Undercover
by LovingLizGillies
Summary: Jade Wesley is a teenage spy for Cherub. She is assigned to befriend Tori Vega, whose father is at rise on the black market. She is highly respected but she cannot help being distracted by a charming Beck, will she be able to complete the mission? BADE :
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Dan Schneider for Victorious and Robert Muchamore for Cherub. **

**First Bade Fan Fiction, I hope you enjoy. This storyline is based on the books by Robert Muchamore about a secret child service that fights criminals and just really cool stuff so I came up with this. **

**Please Review!**

Chapter 1: The Mission

Jade's POV

I paced around the small room I was assigned, glancing at the stack of papers on the simple wooden desk. The wall to my right let through a stream of voices belonging to young girls, probably discussing how gross boys were or something. My name is Jade Wesley; I am a child agent for the organisation of Cherub. Cherub is a top secret organisation that solves crimes, but with a twist. The agents who go undercover are trained in martial arts, explosives training, agility and everything you can think of; did I mention that these agents were children? The children here are between the ages of four and eighteen, once you reach the age of ten you are put through basic training, a one-hundred day course of intense strength, agility and brain training. I am sixteen now, I have been with Cherub since I was twelve, the day after my parents, my brother and I were robbed and attacked in our Florida home, I was brought to Cherub. My parents and younger brother were killed in the incident; I escaped with bruises and a broken arm. I was assigned to this organisation due to the reasoning of my parent's death, my previous training in martial arts and the fact that, when my parents died, there was actually no-one to look after me. I remember all the missions I have ever completed, they involved drugs, and violence, alcohol, criminals, everything you can think of, and I have been involved with all of them at least once or twice. I had earned my black t-shirt whilst in Indonesia; I went above and beyond the call of duty, saving three other agents from death while also exposing the major drug lord we had been attempting to catch the entire time. Black T-shirts are awarded to those who stand out among others on dangerous missions for a hero-like doing that wasn't asked of them. I was respected among this organisation and that was the reason I was now handed the difficult missions. I was surprised by the location of the mission, the briefing papers lay astray on my desk, and it was in Los Angeles. It was at a Performing Arts High School in Hollywood, which seemed weird. My role in this mission was to get friendly with some students, especially a girl name Tori Vega, whose father was wanted for a large number of things. I had gone over it so many times, the hard part was to play the part of an innocent new girl to school, get close to this girl and find out all of her personal information within the short period of about three months. I knew I could do it, this was a simple mission. Nothing Jade Wesley couldn't handle. I picked myself up from my slump, strode out the door and up to the mission control rooms and told the administrators that I was accepting my mission. They smiled at me and spoke to their little microphone headpieces.

"You leave in three days. Be ready by eleven in the morning on Sunday, we will be sending Zachary Watson with you to pose as your older brother and your parent will be Maria. You will all take on the last name of West, as said in the documents and other information will be given to you on the plane"

I smiled at them,

"I'll be ready" I replied simply before leaving the room and walking back down to my room. I sat on the soft cotton bed sheets and thought about how I had to act. I had to act innocent but not too innocent that I didn't seem confident. I had to act like a normal teenage girl, but I had to be interesting, catch the eyes of the girl, Tori. I think I had myself figured out, all I had to do now was wait for the adventure to begin.

_Mission Briefing: Jade Wesley – Los Angeles_

_Daryl Vega works in the police force. He has two children, Trina and Tori Vega, both of whom are teenage girls; both attend the Performing Arts High School in Los Angeles. He is married to Eloise Vega, and has been since before the birth of both daughters, all live together in their L.A home, 232 Sunshine Boulevard. Being in the police force, no one expects him to commit a crime, however, Cherub has reasons to believe that Vega works on the black market with drugs and weapons. Using his job as a cover-up to his family and his family as a cover-up to his job, he assumably uses these periods of time to deal in the black market. _

_Your role in the mission is to get close to Tori Vega and her friends, eventually get inside the house, plant bugs, devices and snoop around for anything that seems relevant to the issues of drugs, dealings and weaponry. Any further service on this mission will be told to you by Maria Waters if required. _

_You will be known as Jade West, your brother will be Zachary West and your mother will be Maria West. Your wardrobe, school books and all other essentials has been set for you. Your characteristics are quite dark, sarcastic, confident, sultry and interesting. This profile is not to be used to fend off Tori and her friends, but may be used as an intimidating-like profile to other students to "stay out of your way" while on the mission. You have been assigned most classes with her, only two subjects you have without her._

_Outline of all possible people you will encounter and need to acquaint and become close to, some do not need potential friendships. The main subject of focus is Tori Vega:_

_Tori Vega: _

_Tori goes to Hollywood Arts High School for acting, singing and dancing. She is brunette, brown eyes, tall and has a slender figure. She is an average teenage girl, does not have a boyfriend that we know of, and is close friends with Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro. Younger sister to Trina Vega, daughter of Daryl and Eloise Vega. Has interests in photography, aspires to be a pop star and usually dresses in tight jeans and boots._

_Trina Vega:_

_Trina attends Hollywood Arts High School with her sister, however her parents paid a large amount for her to attend due to her having limited talent. She is looked down upon for most students as talentless and is believed to be annoying. She resembles Tori, dark hair and eyes, slender and tall. Usually wears clothes that are fashionable. Does not have a boyfriend, although she seems desperate for one, her close friends are unknown of and she is usually part of whatever Tori and her friends are doing._

_Cat Valentine:_

_Cat attends Hollywood Arts for singing, dancing and acting. She is very bright and bubbly, quite ditzy but confident. She has red hair, is short, slim and large brown eyes. She is one of Tori's closest friends and is said to be the funny one of the group. She has a current boyfriend, known as Daniel, who doesn't attend Hollywood Arts. Her father died when she was four in a car accident, so she is situated with her mother, Jean, and younger brother, George, in Los Angeles. She mostly wears dresses, skirts or something that is in fashion with a charming twist. _

_Beck Oliver:_

_Beck attends Hollywood Arts for acting and dancing, partially singing. He is half British and half Canadian but lives with his parents in Los Angeles. He has dark shoulder length hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and is tall and quite slender. He usually wears baggy jeans and combat boots, also usually wears plaid flannelette shirts. He is close friends with the same people as Tori Vega and does not have a girlfriend, although is believed to be appealing and liked by most of the girls who attend the school. He is a charming and witty boy who aspires to be a serious actor. _

_Andre Harris:_

_Andre attends Hollywood Arts for singing, acting and an instrumental course. He is very musically talented, being able to play six instruments. He is of African-American descent, has short dreadlocks, brown eyes, is average height and is quite muscular. He is sweet and does not currently have a girlfriend. He aspires to be a musician and is known by others as very friendly and talented. _

_Robbie Shapiro:_

_Robbie attends Hollywood Arts for his ventriloquist abilities and acting, he carries around a puppet constantly called Rex. Rex acts as his witty alter-ego; Robbie is classed as the nerd of the group. He has dark curly hair, glasses and is tall and thin. He wears mostly jeans and sneakers with button up shirts. He is close friends with everyone Tori Vega is friends with and does not currently have a girlfriend._

_These are the friends of Tori Vega who you will become friends with over the course of the mission. However, the point is not to become friends or anything similar, it is to rat out the black market trading Daryl Vega._

_Good Luck on you mission._

I closed the mission briefing and sat back into the seat of the aeroplane, in a few hours I would be landing in Los Angeles, arriving at the safe house and getting ready for the school I was supposed to start at in the morning.

I awoke at six in the morning of the Monday, a little jet lagged but ready for the beginning of a three month mission. I looked in the closet of clothes I had been given and hardly saw any other colour besides black. Maria had told me to streak some random parts of my hair, considering I had black hair, I went for a light green and turquoise blue which stood out. I pulled out a pair of leggings and a long black sequined shirt that fell to mid thigh. I saw only three pairs of shoes, all combat boots, a worn red pair, and a worn brown pair and, oh wow, a worn black pair. I pulled out the worn black pair and pulled them on over the feet-length leggings. I left the laces undone and brushed out my hair; it was naturally curly and fell in large rings around my face. I applied some dark eye make-up and natural lip gloss with a bit of foundation on my chin, nose and forehead. I looked good, considering this wasn't my natural look, similar but not quite. I looked a little more gothic and intimidating than my normal, but it looked alright.

I trudged down the stairs and into the open kitchen of our "house". I sat on the bar stool next to Zach, who I just realised I hadn't talked to the whole trip of the plane and since we had arrived.

"Morning" I said as I poured a bowl of cornflakes into some fancy china bowl.

"Hey" he replied, looking up from his Cocoa Puffs and smiling. "So, I didn't get to ask you, what is your role in this whole she-bang" he laughed,

I smiled, "Well, I have to get close to Tori Vega and her friends, plant bugs inside her house and stuff if I get the chance, what about you?" I asked, grabbing a long silver spoon from the cutlery draw and sitting back down beside him.

"Well, I have to pretend to be a new recruit at the police force and I get assigned to be "daddied" by Daryl" he air-quoted "daddied".

"Cool, good luck" I said. I didn't really know Zach, I had never been on a mission with him before, all I knew was he was as well as myself, very respected, earning his black t-shirt at the age of just twelve. I did the washing up of dishes after we had finished and glanced up at the clock, it was seven-thirty and I had planned to leave here by eight. Maria walked out of her downstairs room, looking smart but casual in dress pants and a white blouse. She was assigned to work with Eloise at the fancy restaurant down the street.

"Everyone ready and excited?" she chimed, a smile lighting up her pale face. She looked older than she was which was why she was assigned to be a parent most of the time, she was over eighteen but joined Cherub as an occupation, going on missions only as a parent, rarely getting involved. She had a pale face, straight black hair and blue eyes, she resembled both Zach and I quite well. We all had black hair and blue eyes, which made this whole family business, seem more realistic.

Half an hour later, I was striding out the door, a large brown bag hanging off my shoulder. It was filled with books, I was thankful it was only a fifteen minute walk to the school.

I reached the large double doors of the school at eight-fifteen, right on time. I entered and was met by a magical sight. The interior was very busy, all the lockers were customised and there was a large open space met by a two directional staircase. I walked through the halls until I found the main office to retrieve my time table. The short, stumpy lady at the desk handed me my timetable, her squinty eyes peering judgementally over her round-rimmed glasses at my threatening appearance. I liked this. My first class today was an acting class with ... Sikowitz? What kind of a last name was that? Anyway, I shook my head and walked to the locker I was assigned. Cherub had already taken it upon them to get someone to decorate it according to my given characteristics. My locker was painted black and had multi-coloured scissors poking out in all different places, I smiled at the creativity and opened it. It already had a few text books and writing materials inside, I grabbed out a pencil, a notebook and my phone, placing them all in my bag and heading around the halls to my first class. Students were dancing, singing and rehearsing everywhere, they crowded the halls with their talent. I reached the wooden door that was my first class and entered, a few students were already inside talking. I went and sat down at the back, in the far right corner, placing my bag on the floor and pulling out my phone as if I was texting. I looked up to see a tall, slim, tanned and ... attractive guy staring at me. Black hair fell around his ears and his deep brown eyes were looking at me, it's like his eyes were flirting with me. I just stared at him and then looked back down, trying to remember his name from the briefing. Brad? Brian? Beckham... wait, Beck. That was it, strange name. I saw combat boots over the top of my phone and then felt the air pass me as someone sat down in the chair beside me.

"Hi, I'm Beck"

"Jade" I answered, not looking up. I had to show him I wasn't interested in dating, but then again he might just be friendly, why did I automatically assume he liked me?

"You new?"

"Obviously" I answered; there was a bite to my words. This whole outfit made me feel witty and stronger. I took that in my stride and decided that a half bitchy tone would work with most people, but show my confident and sweet self to only those I had to.

"I could show you around later, I mean, if you wanted to"

"I think I'll be alright" I said, finally looking up at him and regretting it immediately. His eyes were beautiful, deep brown and easy to lose yourself in. I had been trained for five years to ignore people, to do whatever, and I look at this boy for two seconds and can't control myself. There's my Cherub career down the toilet.

"What happens if you need to use the bathroom?"

"I'll find it" I said sourly, wanting him to leave. I couldn't take it, he was hitting on me and I was finding it hard not to flirt back. The only way I could stop myself was to be unbecomingly rude.

"Can I ask you something?"

"It's not like me saying no will stop you anyway"

"What's your favourite kind of flower?"

"I hate flowers" I replied. God I was being a total bitch. This boy was so sweet, but I couldn't have it. I was on a mission

"Okay" he replied. I glanced up to see him smiling at me, his arms folded casually across his chest.

Within the period of our conversation, every other seat in the room had been taken by someone, looks like I had to sit next to Romeo for the rest of the class. A man entered through the back of the classroom in pyjama pants and hobo clothing, he was sipping on a coconut. Was he lost?

"Good Morning children!" he addressed, my mouth fell open as everyone didn't do anything but smile and nod in acknowledgement. Surely this nut wasn't our teacher? I saw the future Elvis sitting beside me grin and silently chuckle at me expression of shock, obviously new kids always thought he was Hollywood's neighbourhood hobo, not their acting teacher.

"We have a new student!" he cooed, gesturing to me with his coconut hand. I smiled a tight lipped smile but then widened it sweetly a little as I saw a pretty brunette girl turn towards me. Tori Vega spotted. She smiled back at me and everyone else just merely glanced, beside the red head in the corner he called out,

"Hi! I'm Cat"

Obviously the mission briefing had been right. Cat, bubbly, they sure got that right. She giggled back into her seat and I leant back into mine, wanting to know what this whack of a teacher was actually going to teach us. My questions were answered as his hands went into the air and began to speak.

"Right, alphabetical improvisation, Beck come up here"

Beck stood up and sauntered to the front, a hand running through his thick hair. He stood up on the stage and grinned a half smile as he faced the audience, waiting for Sikowits's next instruction.

"Please, choose three other children and invite them upon this elevated slab of wood"

_Elevated slab of wood? What was this guy smoking?_

Elvis boy began to speak again and I saw a glint in his eye as they brushed over me,

"Tori, Andre and um, Jade"

Sikowits's eyes widened and he leant forward as I glared at Beck, what was he doing? First day and I had to act in front of people, no idea what I was doing. Tori and Andre gladly stood up and took their spots on the _elevated slab of wood_, known to normal people as a stage. I stood up, dumped the bag I had been hugging on the floor and slowly walked up to where the others were. I turned around, a step away from everyone else and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I, um, I don't know how to do this?" I turned to Sikowitz.

"It's okay, just follow these guys. You must say a sentence beginning with the next letter of the alphabet"

I still didn't understand but they had already started, the order seemed to be Andre, Tori, Beck and then me.

"So, what's your name?"

"Tell us"

"Um, unable... to answer that ... right now" I said uneasily, glancing at Sikowitz and he nodded in approval. It was now Andre's turn.

"Very mysterious" he winked,

"Xenophobia is the fear of foreigners, but don't worry we are nice!"

"Good work Tori!" Sikowitz chimed in, she nodded to him in thanks and it was back to Beck.

"You can tell me" he said, looking into my eyes again.

"Zero, that's how much I can tell you" I said, looking away from him.

"Back to the letter A!" Sikowitz screamed excitedly,

"Are you hitting on her Beck?"

"Beck, that is so rude, she only just got here!" Tori laughed,

"Can you guys stop harshing my mellow!" he joked, looking back at me.

"Don't say that, you sound like a douche" I smiled tightly and sarcastically as Andre's mouth widened into a smile at me remark.

"Nice!" he raised his hand for a high-five which I accepted,

"Andre! You're out!" Sikowitz said, bending over and making a sour face.

"Nah, it's cool. Beck just got burned!" he laughed as he went and sat down in his seat. What letter were we up to? I looked at Tori, hoping she knew.

"Even if he seems nice, trust me, he's not" she punched Beck's shoulder and he turned to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Far out! I am only trying to be nice!"

He was getting picked on by two girls, this was pretty funny. If I was clear enough in my words right now, he could potentially leave me alone in the dating department for the rest of the mission. Thinking for my best interests, I snappily said the next words.

"Go grow some balls, Beck"

His eyes widened in shock at me, so did Tori's and when I glanced around everyone did that little, ooohh, teasing noise.

"Wow" Tori said, looking speechless.

"Tori, you're out!" Sikowitz jumped up and down, getting more excited as this little game played out.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, I haven't said one mean thing to you"

"I don't care"

"Just a little, not even a little?"

"K, Elvis, let's just hold up here. What's your deal?"

"Look who's talking? No one in here knows a single thing about you besides your name"

"My personal details don't need to be shared around"

"No, but I think people would like to know more about where your pretty face came from"

"Okay, you want to go down this path. When my mum and dad were about twenty they decided-"

"Please don't say it... you know what I meant!" he said, staring at me again, more intensely this time.

"Quit trying to figure me out"

"Really? Why won't you let me?"

"Sorry princess, I don't date jerks"

"Time for you to chill out"

"Unbelievable, who do you think you are my father?"

"Vague is what you are, considering you are at a performing school, why don't you tell us a little bit more about you, or maybe just me. I'd be happy to listen any day sweet lips"

"What did you just call me?"

"X-ray your brain, I can tell you can't stop thinking about me" everyone laughed and cheered as he continued to flirt with me, walking around me.

"You're disgusting"

"Zap! You're thinking about me again, I can just tell!"

"Are you retarded?"

"Be nice sweet heart"

"Can you stop calling me stupid pet names? I hate pet names. Especially when moronic people like you use them"

"Damn, what are you going to do about it? You couldn't hurt me"

"Even though I'm a black belt in karate"

"False"

"Give me one good reason not to prove to you that I am"

"Hit me and I'll kiss you"

I stopped in my tracks, the arm I was preparing to punch with fell loose as I looked at him. My eyes squinted, what did this guy want from me?

"I don't believe you"

"Jade, is that a challenge"

"Kissing? A challenge? It'd be beyond a challenge for you. You wouldn't even know what hit you if you kissed me"

"Let's find out"

With that, he leant down and pressed his warm lips against mine. My stomach went wild, butterflies swarming in my chest. His hands caressed one side of my face and the other lingered on my hip. His hands felt so good on my skin, I didn't want to let go. I realised what was happening and had to end it. I pushed him off me.

"Maybe you should go shave your toes now, considering you don't have anything better to do with your life then hit on girls out of your league" It hurt me to say it to him this time. I had felt one of the most amazing feelings when we had kissed but this thing between us couldn't get personal. I was on a mission and that was it.

"That was incredible" he whispered to me,

"Beck you're out, I didn't hear what you said but that definitely wasn't an N"

"No worries" he joked, sauntering back to his seat and I followed. I had just won an alphabetical improvisation, been talked to by a hobo of a teacher, been kissed by an insanely cute boy who was not keeping his eyes off me and potentially been labelled the bad girl of the school. This school was insane, I hadn't even been here a fucking hour yet!

**I hope you guys liked it! I know the alphabetical improvisation almost takes up the whole thing haha. But I had to get a little Bade in there before I ended the chapter to keep you guys wanting more! More Bade and criminal stuff in the next chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Black With Two Sugars

**Thank you all so much for reviewing so far! As promised there is more Bade and more criminal stuff in this one, so I hope you enjoy. Would like to personally thank **CinziaTwut **for knuckling down on my errors haha, seriously, it helped – to answer your question: This is based on the main outline of what Cherub does, with a few twists to fit this particular storyline. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review, even if you didn't like it, or if you don't even know what to say, just say cool or something haha I don't know. Anyway, ENJOY! **

Chapter 2:

Jade's POV

It was finally lunch time. Beck had been in another one of my classes and he had stared at me questioningly the whole lesson, probably wondering why I wasn't swooning over him like Tori Vega was. She was looking at him, he was looking at me and I was looking at my notebook, but being aware of everything around me. As soon as the bell rang, I had seen him snap out of his daze and start to walk over to me, but I had grabbed my books and shot out the door before he could get too close. I walked over to my locker, shoving the textbooks inside and grabbing out my Theatre History and Music Class books for the classes I had after lunch. I turned around and walked right into someone. Of course it was Beck, just my luck, of course Mother Nature wasn't going to make this mission the slightest bit easy.

"Oh hey" he said,

"Yeah, hi, um, I'm going to lunch now" I said, tucking hair behind my ear as I tried to sidestep him. He laughed,

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"Why would I-"I stopped myself as my brain clicked. He was friends with Tori. "Sure" I said.

"Cool, I'll just grab my books" he turned to his locker, which was three lockers down from my own. His tanned arms dived into his dark locker, retrieving books and a small container, assumably full of food. He slammed it shut and turned towards me, a lazy smile on his face and sauntered past me, assuming I would follow. We walked out to the Asphalt Café and sat down at a round metal table just below the balcony. Tori and the dreadlocks guy were already there.

"Hey" I greeted,

Tori eyed me suspiciously, standing in close proximity to Beck. She snapped out of it quickly.

"So how has your first day been?" she smiled, making me remember Beck kissing me this morning in the alphabetical improvisation exercise.

"Besides getting hit on by Aladdin over here, it's been pretty great"

Beck gave me a hurt but amused look, his brown eyes glinting while Tori and Andre? I think that was his name, cracked up laughing. I smiled smugly, this whole sarcasm thing worked for me. Not that I wasn't already sarcastic, I was just acting a little bitchier than my usual self, looks like I wouldn't have to act like someone too different whilst on this mission.

"Jade, just to let you know, yesterday in Music we were told we had to do a duet for our assessment, so you will need to find a partner by tomorrow I think, cause you're in my Music class aren't you?" Tori asked,

"Um, I think so, are you in Mr. Barry's?"

"Yep" she smiled, taking another bite of the turkey sandwich in her thin fingers. Andre picked at the burrito he was eating, taking the tomato out, then smiling and shoving it in his mouth. I grabbed out my chicken salad and realised I hadn't bought a fork.

"Crap" I muttered to myself.

"Fork?" Beck asked beside me and I nodded. He grabbed one out of his bag and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said, looking up at him genuinely. What the hell? We had just shared a moment … over a fork! I should just pull out of this mission now, this is a lot to handle, and I have never felt this way before.

We continued eating and the red-headed hyper girl came and sat down beside Tori, a few seconds later, Jew fro and the puppet came as well, the ridiculous muppet saying some witty line and Afro boy taking offence. They started to have a group discussion as I just listened, picking at the lettuce leaves in my salad.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Beck asked me, I almost spat out the cucumber in my mouth.

"What?"

"For the music assessment" he said matter-of-factly, knowing he had confused me with his question. He smiled smugly and my lips pursed,

"Um, sure, I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Cool, do you want to come over after school on Wednesday? Because I'm busy tonight and tomorrow night with my parents?"

"Okay" I answered simply, knowing it was probably a bad idea. But I was Jade West; I was the sarcastic, strong and independent woman who could do anything, that also meant keeping my teenage hormones controlled around a charming boy, maybe.

"So, Tori, who are you pairing up with?" I asked, trying to start some kind of friendship with this girl.

"Andre" she said, smiling over at him and he smiled back quickly before turning back to his burrito.

"Cool, what are you guys going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking, we could write some cool song and Andre plays it on piano and sings back up while I sing lead"

"That's what it is" Leon nodded, not looking up from his food. I shoved another piece of grilled chicken into my mouth and saw that Beck hadn't stopped looking at me since I said I would come over.

"Okay" I said, my mouth still half full of food, "Listen Romeo, I am going over to your house to get a good grade. Period"

"Whatever you say babe" he answered smugly,

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, swallowing my food and glaring at him.

"Whatever you say Jade" he remarked innocently, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Better" I answered, my eyes narrowing. "Don't ever call me that"

He chuckled and took another sip from his water bottle as Tori and Andre decided to start discussing their music assessment. This whole assessment wasn't going to be easy, especially since I had to go to Beck's house on Wednesday. I had two days to sort out my hormones.

The next day, I woke up at the same time and did all the same things before leaving at exactly the same time. Going to a regular school was so boring; thank goodness this school was a little twisted, being a performing arts school. I hadn't talked to Beck almost the whole of Music class yesterday and had blindly taken notes in Theatre History. I had completed the small amount of homework I had gotten for all my subjects in under twenty minutes and had texted my friend, Grace, on campus. Of course, once we had finished I had to delete everything off my sim card so that if anyone checked my phone, they saw no messages, common knowledge among the agents of Cherub. I walked the same distance to school again, my iPod in my ears, belting out old classics because I didn't have time to keep up with the new pop hits of today. It was too often that teenagers were stereotyped as abusive, ignorant and conceited people who only listened to rappers and songs about drinking and rebellion; I wasn't like that, stupid pop culture.

I opened the double doors to the school, astounded by the creatively constructed main hall of the school. I had heard someone say yesterday that coffee was sold by some weird truck outside in the Asphalt Café in the morning and I loved coffee, so I needed some, now. I dumped my homework books in to my locker and shoved the books I needed for first period into my large shoulder bag. I walked out to the truck selling breakfast foods and beverages. I lined up behind three other people who all grabbed chocolate chip muffins and milk-induced tea.

"So, you like coffee?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I could feel the side of their hair tickling my ear so I turned around slowly and was met by deep brown eyes.

"Yes Beck" I said, turning back around, I couldn't keep looking into his eyes; I fell for them more every time. He chuckled as he crossed his arms casually over his chest and sauntered to my side. I crossed mine irritably over my own and sighed, why were these people taking so long? Finally the last girl in front of me moved, her blonde curls flowing out behind her as she pranced off with her tea and cupcake in hand.

"Hey, um, black coffee with two sugars?" I asked politely, getting out my wallet.

"Ah, sorry body, we don't have no coffee today?" the scrubby looking man said in an accent I couldn't recognize. His greasy hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a hint of stubble lined his chin, his dark eyes looking at me apologetically.

"What?" Beck and I both asked at the same time. Oh god, we both said something in synchronization, why don't we just get bloody married!

"We have no-"

"Don't repeat it!" I exclaimed, how could they have no coffee? Coffee was what got me through during the day when I had access to it. I mean I had gone on missions where I hadn't touched it for months, but now that I knew I could access it, I was craving it. I stormed away from the truck, so much for convenience and service. Beck hurried along beside me as I went back to my locker and put the wallet back inside.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, I'm going to just go to Sikowits's class, and it starts in ten minutes anyway" I said, turning away from him and trotting down the hall. He didn't follow and I wondered where he had suddenly flustered to. I entered the room and was met by Tori.

"Oh hey Jade!" she greeted,

"Hey, what's up?" I asked civilly, my coffee meltdown would have to wait until after I got Vega and I hooked as friends.

"Not much, just going over something Andre and I put together yesterday afternoon"

"Okay cool"

"Um, listen" she started. I dumped my bag beside me and slumped on a chair, turning my attention towards her, "My dad-" Yep, now I was interested, "Well, whenever someone new comes to school or whatever he likes to throw a bit of a welcome, so he said you should come over for dinner tonight. I mean if you don't want to, we completely understand, he won't be there anyway, but my mum cooks a great lasagna and my sister, Trina will be out for half the night so…" she looked up quickly, the words had tumbled out of her mouth quicker than I could listen, but I had caught the important parts.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be cool" I smiled convincingly and other people started to enter. The sounds of chairs scarping and bags dropping on the floor filled the air. A few minutes later the bell rang and the crazed teacher had entered the classroom. He was about to say when I heard the back door open.

"Sorry I'm late" I heard the voice of Beck whisper; Sikowitz just nodded and motioned to the chair next to me. He came and sat beside me, and I smelt something, was that…?

"Black with two sugars" he smiled, handing me a medium cup of coffee. I looked up at him and smiled, this boy knew how to please Jade West.

"Thank you"

He almost spat out his coffee as his eyes grew wide and looked at me, and smiled,

"Was Jade West just nice to me?"

"Yeah, soak it up while you can, it aint going to happen again". I sipped on the coffee and it was perfect. I was filled with bliss as the hot liquid calmed me and I was able to completely listen to Sikowits's lecture about method acting. The lesson went by quite quickly, everyone getting up and doing small exercises. Beck and I laughed as we paired up and created shapes of animals with our bodies, we had bonded and I liked it. I knew it was wrong, I was falling for a guy on a mission, this shouldn't happen, why couldn't I focus on Tori? However, I had gotten into her house on the second day of the mission … that was a bonus, right? I mean, now that I had achieved that, I could fool around a little on the side … maybe?

Maria dropped me off at Tori's house at ten past six that evening, I had worn a black dress and the black combat boots with a deep blue chunky necklace around my neck. I looked quite good. I thanked Maria, as the SUV drove off into the night and I was left standing outside the large Vega family home. I walked up the tiled driveway and onto the neat porch. I grabbed the door knocker on the large oak door and knocked twice. I heard voices inside and then the door was opened by someone who wasn't Tori.

"Tori, it's your friend!" the girl called. She was tall, had very thin legs and her hair curled around her face, she looked like an older version of Tori, she must be Trina.

"Trina right?" I asked, trying to be polite and genuine.

"Obviously" she answered before gesturing for me to come in, I nodded at her rude answer and just peered around. I had a large black shoulder bag on my arm filled with sensor bugs, my phone and tiny cameras just in case. I walked over to the couch and leaned on the side, glancing around at the grand piano on a raised area, the large kitchen and dining table, the modern staircase that led up to assumably bedrooms. Tori came down a few seconds afterwards in a simple red dress and black flats.

"Hey, happy you could come!" she smiled, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her lightly and gave her a small squeeze before detaching myself from her. Her mother walked down the stairs, in jeans and a white blouse, her hair curled and flicked up at the sides.

"You must be Jade!" she cooed, her arms outstretched. Oh joy, more hugging. I gave her a quick squeeze and smiled,

"I am thank you for inviting me tonight Mrs. Vega"

"Oh darling, call me Eloise" she said, swatting her hand in front of her face in a don't-worry-about-it manner. She shuffled into the kitchen and played around with the steaming pots of food on the oven plates. Tori walked up the stairs and gave me a follow-me kind of look. I pulled my bag closer to me and followed her up the steps and into a large sitting area. She walked down a hall and I saw a door that opened to an area that looked like a desk, that's what I thought I could see through the sliver of the opening. I was assuming that was her father's office. I needed to get in there; the bathroom was the next door down, perfect.

We sat in Tori's room for a while, casually talking about television shows, half of which I had never heard of. Then she started talking about something I had forgotten most teenage girls talked about, boys.

"So, you and Beck, huh?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh, no, he thinks he has a chance" I said smugly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Seriously! You're just going to ignore him!" she looked horrified at me quick denial of a relationship with him. "Girls drop at his feet daily, most of them would die to go out with him!" she continued.

"Yeah, yeah" I shrugged; this girl wasn't going to drop it.

"He has been flirting with you, like, every single time he sees you"

"I know" I smiled. Oh shit, good one Jade, smile like a hormonal and giddy teenage girl that will make it better you moron!

"You do like him!" she exclaimed, her hands coming over her mouth as she giggled.

"No!" I denied,

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" she fussed, one of her fingers shaking at me.

"Okay, maybe a little" I muttered, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. She came over and sat by me.

"Do you want some advice?" she asked, I looked up at her. She genuinely wanted to help me and regretfully all I thought at the time was, yes we were now friends, it was time to get this mission started. This was the part of the mission I always hated, betraying the trust of the person I had just worked hard to gain, and try to pull it off without breaking their trust, if that makes sense.

"Not really" I said, smiling at her jokingly,

"I think you should go for it" she said punching my arm lightly, I nodded and took her into a hug.

"Well, you know what I really need to go for right now?"

She looked at me questioningly,

"The bathroom" I smiled, she smiled back and pointed to the door.

"Turn right and then third door on your left" I thanked her and walked out the door turning towards the office. I quickly waddled into the office and pulled out a few bugs from my bag. I climbed up and stuck one on the top of the bookcase on the side of a statuette, one in the crevice underneath the desk and one on the underside of the leopard print rug. I was just about to start looking through the doors when I heard footsteps. I raced to the door and shoved everything back in my hand. I flung the door open quickly and rushed out only to crash right into someone. Oh God, this was bad.


	3. Mutual

**Disclaimer: Firstly I am female, therefore not Dan Schneider and secondly, I am female, therefore I am not Robert Muchamore. Enjoy this chapter and pretty, pretty please review! C=**

**Chapter 3: Mutual**

**Beck's POV**

I wanted her. I had never desired something so much in my life. Her lips curved at the right degree when she smiled. Her eyes were the colour of sapphire crystals one day, the colour of emeralds the next. Her long dark hair sprawled out around her shoulders like a model's. She walked with purpose and determination, the soft swivel of her hips hypnotized me. I wanted to place my hands on her hips, to run my hands down her thin arms in comfort, to cup the angel's face in my hands, to feel the soft waves of her hair on my fingers and to be intoxicated by her kiss once more. I wanted Jade West, and there was nothing I could do to prevent myself from pursuing that need. I saw in my R.V staring up at the ceiling, a love struck and dazed expression probably on my face. My hands folded over my stomach, I could feel the gentle falls and rises of my breathing. I had finished my homework and had even started working on some assignments; I had also attempted to write a duet without her, knowing that I would be all too distracted tomorrow evening. However, the song only consisted of how much I wanted her, how much I desperately wanted to be with her.

I hope she didn't notice the faltering of my gazes when she looked away, the dropping of my jaw at her beauty and smile and the rapid blinking of my eyes that such an unbelievably talented and breathtaking person stood before me. I was stupid. How had I been thinking about this one girl so much, it had been, what, two days? What was happening to me? Girls were usually the ones swooning over me, which honestly, made me happy. But her, she didn't give me a second glance. This is why I had wanted her in the first place, but this want had turned into need somewhere in the past twenty-four hours. Why? Why had I set myself up in this path of destruction? I needed a plan, but I had two options already. With this plan, I either needed to set myself up for the path of heartbreak or getting over her, now, or, the complete opposite, get the angelic girl to fall for the boy.

I had already known which path I had wanted to take before I had thought about it, now the only thing left to do was to put some kind of steps in action. I wanted her and I was going to get her.

**Jade's POV**

Not good, not good. I slowly pulled myself away from the person I had just crashed into, trying to think of millions of different excuses. Tori looked down at me and I laughed, time to see if this girl was as oblivious to nosey people as the organisation had said.

"Oh sorry! You said third door? I didn't realise until I had gone inside!" I said, running my hands through my hair and smiling innocently.

"Silly!" she cooed and pointed to the door to my right. I scornfully face-palmed myself and walked into the bathroom. I shut the white door and locked it, glancing into the large pristine mirror. I gripped the side of the sink, my eyes widening and I exhaled loudly. That was close. Thank the Lord Tori Vega wasn't the brightest crayon in the box!

I hurriedly grabbed my phone out of my bag and texted Maria.

_To: Maria_

_From: Jade_

_Listening devices are planted in Vega's office, tap into line 3 to get any conversations or what not. Still at the Vega's, you can pick me up at 8. See you then._

My phone buzzed with a reply almost immediately.

_From: Maria_

_Good job, see you at 8._

I chucked the mobile back into my bag, it rattled against the mini cameras. I took a few pieces of toilet paper off the roll, shoved most in the toilet and crumpled one up and put it on the floor. I flushed the toilet as if I had used it, turned the water on at the sink and fixed my flustered hair. I pouted my lips a few times and pinched my cheeks before smiling at myself, grabbing my bag and exiting the large bathroom. I gripped my back to my side and went back down to the main sitting area, knowing dinner had to be ready soon. Descending the stairs, I glanced to my left, a clock hung on the plain white wall. It was already 7:20, not too much longer before I had to leave. Tori was helping her mother in the kitchen, I could smell coconut, chicken and curry powder, and we were having curry. Curry was actually one of my favourite foods so I was happy I had been invited tonight.

"Smells delicious!" I sang over to where they were standing, both turned around and smiled and her mother thanked me.

"Just take a seat wherever Sweetie!" Eloise cooed, flipping her hand in the air towards the table. I grabbed the chair closest to me and sat down, placing my bag securely underneath it. Trina trudged down the stairs, her iPod blaring in her ears. I could hear the words of the song she was listening to, slowly I picked up on the tune, I was pretty sure it was a Ke$ha song. She danced around the living room, swerving around the couches and then she party rock shuffled up the steps into the seat across from me. God, wasn't she cool, I knew who I wanted to be when I grew up. I smiled at my own bitter sarcasm and smelt the sweet coconut and curry powder smell, instantly rumbling my stomach. Tori came and sat beside me, handing me a clean white plate and eating utensils. I thanked her and then her mother came over with a big pot in her hands. She placed it on the table and then hurriedly raced back over to the kitchen, retrieving another large pot of steamed rice.

Everyone dug in; the spicy taste of the curry leaving us with nothing to talk about besides how hot it was, but nice. It was delicious; I didn't say anything the whole meal because I was enjoying it so much. Finally, we had finished, Tori and her mother starting a conversation about school, I just listened. Trina continued to belt out her iPod, not caring about anything around her, that annoyed me. There we go, a stereotypical, annoying, ignorant and conceited teenager, I hate that.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring and I glanced at the clock, it was already eight. I smiled at everyone,

"Thank you all so much for having me!"

"Oh darl, it was an absolute pleasure, you are welcome here anytime you want!" her mother said, standing up and brushing me up into a tight hug. I hugged Tori and told her I would see her at school, she smiled as I left. I walked out the door,

"Hi mum" I said, Maria smiled at me knowingly and then closed the door, waving a hand of thanks inside to Eloise and Tori. She walked down the steps and smiled at me,

"Good job tonight, very useful and brilliant progress tonight, the administrators and mission controllers are really impressed"

"So they should be" I smiled as we hopped into the black SUV. She hit the gas and we drove home to the safe house, the car pulling into a much smaller driveway and much smaller house than the Vega's.

We entered the house; the only light on was the kitchen as the television light flickered in the living room. Zach was watching the football, his feet propped up on the small coffee table between the couch and the television. He heard us enter and immediately bounced off the couch, his face filled with excitement.

"I did it! I'm close to Vega. He liked me and was happy to take me as his assistant!" we all smiled and congratulated each other. I don't think any other mission had fallen into place so quickly before, Hollywood was so weird.

...

The next morning, my alarm went off at six, and I strutted out to the kitchen, I ate my breakfast and then had a quick shower. It was seven-fifteen and I didn't want to sit around planning out my day for the next half-hour, I wanted this morning to be different. I wanted to have some fun now, I had achieved something that had been originally planned to be achieved in two weeks, and it had only been two days. I deserved it. I scrolled through my contact list until I found their name. Hesitantly, I slowly lowered my finger to the call button and bought it up to my ear. The ringing started in my ear and it only took them two rings before their husky voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jade" I smiled, knowing they wouldn't be expecting me to call them in the morning.

"Jade! Oh, hey, why um, what's up?" Beck asked, I heard him roll out of bed onto the floor as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Not much" I answered, twirling a piece of hair around my finger. Why was I doing this? I was actually making this mission harder, but truthfully, I had needed to hear his voice. Oh God, I sounded so pathetic. I sighed and pitied my dismal teenage hormones and waited for him to answer.

"Oh yeah, that's good. I mean, I'm fine, been up for a while, making coffee and stuff" he said quickly. Was Beck Oliver flustered? Was the cool guy of school caught off guard at my phone call? I felt ecstatic inside at his inept response and felt the need to play this out even more than I had planned. I smiled and my I felt my eyes glow as I responded,

"Um, you know, I was actually wondering if you could pick me up this morning, or I could just walk to your house because you know you live pretty close to me. And, could you give me a lift to school from your place? Maria's car started smoking up this morning and she can't drive me" I closed my eyes as I waited for the lie to be processed. Maria wasn't going to drive me to school anyway; she had already gone to work in the not-so-broken car. I felt him stutter and then oblige, I could hear him trying to compose himself and act cool.

"Yeah, all sweet" he said coolly, "Do you want a coffee when you get here?"

He really did know how to please me, and turn this conversation around to me being the giddy one as well.

"Two sugars" I said before hanging up and smiling. I went and pulled a long sleeve bluey green shirt over my head and plucked a black skirt off the shelf. I slipped on a pair of stockings with ladders up each side and then pulled the short skirt on. I flitted into the black combat boots and touched up on my eyeliner before grabbing my shoulder bag and taking the short cut across the park and two blocks to Beck's place. I just realised, I had never actually asked him where he lived, so he was probably wondering how the hell I knew his address, but I didn't care. Nobody knew mine yet which was how it was supposed to be. My combat boots hit the footpath softly as I trudged through the narrow route of cement though the park. The trees hung low and there were little entryways to mini bush tracks everywhere, I liked this park. However, I wouldn't want to be stuck here at night, it had an eerie kind of feel to it which suddenly made me quicken my pace and round an early left to Beck's, meaning I had to go down an extra street before reaching his house. I walked up the short gravelled driveway and turned sharply to my left as I heard something slam. Beck exited from an RV and started walking towards the house, I began to follow but he had already heard the crunching of my boots on the gravel. He wore a black singlet and loose jeans, the collar of his bonds underwear visible above his sinking bottoms.

"Oh Jade, you're here" he said, running a tanned hand through his slightly tousled hair. His eyes raked up and down my body and his eyes went slightly wider.

"You can go inside, I'll be there in a second I just have to grab my other shirt off the clothesline" he motioned to the RV. Now, I had done my research but obviously not enough. I didn't know Beck actually lived an RV outside his own house, which was a surprise I really wasn't expecting. I smiled, hiding the initial shock on my face as I tightened my grip on my bag and entered the RV.

**Beck's POV**

Jade was coming over here, to be honest I was kind of freaking out. Last night I had dreamt about her and yeah ... we won't go into that right now. I pulled on my baggy jeans over my bonds underwear and just decided to wear the same singlet I had slept in. I ran my hand through my hair and decided I wanted to wear my black and grey flannelette shirt. I exited my RV and began to walk around the back of the house to the clothesline when I heard something. I turned around to see Jade walking towards me, the thudding of her combat boots on the gravel filling my ears and a beautiful figure blocking out anything else visible. She wore a black skirt with stockings, ladders up the sides; the skirt was pulled up to above her waist which meant I could see more of her toned legs. She had a deep green long-sleeved shirt on, the buttons over her chest slightly unbuttoned to show the crevice of her breasts. Her black nail polished fingers tapped against her bag strap as her gorgeous eyes glanced into mine looking for direction. I turned around and quickly said,

"Oh Jade, your here" I ran my hand through my hair nervously. Yeah, good one Beck, thank you captain obvious, she knows she is here you moron! She smiled at me and I told her to wait in the RV, before jogging through the house to the clothesline out back. I ripped it off the blue clip pegs and shoved my arms through the sleeves, jogging back through the house to my RV. I stopped outside and took a deep breath, before plucking out my collar, running a hand through my hair and entering. I put a lazy smile on my face and entered, her head was on my pillow and the smile fell of my face into a gaping desire. Her legs were propped up, one resting over the other on my bed, her arms behind her head as her hair sprawled out over my pillow. I let the door go but almost kicked myself when she jumped at the sound of it.

"Sorry Beck" she said, jumping off the bed, and smoothing her skirt over.

"It's cool" I said softly, sauntering over to the low bed and sitting down. I quickly bounced up again and grabbed her coffee that I had made her, off the desk. She smiled as she cupped it in her hands and sipped some of the warm contents. I glanced at her; her eyes closed as the liquid consumed her and made her feel better. But, thanks to my male hormones, all I wanted to do was kiss her. I started leaning and my eyes widened and I pulled myself back and looked away. I didn't just almost do that did I? That did not just happen? She put the cup back onto the desk and lay back down on my bed. I took a shot, knowing this was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity. A beautiful girl was lying on my bed, this didn't happen in reality. I lay down beside her, our arms brushed up against each other and I could feel the edges of her hair on my cheek. Her shampoo smelt of vanilla and raspberries, the scent intoxicated me and I exhaled deeply for what, the fifth time that morning in the past ten minutes.

"You don't think this is weird do you?" she asked, her eyes still closed, her thick lashes wavering softly. What was the answer to that? I decided just to tell the truth but hide my butterflies.

"No"

"Good, because I'm comfortable and not moving" she said, I chuckled beside her. I felt her body shake lightly too as she laughed, her mouth parting and one of the most beautiful sounds coming out.

**Jade's POV**

He lay down beside me, his tanned toned arms brushing against mine, sending small tingles through my body. This was harder than I had perceived. Lying down next to Beck Oliver was something I bet every teenage girl had dreamed about at Hollywood Arts and here I was one Wednesday morning in my first week, on his bed. Man, a new thing every day, Hollywood just kept on surprising me. I closed my eyes, the soft sounds of nearby traffic and morning birds filling my ears. Suddenly, warm fingers were running up and down my upper arm, they travelled down to my shoulder and then reached my elbow. It felt nice, so I didn't move, wanting this bliss to continue and it did. I felt Beck shuffle closer to me, his legs now pressed against mine as his palm now ran up and down my arm. The back of his hand ran down my side, igniting a fire in my lower stomach. I felt his head against my arm now, his soft breath tickling my neck. I felt my breathing become heavier as we both got more into the moment. His hand ran down my side once more but then caressed over the thin material of my shirt over my stomach. I kept my eyes closed, not daring to look into his deep brown eyes. But I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't know whether he was having the same urge as me right now, but being the confident and impulsive person I was, I couldn't help myself. I shuffled onto my side and faced him, my eyes slowly opening to gaze into his. Our faces were only inches apart and at this his hand stopped caressing me and rested on my hips. I lifted my hand to his cheek and I could see his chest start to rise and fall quicker than before. His hands came up along my side, brushing over the dip of my waist and mound of my breast, over my shoulders and up to my face. His thumb rested on my lip, tracing it. I leaned my face towards him as my hand rested on the back of his neck. His hand went back to my hip and gripped me nearer to him as we moved closer towards each other. He breathed out and I tasted mint on his breath and he probably tasted coffee on mine. His other arm came out from under him and cupped my face as our lips touched. It felt amazing, like the first time but one hundred times better; now it meant something, now it was mutual. The first one had been a short peck that was meant to impress people, but this was different. Our lips parted hungrily as I felt at home, pressing myself against him, feeling my heart hammer against his. I tangled my hands in his hair, my other arm on the underside of his cheek. His arm was wrapped around my waist, our stomachs rubbed against each other and his other hand clasped the side of my head behind my ear. He rolled on top of me and our lips never broke apart. He pushed down on me, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth. I granted it to him and his tongue ran over my lower lip and I arched my back. He moaned against my lips which made the butterflies in my stomach get butterflies of their own. I pulled him down on top of me until every part of our bodies was touching. His hands ran over me, grazing my breasts causing me to groan slightly, I felt his pants tighten around his groin area as I did. I smiled against his lips and widened our mouths, granting him more entrance. He flipped us over once more so I was straddling him. My skirt had ridden up to the top of my thighs, one of his hands rested on the lower part of my back, the other on my face. His hand slowly slid down my back onto my ass and he smiled. I could definitely feel the bulge in his pants now and leant forward. I brushed my lips against his jawbone and he moaned in my ear. He kissed me passionately on the lips once more and we were both smiling now, hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Suddenly, we heard a ringing tone and I jumped off him out of fright. I tumbled onto the floor and he jumped off the bed after me.

"Oh God, are you okay?" he asked, eyes widening, his tousled hair hanging over his eyes. I got up off the floor and downed the rest of my coffee.

"Yep, fine. What the fuck was that?" I said, looking around the room. Oh that probably wasn't a good move, just dropped the f bomb for the first time around him. I looked back at him sheepishly but he just smiled and pecked me on the forehead.

"We have to go to school now"

"Oh right, forgot about that" I muttered, running my fingers through my hair, trying to put slightly back in a natural flow. He straightened out his shirt as I pulled down my skirt and combed my fingers through my hair. He grabbed his car keys off the bench and looked at me.

"Well at least there's no awkward moments after a make out session" he joked; I laughed and grabbed my bag, exiting the RV out of him. We jumped into his truck, my bag on my lap, his in between our two seats. He put the keys into the ignition and hit the gas, reversing out of his driveway and calling out a goodbye to his parents inside. We pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street onto the main road. We pulled up at a traffic light and he drummed his fingers to quick beat on the steering wheel.

"So much for no awkward moments" I muttered, he smiled and leaned over towards me.

He tipped my chin up and kissed me and I smiled against it, as I kissed him back. He turned back towards the road as I sat smugly and immaturely satisfied in my seat.

"What does this mean?" he suddenly questioned, looking towards me with a slightly confused expression on his face. "What are we?"

"I don't know" I said, I turned back towards the road and he took my response as normal. I didn't know what had just happened, and I had no idea how I had allowed myself to do it. This probably wasn't part of the mission criteria. I was just praying there was somewhere in the mission briefing that I had skipped that said something along the lines of:

_If some of mission is completed in a short amount of time, get very friendly with the boy, including making out on his bed on your third day on the mission._

Yeah, I was hoping something like that on the briefing, I had missed or something.

Before I knew it, we had rocked up in the school parking lot and were exiting the truck. He walked around to my side which was on the outbound side, out of sight of any students. He pushed me up against the truck and pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm not going to force anything, we can talk about this tonight at our study session" he smiled and kissed me on the forehead, he squeezed my hand in his and then dropped it as we made our way towards the double doors of Hollywood Arts. My heart was beating quickly in my chest as I contemplated what my next move was. I just smiled and decided that would be figured out this afternoon at Beck's house ... I mean RV. The doors flew open and we both walked to our lockers, gave each other little smiles and then headed off to our first classes, either of us knowing that this morning was the start of something disastrous, something that should have never happened, something that was provoked by our morning fling.

**Partial cliff-hanger! What will happen next? Questions, what will Jade do now? Are her and Beck going to date? What is this disastrous thing that is said to be taking place now? What's happening on the other side of the mission with Zach and Maria? How will Tori deal with Beck and Jade's relationship if they begin to date? Tell me what you think is going to happen! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, WITH SUGAR AND CHERRIES AND CHOCOLATE SAUCE ON TOP!**

**Love Bee C=**


	4. Broken Down

**Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you enjoy this chapter C:**

**Chapter 4: Broken Down**

**Jade's POV**

Maria, Zach and I huddled around the laptop; Cherub had sent us an email.

_From: Movement Car Sale Company_

_To: Maria West_

_Hey there! Are you looking for a super saver car deal, if so just click on the link below! _

_WARNING: the link below has pop ups that may contain viruses if clicked._

Maria clicked on the link and was automatically met by a Cherub mission controller in a suit.

"How's it going Ted?" Maria asked, smiling at his dorky car salesman hat.

"Maria, Zach and Jade, lovely to see you all, how is everything"

We all nodded and waited for the reason Ted had organised a screen chat with us this afternoon, I was due at Beck's in one hour. Ted took off the hat, flattened out his hat hair and began to speak.

"You all have made excellent progress and we congratulate you on your quick success however, we have noticed that you all have a connection to a West and if anybody tracks those connections it could look odd. So, sorry Maria, but we have to put you in a different job, it will be at the L.A coffee house which is five minutes down the road. Your excuse will be that it's just closer to home and suited the hours you wanted to work with your exercise and extra-curricular schedule"

Maria nodded, not questioning anything and smiled, "No problem, when do I start?"

"Sunday evening?" Ted smiled and tapped a few things into his keyboard before turning back to our screen.

"Now, Zach, I understand Mr. Vega has paid a bit of a fancy to your young but developed skills"

"Yes sir" Zach smiled, crossing his arms across his chest with pride. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Excellent, keep that up, we will need that later, but stay put at the moment" Zach nodded and Ted then looked at me.

"Now Jade, your progress has been the most outstanding which was expected considering your position. We have picked up a few phone calls from Vega's home office, nothing important yet but we will keep waiting. We don't need any cameras yet so don't worry about going over to their residence unless just for a social and bonding time to get closer to the girl. Now I understand, a boy named Beck Oliver has been paying quite a lot of attention to you?" I blushed; I had _not _prepared myself for that.

"I guess so"

"We don't really know anything about this boy so if you think it's relevant to the mission you can get close but other than that, you know the general rules" He looked quite serious before, I was stressing out, had he seen our heated make out on his bed? Of course not, they didn't have cameras in Beck's RV when they felt he wasn't as important to the mission, no.

"I understand" I nodded sheepishly and looked down at my shoes. Ted perked up then and said something very surprising,

"However, his role in this is quite strange, his parents well … ah his guardians seem to have a past with the Vega's" I looked up, questioning in my eyes as he changed his words from parents to guardians.

"Guardians?"

"His parents were killed when he was eleven, it was a bombing on his house but he was told it was a house fire. It is actually half of the reason he lives in an RV outside his house because he has a fear it will happen again" I gasped. Beck had lost both of his parents? I automatically felt guilty for giving him such a hard time and he didn't seem like that type. I mean, not that people with deceased parents had a type, but he was so cool and relaxed, it surprised me. Ted noticed my little intake of breath and quick mental conflict and his eyes narrowed for the slightest second. I composed myself and pushed it out of my mind, it doesn't matter what happened to his parents, it's the past. I looked back at the camera and Ted sighed and then said,

"Well, that's about it guys! You're all doing great and um, yeah, keep it up and we will give you an update in about a week, probably me again, see you soon!" he cooed, before the laptop screen went black. Everyone left the area soon afterwards and I glanced up at the clock, it was nearing the time I had to be at Beck's. He wouldn't mind if I was a tad early right? No, probably not. I walked up the stairs and put my Music books into my bag, a pencil, a pen, a water bottle and Chap Stick. Hang on, Chap Stick? Why did I need that? We were going to be studying? I scoffed at myself for being so naïve, of course we were going to be making out at some point in time, and we were sixteen not twelve. I trotted back down the stairs and pulled on my black combat boots. I was wearing barely anything, I had ripped stockings on and a short black dress which was pretty low cut and had thin straps. I looked at myself in the mirror and my clear bluey-green eyes stood out against the eyeliner and mascara. My cheeks were a little rosy which was good so I smiled at myself and then shook out my hair. I screamed a goodbye to everyone in the house and asked Maria to pick me up around ten. Maria made a small sound of disapproval but I ignored it and shut the door behind me. I hurried off in the twilight and briskly walked through the park, I was right; it was very eerie and nearing the time of stereotypical danger. The walk to Beck's house was a good fifteen to twenty minute walk so I was happy that Maria was picking me up. I finally rounded the corner to Beck's street and saw lines of pretty houses and flowered gardens with gravel driveways. I turned into his driveway and check my watch, it was 6:15, okay so I was a little early, but you know.

**Beck's POV**

I was tapping against the keyboard of my laptop in my RV, the small light of my desk the only other light inside besides the laptop screen. Embarrassingly, I had been writing a one-thousand word story over the past day … it consisted of Jade … and me … and a bedroom. Okay, it was what I had dreamed about last night. I know what you're thinking, don't worry its nothing M rated, just heated make outs and a bit of hands roaming. I glanced to the bottom left hand screen, it was quarter past six, and Jade was getting here in about fifteen minutes. I had almost finished, my eyes were glued to the screen as I speedily typed a few more sentences. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I was hoping that was my aunt with dinner, I called out,

"Come in!" I heard the RV door open and soft treads on the floor. My aunt came up behind me and I was just about to turn around to grab my hot meal when she whispered,

"Jade's hand rested on the back of my neck as I kissed her vanilla-tasting lips, her scent taking over me as I kissed harder, my hand tangling in her beautiful tangle of waves" but, that wasn't my Aunt's voice. I whirled around to see Jade looking a little questioningly at the document.

"Shit!" I screamed, slamming my laptop shut. My cheeks burned more than they ever had as they went tomato red, my eyes wide.

"Something you want to talk about Romeo?" she asked, slowly placing her bag on the floor. I couldn't speak, what was I supposed to say?

"My hair is more curled than waves" she muttered, and mocked a smile towards me. I just put my head down and squeezed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, my voice breaking slightly at the end. Most embarrassing moment of my life, cross that off my bucket list!

"For what? Writing an erotic make out session with me? That's great, thank God it wasn't Trina Vega, she annoys me … a lot" she chuckled. I smiled a little and looked up into her amazing eyes; their piercing colours caught me every time.

"So, are we going to pick a good song?" she asked, looking down at her bag.

"Yeah" I said, trying to pull my cool guy demeanour from the bottom of the toilet bowl.

"What kind of song should it be? Any particular genre you want?" she asked, looking up at me and I forgot everything. My chilled and flirtatious self was back, because the next thing I said screamed teenage boy hormones.

"What about something to do with this?" the corner of my mouth lifting seductively as I leaned towards her. My lips captured hers and I melted, my hands automatically grabbing her hips and pulling me closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt complete but I wanted to try something. I broke apart from her for a little, grabbing the back of her thighs. Her eyes widened a little as they looked at me questioningly but lustfully. I pushed her against the side of my RV and her legs wrapped around my waist, I wanted to try it a little rougher. I began kissing and suckling at her neck, leaving small red marks near her collarbone, not big enough to be a hickey but still enough to get a satisfied and pleasurable look from her which turned me on so bad. I walked over to the bed, placing her down roughly as I crawled on top of her. I broke away and took off my shirt, she bit her lip and I swear I almost came there it was so sexy. She ran her hands over the planes of my bare stomach and chest and then pulled me back down towards her. Our lips parted and I was right, her lips tasted like vanilla and they intoxicated me. She was like a drug, three days and I was head over heels for her. I had written out my dream of her on a bloody word document for Christ's sake. I didn't think I would ever admit something like this to myself, but I was whipped. I was whipped and we weren't even officially going out yet. Fuck.

Jade's POV

He pressed his body against mine, my hands roaming the hardened muscles of his chest and stomach. He planted hungry kisses down my neck and around my collarbone, his hands gripping my waist firmly; I was getting really turned on. Why was I doing this? But he was so sexy. I should really stop, like now! But he was so sexy. Stop it, now! But he is so sexy. My mental battle ended when his hands ran up my stomach and cupped my breasts over the fabric of my dress, I realised I had never actually been touched there by a guy. I had been in previous relationships and kissed guys on missions but I was a virgin and this was all new. I gasped at his touch, it felt so good. I saw him smile at my reaction and he pushed his lips back onto mine, his tongue tracing my bottom lip and exploring my mouth as I gripped his dark hair. He moaned against my lips, the butterflies danced wildly in my lower stomach. I moaned back as he arched my back against him, I suddenly felt a bulge growing in his pants. I smiled against his lips as we started to slowly grind against each other, his member hardening and I started breathing heavier. He groaned sexily in the back of his throat as he grinded against my hips, his lips still firm on mine and his hands cupping my face and back. I pushed up on him, knowing we had to stop now. He understood immediately and parted our lips and stared into my eyes, however he asked the question I was dreading.

"Jade … will you be my girlfriend?" he said it so innocently, it was like we hadn't just had a very heated kiss on his bed and he didn't have a huge bulge in his pants that was currently turning me on. I knew I had to say no, but … I wanted to. I bit my lip and my eyebrows furrowed slightly, I would have to tell Cherub I was using Beck for the mission. But was I really? Was I really just going to use him, or would this be something else? I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. I nodded sheepishly and the grin that appeared on his face made me feel better, like I had made the right choice. He took me in for a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. We sat up on the bed and giggled,

"Probably time to find a good song?" Beck asked, his brown eyes glancing up into mine. I nodded and smiled and then he reached for his short, uh no.

"Um, no, leave it off" I giggled and he shrugged and sat in the computer chair. I went and sat on his lap, his arms fit around my waist perfectly, his head resting on my shoulder and his lips occasionally tickled my neck. I opened up the computer screen to find the story he had written, I giggled and he eagerly clicked the exit button and wrapped his arms back around my waist. I smiled and clicked on his iTunes, and we both began browsing for the perfect song to sing as a duet.

**Maria's POV**

I sat at the modern bench top in our kitchen, my fingers tapping against the keyboard as I made a very outstanding resume that every employer would want. I had just finished typing when Zach texted me and told me to pick me up from the shop because it had started to rain. It nine already and Jade had left at about six, so I planned on picking her up after I had picked up Zach from the shop he had bought groceries from, considering they were on two different sides of the suburb, I would pass back by our house on the way to her, but anyway. I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet off the kitchen bench and walked out to the car, however I ended up jogging when the rain was much heavier than I thought. I got into the car and texted Zach back,

_On my way Zach, just leaving the house now_

I put all my belongings in the cup holder next to the passenger seat and revved the engine of the large black SUV. I drove out of the driveway and onto the wet road. The tyres squelching loudly as I rounded the corner, I drove the ten minutes to the shop that Zach had skate-boarded to. He was waiting out the front with four large plastic bags in his hands. His baseball cap was turned up at the side as his black hair stuck out and covered the tops of his eyes. He smiled at me as I pulled in and jogged into the rain and crawled into the back seat and placed the grocery bags on the floor.

"Thanks" he said, shaking out small droplets from his hair and sticking his cap back on.

"No problem" I smiled, pulling out and driving back towards the house. The car started to make funny noises as I rounded the corner into the street before our house and then it just stopped completely, the engine making a defeated sound and I gaped in disbelief. No way. Zach groaned and gripped the bags tighter,

"Looks like we are legging it home" he muttered and I groaned and grabbed two plastic bags off him. I placed my wallet and phone inside the one filled with fruit and looked back at him.

"On three" I said, motioning to the door, he nodded. "One, two … three!" We jumped out and slammed the doors, we started jogging and I clicked the car keys to lock it before turning and jogging speedily through the rain. Trained as a Cherub agent, this distance was nothing; it was just annoying with heavy grocery bags, in heels and through the pouring rain. Zach powered ahead of me, his baseball cap flicking off the water as he ran.

Finally we got to the house and went round to the back, I had left it open. We walked in and dumped the bags, breathing heavily from out work out. I quickly grabbed out my phone and realised I couldn't pick up Jade.

_To: Jade_

_Car has broken down, I can't pick you up. Can Beck's parents, guardians or whatever drop you home by ten please?_

I snapped my phone shut and walked upstairs to claim the first shower. Zach shrugged and started unpacking the groceries. It was nine-thirty, so I assumed Jade would be home in about half an hour. I stripped down and entered the bathroom, stepping under the heat of the shower. It felt so nice and I saw my phone buzz, that was Jade texting me back with a: they can drop me home, so I began to apply shampoo to my long dark hair.

_Meanwhile, 30 Minutes Earlier…_

**Jade's POV**

We had picked two songs to choose from for the music assessment, our primary option was _The Closer I Get to You _by Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway, but we had _Baby It's Cold Outside_ for a backup. The first option had been picked by me and it was honestly exactly how I felt in this relationship. The lyrics that stood out the most were

_Over and over again  
>I tried to tell myself that we<br>Could never be more than friends  
>And all the while inside<br>I knew it was real  
>The way you make me feel<em>

_Lying here next to you  
>Time just seems to fly<br>Needing you more and more  
>Let's give love a try<em>

I knew I shouldn't have picked a song that was mirroring how I felt because then I would get attached and sing my heart out and mean it if we had to perform it. Isn't that swell. Anyway, that mental battle had already been fought over and I was cuddling up with Beck on his bed, and we were watching a movie. He had just gotten the copy of Black Swan and wanted to watch it so that's what we were watching. It was just past nine o'clock when a light rap on the door tore me out of the dramatic scene on the television. I turned towards Beck, would his … guardian get angry that he had a girl in here, but thankfully she didn't come inside after Beck replied she just said what she had to say from outside. God I love it when people have the courtesy to not bother me, makes me happy inside.

"Beck, Rob and I are going over to the Valentine's now, for the usual" she said,

"No problem, see you after school tomorrow!" Beck called, and I gave him a searching look.

He glanced at me and smiled,

"You know Cat Valentine? Ditzy red head?"

I nodded and he continued,

"My aunt and uncle are really good friends with her parents and every Wednesday night she sleeps over someone's house and I stay here and do homework and watch movies while they have a good time playing poker, drinking a little and just talking"

"So they just trust you every Wednesday night?"

"Yes, I haven't actually done anything crazy while they have been out and they've been doing it for about a year now" he grinned, proud with his mature achievement.

"So you have girls over here most Wednesday's?" I asked, oh my God, was I actually hurt. Well okay, I liked Beck, a little more than I should and other girls where I was right now made my blood boil, that wasn't a good kind of pain!

"No!" his eyebrows furrowed at me, "You're actually only the second girl who has ever been in here past nine at night, the only other is Cat but that's cause our guardians and parents are really close"

I was so happy inside, I was about to hit myself. I felt so loved and ecstatic and Cat Valentine like. I beamed up at him and pecked his lips, his minty taste staying on my lips. My phone vibrated in my bag and I groaned, who was texting me?

"Whoa Jade, I knew you liked me, but I'm not ready to use one of _those _yet" he joked, what the hell was he-

"I didn't bring a _vibrator_, you child!" I said, punching his shoulder and reaching down for my bag. I rummaged for the phone inside and finally reaching it, I had one new message. It was from Maria and it was now nine forty-five, Beck's mum had left us alone just fewer than fifteen minutes ago.

_From: Maria_

_Car has broken down, I can't pick you up. Can Beck's parents, guardians or whatever drop you home by ten please?_

I froze, this wasn't good. Beck looked at me concerned, "What's up?" he asked.

"Mum's car broke down and she can't pick me up so she asked if you're … guardian could drop me home, but she has left and …" I trailed off and he looked quizzical. His eyes flickered with a thought but then he looked down at his hands.

"What?" I asked, he had thought of something and anything was good right now.

"You could … you know, stay over, my aunt won't mind" he said sheepishly, rubbing his hands together. What would Maria think about that? She would get really angry. I leant back against the pillows and closed my eyes; God Maria is going to be so pissed tomorrow. I replied back to her, telling her I was staying over and had prepared for this out of a rare coincidence and told her I had packed pyjamas and a toothbrush. I didn't get a reply back from her so I didn't know if she was getting the gun ready or not, but you know, I could just hope she didn't severe me into pieces and ship me off to Madagascar for the carnivorous lemur monkeys.

I turned towards Beck and he looked at me happily.

"Can I borrow something to wear to bed?"

"Do you _have _to wear something" he said, his lip pulling up in the corner and he chuckled.

"Do you still _want _to have your balls attached to your body in the morning?" I said sarcastically, putting a fake sweet smile on my face. His eyes widened and he jumped off the bed, grabbing me an oversized shirt and chucked it to me. I smiled at him and got out of the bed to change.

**Beck's POV**

I leant back against the pillows as she got out of the bed. Her dress was a little ruffled at the back so I could see the tops of her thighs. It turned me on as she started unzipping her dress and then she looked at me and I looked her in the eye.

"Turn around" she asked almost sweetly but a hint of demanding in her voice. I sighed and turned around and heard her dress fall to the ground. Would she notice if I took a sneak peak? I slowly and silently shifted in the bed so my head was just a little to the side and I could see her. She was facing the wall of the RV thank god; she was only wearing the ripped stocking and a bra. She then slowly slid down her stocking and my mouth fell open as I saw the skimpy and lacy piece of material she had on for her underwear. Her stockings were now clinging to her feet and she lifted up one leg and I saw almost everything as she pulled the foot of the stocking off one of her feet. I felt myself rapidly get hard, the member pushing on the material of my boxers and jeans. I almost groaned as she lifted her other leg up, it all seemed to be going in slow motion as she removed the foot of the stocking and lifted up her arms and slid the oversized shirt over her head. I turned quickly back around and asked,

"Done yet?" as if I hadn't been staring at her beautiful body the whole time. She was truly stunning, she was actually perfect and I couldn't get enough.

"Yep, you can turn back around now" she said getting back into the covers.

"I didn't look!" I defended,

"I saw you, you moron, your eyes were glued to my ass the whole time, your erection was so big I could see it through the back of my head!" I blushed and she laughed,

"If I tell you that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, will you forgive a teenage boy for watching a half-naked girl in lacy underwear get changed?" she giggled and muttered,

"Maybe" I smiled as she shuffled closer to me and I spooned her. A little noise came out of her mouth in surprise as our hips touched, oh God, I forgot I had been … excited. I blushed and felt her body shake with chuckles as she scuffled closer to me and rubbed her ass against me. Now that I had flipped her around because I really couldn't take it any longer or I was going to explode downstairs, I kissed her lightly on the lips as we cuddled closer. Our attention turned back to the television and after the movie finished we fell asleep in each other's arms. Our legs were tangle as we had shuffled back around and my arm was around her as we spooned. I gripped around her stomach and her arms folded over mine. My face was buried in her soft long hair and I fell asleep with ease just after Jade did. Her slow breathing calming me and my arms felt complete around her body.

**Everything is going so smoothly, maybe a little too smoothly hey? What do you think is going to happen? I will give a virtual tray of cupcakes to the person who gets close! **

**PLEEAASSEEE REEVVIEEWW! Really does make my day and helps so much.**

**I have decided that – need to get 25 reviews before next update – SO REVIEW my pretties' haha. Love you guys and don't forget, in your review tell me what you think is going to happen?**


	5. Out of the Picture

**Disclaimer: Sorry for harshing your mellow , I apologise for not giving a disclaimer every chapter because it depresses me that I am not the successful and hilarious Dan Schneider or the fabulous author known as Robert Muchamore. SO SORRY! **

**OMG GUYS! I reached 26 reviews overnight! I was so happy; you all get a virtual cupcake each just for being amazing. By the way, sorry for the late update, just started Year 11 and I must say the homework is long and touch, but I will update as much as possible! *Smiley Face***

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5:**

Jade's POV

Beck and I lounged around in his afternoon, school had been cancelled due to wet weather but police work for Zach hadn't been, and I couldn't face up to Maria just yet. I lay on his bed, re-reading the song we were going to do a duet of, even though I knew all the words of by heart now. It was weird, Beck and I were now officially a couple and we hadn't told anyone yet, so I was happy I had this free day to dwell on it before people started gossiping and staring and doing all those stupid things that they do when someone gets together with someone. My homework was done; I hadn't gotten any assignments besides this music one, so I guess there was no reason I really had to go home until tonight. I rolled over and looked at Beck, his dark hair falling in his eyes as they skimmed across the lyrics. His hands held the paper lightly, his fingertips playing with the corner and his foot tapping a slow beat. He noticed me a few seconds later, staring at him and he smiled, crawling towards me. He slinked on top of me, getting a giggle out of me. He pressed his lips sweetly to mine before looking into mine. He rolled over me, his arms still around me as he breathed onto my cheek.

"Can we play a game?" I asked suddenly, I even surprised myself.

"What kind of game?" he chuckled, he didn't know whether I was being seductive or not.

"Truth or Dare? Well, just truth, because I don't want to move" I smiled, putting my arms over his arms around my waist.

"Truth it is" he said, cuddling closer to me. We were spooning, his head rested on my shoulder and I could feel every part of him against me, a comforting and protective shell around me. I am only ever going to admit this once, but I felt wanted and loved and the protective hold he had on me made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. The way he thrived on supporting and defending me from the bad things in the world, he made me feel complete. The hard exterior of negativity and bluntness, the strong and independent shield that replaced my insecurities was down when with him and he knew it.

"Okay truth or truth?" he asked, grinning against my hair.

"Truth" I answered, as if it had been a tough question. He giggled a little, the waves of joy vibrating his stomach and sending them along my body as well.

"What is your favourite movie?"

"That is such a lame question"

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Fine … The Notebook, and don't tell me I'm a sap" I said in a half-threatening tone and he chuckled.

"Why would I say that? I love the Notebook!"

"You do?" I was astonished. I had never heard a guy admit that he enjoyed that romantic drama.

"I love it" he answered, squeezing my waist.

"Okay, truth or truth?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Is what necessary? Why would you ask that?"

"Jade…"

"No, answer my question, truth or truth"

"Jade…"

"Oh what Aladdin?"

"I pick truth"

My eyes narrowed and I sighed deeply and he smiled against my neck, planting little kisses on the soft skin every now and again.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Was what necessary? Why would you ask that?" he mocked and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"I picked truth!" he continued, rubbing his elbowed stomach against my back.

"What is your biggest fear?"

"House fires" he answered simply and I remembered Ted and I's discussion on Beck's history.

"Why?" I knew I shouldn't pry, but I had too. Who knew, this could make us closer. Oh my God, I shouldn't be doing this. This will make more of an emotional connection between us and I don't know whether I can break his heart as easily with that kind of connection. I sighed and shut my eyes as he answered, trying not to be emotional about this. But once he started, I couldn't help but listen, sympathise and fall even more in love with him.

"When I was a little younger, I was in my room, it was on the bottom level of the house and I had my iPod in. I was listening to music and doing my homework and then I heard this massive explosion. I ran out of my room to see half of my house on fire, my parents… they were on the fire side upstairs and I didn't know if they were okay. I tried to get up the stairs to them but I couldn't, I grabbed my phone and called the fire department. I climbed up the side of the house, the fire was everywhere, and the house was even burning. I looked into their bedroom window and saw them both … asleep on their bed, holding hands. I keep that picture in my head of them, just them sleeping, holding hands and that's how I remember them. But that is why I am scared of house fires and sometimes just fire alone, it's also half the reason I stay out in this RV"

"Beck… I'm so sorry" I cuddled closer to him, squeezing his arms and then I said something that I know is not allowed to be said. In that moment, I forgot I was a CHERUB agent, in that moment I forgot that Beck and I shouldn't actually be dating and I said it,

"My parents died too"

"Really?" he asked softly. We were bonding, over the death of our parents, this didn't happen but we understood each other for it.

"Car crash" I continued,

"So Maria is you're…?"

"Aunt" I lied, I couldn't say anything else, and this was getting too personal. He squeezed me impossibly closer to him, rubbing his chin against my shoulder.

"Babe, I'm sorry"

"Did you just call me babe?"

"You love it"

…

Last night had been horrible, I had gone home at five to a massive lecture and Maria said I would have punishment laps back at Cherub if I didn't be responsible for the whole of the mission. It wasn't my fault her car had broken down and Beck's parents couldn't drive me home, it's not like I was irresponsible either. I think it was better for me to stay there than to walk home through the paedophilic forest they have going on around here. I'd stalked up to my room as soon as she had finished and gone to bed.

It was now six in the morning and my phone was chiming loudly in my ear, telling me to wake up. I turned it off and slowly rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I did all the normal things that I had been doing each school morning but this morning Beck was picking me up. It was the first time we would go to school as a couple and I didn't know what was going to happen, this had never happened to me before. I felt a little giddy; I was nervous and excited to be Beck's girlfriend. However, the nagging feeling at the bottom of my stomach forever reminded me that unfortunately this fling couldn't be real. In a few months I would have to leave for Cherub. I would have to leave Los Angeles, Hollywood Arts and Beck behind. At this point in time, I had no idea how I was going to do that.

He pulled up outside the house and beeped once; I grabbed my bag and hurried out. I had on black stockings, a short black skirt and a deep blue and purple long sleeve shirt. My dark combat boots hit the driveway as I briskly walked towards his truck passenger door. I jumped in and said hey, dumping my bag on the floor.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he whispered, leaning towards me. I smiled and leant in as well, capturing his lips. They tasted like mint and his hand softly ran down my cheek. I lightly nipped at his bottom lip with my teeth and we parted, both smiling. He hit the gas again and we drove off to school. We had Sikowitz up first, I was actually excited about that, Sikowitz always gave the most interesting and random lectures that were somehow related to whatever we were studying.

Shortly after, we pulled up in the half-full parking lot of the school; I stepped down onto the thick white lines and slung my bag over my shoulder. Beck wrapped his arms around my waist, his fingers playing with the hem of my skirt and I wrapped my arm around him. He smiled as we pushed open the double doors together and entered Hollywood Arts. Almost immediately as we entered, several eyes turned towards us and then a sea of gossip started to spread like wildfire. I bit my lip nervously as we headed for our lockers. I opened mine; untangling myself from him for a second while I grabbed my books for the first two classes of today. I heard his locker slam shut and he put his books in his bag. He dumped it on the ground and walked the two steps to my locker. I slammed it shut and slung the bag over my shoulder, I turned around and Beck's lips were against mine. I smiled into the kiss, if he wanted to make our relationship so public, I was going to make it public. I draped my hands softly on the back of his neck and he gripped my waist, pushing my back against the cool metal of the lockers. He smiled against my lips as I deepened the kiss; we intoxicated each other but were interrupted by awkward coughing. I looked towards the idiot who had interrupted us, daggers shooting from my eyes, Beck just glanced over, a loved up look filling his face with a goofy smile. Andre looked up awkwardly and then I realised why, we had made out against his locker. Beck smiled, pulled me by the hips away and I wrapped my arm around him. Andre slowly sauntered to his locker and then quickly grabbed out his books.

"So you guys are … you know-"

"Going out? Dating? Seeing each other? Liking each other's presence? Amazingly making out before some stupid person decides to interrupt us?" I interrupted, my eyes narrowing slightly at the musical prodigy of a child. He gulped and then shifted to his other foot.

"Yeah" I answered my own question.

"That's awesome" he smiled.

"I know" I said quietly and seductively, leaning forward and then dragging Beck's hand along with me to the class room of Sikowitz. We entered the classroom and were greeted by three other people who I didn't know. We linked hands as we walked to the back of the room and took up our usual seats. I turned my chair half way around and propped my legs up onto Beck's laps, his hands casually placed themselves on top of them and traced circles on the thighs.

The class slowly flooded in and took the remaining seats, each time a new person entered; their normal facial expression would disappear to a look of surprise when they saw the new couple.

…

"Okay, who wants to do another alphabetical improvisation? I know you love them!" Sikowitz cooed, putting his head upright in his hands with a large grin on his face. Everyone cheered and he decided to pick the people himself.

"Children, I would like the aspiring pop star commonly known as Tori, the laid back fashionista commonly known as Beck, the spicy newcomer commonly known as Jade and the eccentric red head commonly known as Cat" everyone giggled as Beck, Tori, Cat and I took our positions on stage. I automatically linked my arm with Beck and his hand rested on my waist.

"Cat! You shall start with the letter O!" Sikowitz jogged back down to a chair at the back and leaned forward, sipping from a straw in a coconut.

"Oh my God! Are you and Jade like together now Beck!" she asked excitedly, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Pretty sure" he answered, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Quick timing considering Jade just got here Beck" Tori said, she didn't say it bitterly; I think she just meant it curiously. I mean, I'm the one who had taken her advice and 'gone for it'.

"Right, well, you know what they say"

"Soup makes you sleepy?" Cat asked, her red eyes widening in curiosity. The game continued in this formation, Cat, Beck, Tori and then I.

"Totally" Beck said, rolling his eyes with his pathetic answer.

"Unable to process that considering how quick it has been" Tori muttered, laughing at her too pathetic response.

"Very clever, both of you, those answers were almost as intelligent as the mosquitoes that fly towards the electric lights!" I said sarcastically, putting my hands on my hips.

"When did you guys decide to go out?" Cat asked, smiling in a girly way.

"X-ceptional question" Beck laughed and I grinned and rolled my eyes at him.

"You guys want to give us a sneak preview of how you got together?" Tori giggled and Cat's mouth fell agape and she cracked up into laughter.

"Zero chance!"

"Aw come on!" Cat whined cheekily,

"Babe?"

"Cute"

"Don't push me Beck"

"Aw come on Jadey!" Cat cooed,

"Cat you're out!" Sikowitz screamed, raising his coconut in the air. She sauntered sorrowfully back to her seat and sat down.

"Even if I tell you that you look beautiful?" Beck whispered to me and aw's were heard throughout the whole classroom. I blushed and turned my body towards him, away from the audience.

"For God's sakes, just make out already"

"God! Why does everyone want so see us rubbing gums?"

Tori sniggered at my comment and looked at Beck for his reply.

"How about we just save it for later" he winked and I heard someone at the back of the classroom wolf whistle. I glared daggers towards the people at the back and they cowered down.

"I think now would benefit everyone" Tori winked as well. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity and sighed.

"Just because you all are going to annoy the hell out of me if I don't" I sighed once more and pulled Beck's face toward mine. His hands automatically went to my hips and gripped me closer, his body pressing up against mine. He widened his mouth and I could taste the mint on his breath. I pulled away and looked at everyone. Everyone was smitten with out little moment and Beck looked like a lovesick puppy as his hands stayed on my waist.

"K" he said, a lazy grin on his face. At that moment the bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom briskly, hoping to be on time for their next class. I smiled at Tori, secretly thanking her for making everyone see who belonged to who and she smiled back. Tori actually wasn't that bad. I grabbed Beck's hand and we both grabbed our books, we both had a spare period next so we decided to go and chill out under the oak trees at the back of the school.

…

I was leaving school, the rain had just started to sprinkle but Beck said he could drive me home so I wasn't worried. His Theatre class had gone overtime and he was still getting stuff from his locker so I decided to wait in his truck. I jumped in and dumped my bag in front of me, leaning back into the soft passenger seat.

"No, the Oliver's are the problem John" I heard a voice say in a hushed voice. I glanced slowly out the window to see Mr Vega talking on the phone with, an umbrella raised over his head as he leant against his Mercedes. Hang on; Oliver was Beck's last name? What was this dickhead up to now? I wound the window down the slightest bit, hoping not to attract any attention from him. He didn't notice as I could now just hear his conversation. I quickly grabbed out my phone and turned on the speaker, hoping to capture something interesting for Cherub.

"John listen, there's a reason they're up with the Valentine's" That was Cat's last name; Oh my God what was he talking about? "They are working for the others; the Oliver's are actually more involved than the Valentines. The Valentines tried to get out of it because they didn't want their daughter to find out, not like the ditz could figure it out anyway."

My mouth widened in disgust as he insulted the sweet girl who had become to be my friend.

"I know that you moron! We need to get them out of the picture! They are close to exposing us- Hang on; wait my daughter just left the building, I'll call you back later" He hung up the phone and put on a smile as Tori approached him. He took her into a loving hug and opened the door for her, asking her how her day was. She smiled and got into the car, telling her father about her normal day at school. His built body slipped into the sports car, he started it up and they drove off. I stopped recording on my phone and placed it back into my bag.

A few seconds later Beck entered and I composed myself quickly, hiding my annoyance towards Mr Vega with something else.

"What took you so long?"

"Babe, I told you Theatre ran over time" he muttered cutely, starting up the truck. He never got annoyed when I spoke to him bitterly, even if I was telling him how much of a douche he was being. He still spoke to me sweetly and cared about everything I said. I smiled and leant back in the seat.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, glancing over at me, a light smile appearing on his lips.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"I love it when you're happy"

"I know"

He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine quickly before exiting the school parking lot and driving back to his RV so we could study for the afternoon. The thought of Mr Vega wanting to get someone out of the picture, was it the Oliver's or the Valentine's or both, someone of the families in particular? I didn't know but the thought didn't leave my head, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I pulled out my phone and sent a text message to Maria, attaching the audio and giving her a really quick description of what had happened. I didn't get a text back but I knew she had got it.

**Okay guys, that was kind of a filler chapter besides the last little scene! I'm so sorry, school is really making updates hard but I promise I will update as often as I can!**

**Next Update happens after 35 Reviews! So revvviiewww and tell me if you liked/disliked/loved/hated/wanted more/ or whatever from this chapter! **

**Thank guys, don't forget to review, Bee xo**


	6. Detonate

**Disclaimer: We have been through this. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter *smiley face* (since doesn't let smiley faces appear on posted chapters haha)**

**Chapter 6:**

Jade's POV

It had been a week since the weird phone call between Mr Vega and the man called John. Cherub had tracked down the number but it had ended up being from a pay phone and we didn't pick up any calls over the next few days from his office. I was worried about what he had said, still. I was worried for Beck's family, for Cat's family and I felt hopeless not being able to get any information on the caller. I had forced Tori to invite me over again, begging to be her partner for an acting exercise which needed to be rehearsed. Beck had been upset when I had automatically chosen Tori over him for the acting exercise, he would get over it, and I was his music partner. I felt bad when we were getting so close but then again I realised it was good, we were getting too close. Last night, I had slept over for the third time that week. We had watched more movies and cuddled and talked more. I had practically said the same thing about my parents dying in a car accident and then told him just a few average stories about how we use to go to the park and play games. He told me about his childhood too, we had reached a very high point in our relationship. Besides the mission, Beck was everything to me at the moment. Every time I was away from him I told myself it was wrong, I told myself that I couldn't get involved with him and that I should just break it off, before we got impossibly closer and it was even harder to break off when the mission ended. But every time I had just about convinced myself that him and I together was completely wrong, he walked over and kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his strong arms around my waist and I felt at home. In that moment, I knew I loved him and I hated myself for falling in love. This had never happened to me before, why couldn't I fall in love with some other Cherub agent back on campus? Why couldn't I just be able to ignore Beck like everyone else has been able to with sweet guys on missions? Why was I different? But the horrible thing was, I already knew the answer to all these questions. Beck loved me back. We were in love and it wasn't the stupid teenage romance kind. He actually loved me and said he would do anything for me, and even though I hate to say it, I felt the same way. We were like one of those cute little heart necklaces that are in halves. Two pieces were scattered across the universe, he had one and I had one and our click was inevitable. It was an unconditional love that I didn't even know existed, that I just had to have found on a fucking mission. This love that I could only share with Beck Oliver for three months, most people get decades, I get three months. What a wonderful hand I am dealt in the topic of love. get decades, I get three months. What a wonderful hand I am dealt in the topic of love. Yeah, that was sarcasm.

…

I briskly walked to the parking lot with Tori Vega. Her long chestnut hair flowing out behind her as her heeled boots clipped on the bitumen of the parking lot. She looked back and I smiled at her as I trotted along behind her. My combat boots scuffed at the road as I contemplated my various difficult situations. Beck. Mr Vega. Maria. These three things burned me. Beck, well I don't want to think about that right now. Mr Vega, he was smooth, it was difficult to catch this man red-handed, he had people doing his dirty work for him and no matter how hard we tried, the bugs we set at his house and workplace never caught any signs of dirty activity. And then there was Maria, she was becoming suspicious of my situation with Beck, she knew what it was like to be a teenage girl who liked a boy, she knew what was beginning to happen between us and was almost convincing me to bail on this mission so nothing serious happened.

Speak of the devil, oh ha ha, the irony. Mr Vega pulled up in his _other _expensive car and Tori and I lumbered into the backseat.

"Good afternoon girls!" he said smiling, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Hey dad" Tori said, grabbing a water bottle out of her bag and raising the bottle to her lips.

"Hi Mr Vega, how are you?" I asked politely.

"I am very well, thank you… umm Jade, right?" he asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror questioningly.

"Yeah, Jade West" I smiled, running a hand through my hair.

"West? Are you related to Zachary West?"

"I am" My brain whizzed in victory as I was finally having a bonding moment with Mr Vega and involving Zach.

"Bright young man he is! Very good at what he does, you tell him I said that"

"I really shouldn't, he would just get even more cocky than normal" I joked. Mr Vega gave a throaty laugh and turned a sharp right, swapping gears.

"And your mother, Maria, she seems like a very nice lady, worked at a coffee house with my wife for a little while. Why did she leave again?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, well, the hours didn't suit her, you know, with us kids getting involved with different things and it was a little closer too" I said calmly. For some reason, I felt like he was testing me but being polite at the same time, trying to hide the interrogative tone in his voice. However, that might just be how he talks to people, probably not.

"Of course makes sense" he nodded, pouting his lips in understanding before speaking again. "When did you guys move up here?"

"Just three weeks ago"

"Why is that?" Oh God, here is the interrogation.

"Dad!" Tori exclaimed, finally speaking, what had she been doing this whole time?

"Tori, I just want to get to know your friends!" he looked hurt at her sudden outburst.

"It's okay Tori, I completely understand" I nodded; I knew that pleased parents, taking the side of them rather than their friends. Hopefully, that would make him trust the West family more?

"My dad wasn't very nice to my mum and she was just sick of it, I was interested in a performing arts high school and then found Hollywood Arts, Zach wanted to work for a police force and we found really good statistics and stuff in this area so you know, it was hello Hollywood" I finished, almost quoting the mission briefing.

"I'm so sorry about your father, you know, I could always hunt him down and bring him to justice, considering I'm a cop" he smiled playfully,

"Nah, it wasn't that bad, it was just verbal and no one wants to live with an ass like that" I swiped my hand in a forget-about-it way and crossed my arms back over my chest.

"Of course, of course, well Jade, you seem like a lovely girl and I would be delighted if our families became friends"

"Fantastic! My mother will be happy to hear that" Obviously he was happy to hear that as he clapped his hands together as we pulled up in the Vega driveway.

"Excellent! I look forward to it! Now, you girls have some fun but don't forget about your homework". We all exited the car, Mr Vega going off into a different room of the house as Tori and I went up to her bedroom. We talked for a while and then worked on the acting scene we were supposed to do. It didn't take long; we made ours very humorous with me adding my sarcastic humour into lots of places. We laughed as we rehearsed our scene a few times and then lay down on the bed and sighed happily.

"So, how are you and Beck?" she asked, turning over and placing her head on her arms. Her small body was flat out as she crossed her arms and leaned on them. I sat up cross-legged and sighed.

"We're good, actually pretty serious"

She raised an eyebrow playfully, "You guys are so cute together and it looks serious!" she cooed,

"Not that kind of serious!"

"Sure, sure" she winked and we both laughed. Tori was actually really nice, she cared about other people and was happy when other's had fortunes, which I liked in people. I was thankful that my first assumption of her was incorrect, she didn't have a crush on Beck and I wouldn't have to worry about that interrupting parts of the Cherub mission. However, her having a crush on Beck would mean I wouldn't have to date him and would be easier for me to get over him, that actually may have been easier but you know, that's all down the toilet now considering Beck and I are head over heels for each other. Pity me.

"No, we are just, I don't even know" I grinned like a lovesick puppy and put my head in my hands.

"You guys don't seem like other teenage couples, he seems protective of you and you seem to lean back on him even though you're the tough sarcastic girl" she smiled, I knew she meant absolutely no offence by what she had said. I actually had taken it as a compliment.

"I don't know, it's not like we have to make out all the time to be satisfied, we can just spend a whole night talking about nothing and feel… complete" I said, looking down at my fiddling hands the entire time.

"Aw!" she shrieked, leaning over and wrapping her arms around me. I laughed and hugged her back. I was now facing the back of the bed, my head peering over the side when I saw something off. I narrowed my eyes as I continued to hug the still 'awing' girl. The tiniest of devices was stuck into the crack in the floorboard. It was a bug. Someone had planted a bug in Tori's room and was probably listening to this conversation. Had Zach done it? Maybe to see if he could pick up anything? I hadn't done it; I had only bugged the office. Maria didn't come to the house at all and I can't recall Zach coming. I leant back and plastered a lovesick and amused look on my face, composing myself and telling myself I would deal with it after I finish this bonding moment which was actually a bonding moment a few seconds ago before my inner agent kicked in. I wonder if it was her father, but, would he be that bent on privacy around his daughter's friends? Unless he knew who I was and had planted it just in case?

I was suddenly interrupted my Mr Vega's booming voice.

"Tori, Cat and Beck are here!"

I looked at her confused and she also looked confused.

"I didn't invite them" she muttered, her eyebrows furrowing as she exited her bedroom. I quickly took the opportunity to look at the bug before she got back. I got down on my hands and knees and examined the small device. It was different from the one's we used, but still looked pretty expensive. It was shoved into the crevice tightly and only if you had trained eyes you could see the differentiation in colour. I quickly sat back up on the bed as footsteps approached the doorway.

I heard Tori mutter something, raising her voice at the end implying a question; I assumed she was asking why they were here?

"Your dad invited us considering Beck and I are partners and you and Jade are partners!" Cat cooed excitedly, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as they all entered Tori's large bedroom. Beck put a lazy smile on his face as I sat perched quietly on the bed. I smiled back as he came over and sat next to me, wrapping a warm hand around my waist.

"You guys done?" he asked, noticing that no books were open around the bed, all piled up neatly on the desk. Tori and I both nodded.

"You guys?" I asked, turning into Beck's deep eyes, almost losing myself.

"We have picked a genre and have a general outline but we haven't written the script yet"

"It's not romance is it?" I asked bitterly, my eyes narrowing.

"Of course it is, we make out and everything" he smiled sarcastically, pressing his lips to my forehead. I rolled my eyes and leant in to him. Cat giggled and told me what they were really doing.

"It's a drama" she fussed, shifting happily from one foot to the other.

"Cool, Tori and I are doing a comedy because I felt like it" I said bluntly, a tight lipped smile plastered on my face. Tori chuckled and sat down on the office chair. Cat giggled and came and put her head in my lap.

"So, anyway, why are you here again?" Tori asked. Her face turning into one of questioning.

"Well, your dad suggested it" Beck answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"What did he say?" I asked inquisitively, why did Tori's dad want Beck and Cat over here?

I heard the echoing of something and glanced out Tori's bedroom window to see a car pulling out of their long driveway. I turned to Tori questioningly.

"Probably dad going out for business again" she shrugged it off, grabbing a tube of lip gloss off her bedside table and applying it. Cat reached over and grabbed some and applied it to her own lips. Tori offered it to me but I declined as I tried to think of reasons Mr Vega would invite Cat and Beck over and then leave. The conversation immediately came back to my mind. _We need to get them out of the picture. The Oliver's are more involved than the Valentine's. _More involved in what though? Hang on; he wanted them out of the picture. Beck and Cat were here, their families were at home, and Mr Vega had just left. What was he going to do?

My eyes widened and my body froze. _Out of the picture._

That never meant anything good.

"Jade … Jade? Jade?" I zoned back to reality to find everyone's eyes on me. Three pairs of wide brown eyes looking into my bluey-green jewels. I shook my head and muttered,

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Beck said to me in an ushered tone. I looked into his eyes, his sweet caring eyes and couldn't help myself when I felt tears pressing against my own. I bit my lip in anxiety and also trying to hold back the flood of tears wanting to stream.

"We have to leave now!" I said, the raspy tone in my voice creeping through.

"Jade?" he asked louder in a warning tone.

"Beck, now" I said sternly, taking his hand and dragging him out of Tori's bedroom and down the stairs.

"Jade!" he said once more, but still following. Well, I was gripping his hand so tightly he didn't have much of choice. I heard Cat and Tori call after us as well but I couldn't stop.

I ran to his truck and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Get in" I said bluntly, starting up the truck. I started reversing before he had shut the door and sped off after Mr Vega. I had seen him turn left out of the driveway and was just going to go with that. It was the way to Beck's house, I thought sadly. I stepped on the accelerator, whizzing past driver's travelling at normal speed limits.

"Jade" Beck tried to calm me down. In the corner of my eye, I could see his eyes wide and he kept glancing between me and the road. It was horrible to see him like this, he was terrified but the scariest thing was, he wasn't terrified of me, he trusted me. He actually didn't protest at what I was doing because he knew I was okay, God damn this true teenage romance shit, it was making things harder. Why couldn't he just be scared of my psychotic rampage along the bustling city streets and tell me to stop and that I was crazy or something.

"Where are we going?" he asked in a much calmer voice than he looked.

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"I can't" I said, the tears were pushing at my eyes and I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

He put a reassuring arm on my shoulder and looked at me; I exhaled loudly and felt so pressured to just tell him everything. But, thank goodness, I was snapped out of that mere breakdown when I spotted Mr Vega's number plate. He was parked in Beck's street and I turned in to it, slowing down completely and practically rolling past his car. Beck looked at where my eyes were and his eyebrows furrowed as he also noticed the Vega's number plate. I saw Mr Vega on the phone, his face in one of concentration. We rolled slowly into Beck's driveway; his RV parked a few metres away. Hang on, something wasn't right. Beck looked at me with a confused expression and I gave him a look that said don't move. I slowly inched out of the vehicle and ambled around to Beck's side slowly, opening the car door and he eased himself out. He looked down, ready to jump down from the passenger seat, his aunt peered out through the window and gave us a wave, his uncle sat comfortably at the table munching on some toast. Everything seemed fine.

Maybe I had overreacted? Maybe Mr Vega had just pulled over in this street on the way to his city office to answer the phone? God, I was paranoid. Suddenly, I looked back to see Mr Vega's car speed past just as Beck jumped out of his truck, his feet hitting the ground. I squinted to see a cylindrical device and Mr Vega's hand and my eyes widened in fear as I realised what it was. Before I could do anything, we were thrown backwards as the entire house burst into flames. The explosion filled my ears and all I could see were the red flames licking the sky and the dust falling like rain around everything. Beck's arms wrapped around me as I fell to the ground and everything went momentarily black.

**R&R**

**What is Beck going to do now? *sad face***

**Please, pretty please review **

**Bee xo**


	7. I Love You

**Disclaimer: Do not own the hilarious sitcom, commonly known as Victorious. Do not own the best-selling novels about child secret services, commonly known as Cherub. However, I do own the floor plan of the West safe house. Chyeah.**

**MUST READ:**** Now, the floor plan of the house may be a little different, previously I think she walked upstairs to go to her bedroom, however, now it is downstairs. I cannot remember whether there was even stairs before but now there is and their house is half on a hill so there are like three rooms downstairs, her bedroom being one of them. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSIONS.**

**ALSO:**** this chapter is rated M, as you have seen from the rating change because of … stuff/ haha**

**Chapter 7: I Love You**

**Jade's POV**

I was being shaken, my head felt like it was exploding and my heart was hammering. I slowly opened my eyes; the sweet but terror-stricken face of Beck hovered above me. Clouds of dust and flashes of orange light floated above him. My eyes widened and I sat up as I remembered what had happened. I sat upright and glanced towards the flaming building that was once Beck's house.

"Beck, I-". I couldn't say anything. My training kicked in and I realised I had to scope out the area, see what had caused this. I pulled myself up onto my shaking legs, Beck's hand steadying me and I started towards the still flaming house.

"Did you call the fire department" I asked insensitively, God, why I couldn't just sympathise with him. I couldn't believe this had happened to him twice now. He nodded sorrowfully, his feet didn't move as he just glanced up at the house. The flames dancing across his pupils, his brown eyes were black with sorrow. I stormed towards the house.

"Jade!" he cried, running after me. His legs moving for the first time as he stumbled towards me and gripped my shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if your aunt and uncle are still alive and what cause this?"

"But you can't go in there"

"Just trust me Beck; I know how to handle myself"

"Look Jade, I know you're strong and independent and all that shit, that's why I liked you in the first place. But this is fire; you can't put a mental barrier up between you and physical pain!"

"I know how to handle it Beck" I said calmly, walking off towards the house. I couldn't say anything else without giving away more. He stuttered and then ran after me.

"Beck you can't come in! The house is on bloody fire!" I said inconsiderately and regretted it instantly. He looked back at me stonily.

"And you can?"

I bit my lip and tried to find a way inside. I had a bad feeling, I knew his aunt and uncle would have been killed instantly, how, well … we hadn't heard any screaming. I opened the front door, the metal of the doorknob burned my hand but I managed to yank it open. A large burning puff of smoke poured out and clouded our vision; uncontrollable coughs came from both of us. I got down on my hands and knees and then I had an idea.

"Beck, get the hose, start putting it out if you can"

We were both in a trance, Beck in a shocked and unable to think for him kind of one and me, well, I was in agent mode. I army crawled into the living room; I had only been inside his house once and could hardly remember the floor plan. The heat was intense, my eyes were watering and my throat was dry and it was hard to breathe with all this smoke. I got into the kitchen through the living room, the pictures on the walls melting to the floor, the couch down to its frame. I saw the kitchen sink and prayed the Oliver family had one of those movable taps. I reached up, my hands almost singed as I grabbed it. I pulled at it and thankfully it came loose. I turned it on, my body staying pressed against the cupboards. I couldn't stand up or I would surely be incinerated. I fell back to the floor and the water squirted through the nozzle and I cleared some of my path. I could see about one metre around me, the cupboards now black from a light blue, there was no longer any furniture. There was a massive black star on the wall where some appliances were. I looked and saw a power point nearby and the oven below the large mark. I searched my memory, trying to remember what had last been there. The microwave? Someone had put an explosive in the microwave? But how?

…

Once I got back outside, I had ran after I had seen the face of Beck's loving aunt, her body in a distorted position near the dust that used to be the dining room table. I ran out, my lungs burning with dust and smoke, my eyes trying to refocus and my entire body feeling like I had just gotten majorly sunburnt. Beck was spraying the hose on high pressure against the side of the house. His body moving in exactly the same way each time he panned from one window to the next. His face was in one terrified and pained expression and I could see sweat forming on his face. But then I realised the sweat under his eyes wasn't perspiration. Tears were flowing from his eyes like there was no tomorrow. I grabbed the hose off him and he just fell to the ground in a heap, his eyes wide open, tears streaming. I took over with the hose, managing to put out small fires on the side of the house, a few minutes later, the fire department arrived and took over, sending us both to the hospital. Nothing was wrong with either of us, besides the initial shock and Beck hadn't said a word since. He had nowhere to stay so Maria, acting as a normal mother would, said Beck could stay with us. I mean, of course I begged because I felt so badly for him, so she had to say yes.

…

Maria pulled the door open for us; it was about nine at night, the stars gleaming brightly against the dark sky. I went inside, Beck's hand tightly in mine. Maria gave me a disapproving look as she noticed our entwined hands but I shrugged it off.

"You can sort out a bed for Beck? And um I have a night shift tonight, I will be back at eight tomorrow morning" she asked and then stated. I nodded and headed down the stairs. I hadn't mentioned to her that Beck and I would be sharing my bed, but you know, she didn't have to know that. Beck had a bag slung over his shoulder, a few changes of clothes and shoes and other essentials inside because he didn't know how much longer he would be staying at the house. We hadn't said a word to each other yet and I didn't know what to say. He had just lost two more members of his family and I didn't know where other members lived so where would he go next? My heart contracted as I realised he hadn't told me about any other family that lived in L.A, did he have family here? What if he had to leave Hollywood Arts? Maybe this happened for a reason, some higher power teaching me to not fall in love with people on missions or they will kill that person's loved ones and make him move away, yeah, thanks higher power!

I opened my bedroom door and we ushered inside, just before I closed it I heard Zach yell something from downstairs.

"What?" I called,

"Going over to Vega's for a little while and then I'm going to a party with some of the guys from the station"

"No problem! See you tomorrow"

I closed my bedroom door and I heard him fall onto the bed, his eyes closed and the bag he had bought on the floor. I lay down next to him, putting my head onto his chest and his arms wrapped around me securely. I wrapped my arms around his stomach, trying to comfort him in some way.

"Beck, I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault" he said simply, hugging me tighter.

"What are you going to do?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know"

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Okay"

Droplets of rain started to tap on my window. The raindrops made small drumming noises on the glass of the bottom-storey window of my room. I watched as they fell like Beck's tears did down the glass. The head lights of the car flashed across the rain-stained window as Maria and Zach both left the house. Beck and I were alone and I wanted to do something crazy. Now, before you get the wrong idea, I didn't mean have ravenous sexy time with Beck four hours after his aunt and uncle had been blown to pieces, I'm not like that. I meant going outside and running around in the rain. Yeah, call me cliché and immature, but I had never done it and I knew it would cheer both of us up.

"Come on" I said, grabbing his hand from around my waist and lifting him off the bed.

"Jade, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Please?"

"You will find out soon enough" I said, hushing him as we rounded the corner and stood at the back door of the house.

"Jade…" he said warningly, his eyes narrowing questioningly as I pulled the door open to reveal the large backyard, all of the neighbouring houses were hidden behind large jacaranda and frangipani trees and wooden fences. The green grass glowed when it was hit with the rain and the dirt was slowly turning into a soft mud.

"Do you trust me?"

"I guess so" he smiled. I was succeeding, his mood was lightening. Yay.

"Bad choice" I joked and dragged him out into the rain. Our bare feet slipped on the muddy ground and we laughed as we both toppled over onto each other. We ran across to the other side, both slipping over once or twice and laughing. I grabbed the soccer ball from the corner that Zach had been kicking around yesterday afternoon and threw it to him. He juggled the ball with his feet and kicked it back to me. I played around with the muddy ball before running with it straight towards him. He slide tackled, just for the effect of getting mud on his jeans, singlet and flannelette. His feet hit mine and I toppled right on top of him. The ball rolled away and we lay there, laughing. We both stood up, in each other's arms, puffing against each other. He breathed hotly into my hair and my breath tickled his still somehow clean chest. He ran his hands down my cheek and then rubbed the mud off my cheekbone with his thumb. I bit down on my lip as he stared into my eyes. We were covered in mud, the rain falling heavily and our feet ever so slowly sinking into the dense Earth.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?" I said looking up at him, he was biting his lips and his eyes were still glassy.

"I love you"

Oh my God, no. He didn't just say that. That was the first time he had said it and … what do I say? I love you too but I'm not supposed to cause I work for Cherub this top secret organisation for spies and it's actually on my contract that I'm not even supposed to be dating you? Yeah, that'd go down well. But I couldn't say it too because that would mean I actually did. I had never told someone that before. And I wasn't about to start now, promising him I felt the same way when I couldn't. No, I couldn't say it.

"I love you too" I whispered. Fuck! God, what was wrong with me! I just promised myself I wouldn't reply so maybe, just maybe, he could dump me and I could finish the mission. Ah! Why don't I just shoot myself? He leaned down and kissed me, his lips sad and hungry at the same time. Go on, kiss him back, make it better and fall more in love. Of course I kissed him back. His lips felt like home and I wanted to slap myself for falling down into this state … of love. His tongue traced my lower lip as I parted my mouth. His hands ran down my back, and gripped my thighs and yanked me upwards. I wrapped my legs around his waist, the thin material of my leggings against his thick belt. Our tongues fought for dominance, our hands roaming each other hungrily. He caressed my face firmly and started slowly walking inside. Kissing in the rain had been something I had dreamed about before and thought wow; that would be amazing. Amazing was an understatement, it was just … I don't even know how to explain it. It was probably because kissing Beck was amazing in general. He kicked the back door open and shuffled his feet against the mat which made me giggle against his lips. His muddy feet trailed to the bedroom and he placed us down roughly onto my bed. My hands tangled themselves in his hair as he seductively pushed us further towards the top of the bed, with his hips. My head rested on my pillow as our bodies touched everywhere, the wetness of our clothes somehow making this hotter. He pulled off his flannelette, his muscled arms bent as he hovered over me. His lips tasted like mint, as always, with a hint of coffee. His lips were soft but ravenous, the fierce way his lips moved against mine made butterflies churn in my stomach and send tingles throughout my whole body. I pulled off my jacket, our lips never parting. He ripped off his wet singlet to reveal his toned body. I ran my hands down his stomach and bit on his lip playfully. He parted from my lips and ran a trail of racy licks and sucks down my neck. I moaned lightly as his hands started to bring up my black singlet, his rough hands gliding against my stomach. He came back to my swollen lips and kissed me passionately like before. I ran my hands down him once more and reached his belt; I slowly unbuckled it and threw it to the floor. He moaned against my lips as my hands caressed the band of his underwear, teasing him. He pulled my black singlet over my head, parting our lips for a second and glancing into my eyes. I bit my lip and he just stared at me lovingly. He took in my toned body, for once I was glad I had run all of those punishment laps so Beck could see the abs I had. His hands traced circles on my stomach and then ever so slowly inched upwards. He came back down to my lips and wrapped his arms beneath me and flipped us over. I straddled his lap, his hair fell back across the pillow and his eyes stayed closed as I leant back down and kissed him. I tucked my curls behind my ears as my hands rested on his chest. He ran his over my bag and then slowly reached up and cupped my breasts. I moaned against his lips as he slowly massaged them. The touch of his hands sending tingles throughout my body, especially in my lower stomach. He moaned also as I started to leisurely grind against his hips. He pulled down his jeans so all that was left on him was his Bonds underwear. I bit my lip nervously again as I rolled off him and slipped off my leggings. The lacy purple underwear I was wearing actually wasn't covering a lot but I could tell Beck enjoyed that it didn't cover much, his eyes widened slightly as I sat before him in my lacy purple bra and underwear. He sat up and pushed himself back against the wall and ushered me on top of him. I kneeled and placed one leg on either side of his lap as his hands ran up and down my back. Finally, the stopped on the clasp of my bra and gradually undid the hook. I hunched forward as the thin straps slipped down my arms to reveal my breasts. His eyes widened in lust as placed his hands around them. I groaned once more at his touch and lowered my lips to his neck. I kissed his neck, even tickling the hints of stubble at the base of his chin. He squeezed my nipples with his fingers which almost made me scream in delight. His hands stopped teasing my chest and came down to rest at my lower back. I kneeled upwards and started to pull them down. He began to take off his own and I quickly jumped off the bed. I pulled my underwear down my thighs, over my knees and then they fell to my feet. I had never been exposed like this to anyone before. I was a virgin and I knew Beck was too. His underwear fell to the floor too. He ripped the doona cover back on my bed to reveal the black sheets I had underneath. He smiled and almost chuckled.

"Typical Jade"

I sauntered towards him and he motioned for me to wait one second. He pulled a condom out of my bottom drawer. How did he know I had two of those things on missions just in case stashed in that draw?

"When you had a shower the other day, I was looking around and found them"

"You went through my room?"

"Well, I was looking for the two flannelette shirts you took from my cupboard" I blushed as he quickly slid the rubber over his … well, yes. I hadn't actually looked at it yet and was taken aback by it. I had never seen a real one before, well besides the younger boys I had to help shower when they had broken their arms, but that didn't count. I gasped a little as I saw that it was quite erect. I didn't even realise I had this effect on him. He looked up at me from the other side of the bed and started to crawl in. I crawled from the other side towards him and we met halfway. He captured my lips with his and I captured his lips with mine. We slowly laid down on to the black cotton pillows, getting lost in each other.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking into my eyes with his mesmerising ones. His hands traced shapes on my hips as our nude bodies were pressed together.

"I, um, I really do love you"

His face lit up and he gripped me closer to him.

"I love you too" he whispered genuinely into my ear. His body felt so good against mine. We fit like puzzle pieces. It was incredible, the way whenever we rolled over; I always ended up comfortable in his arms. He rolled us over and hovered over me, his lips placing soft kisses to mine.

"Are you ready?" he asked. The nerves were evident in his eyes too. We were going to be each other's firsts. I nodded as I looked down, his member hovering above my stomach. He smiled and bought his lips down to me. I felt his tip touch my entrance and I felt tingles shoot through every part of my body just at his touch. He ran it over my opening a few times and I moaned. Finally, he ever so slowly entered me. He filled me up and I could feel nothing else but a pain and an extreme bliss simultaneously. Initially it hurt, but the desire and ecstasy it bought was amazing also. He kept on pushing inside of me and I leaned forward as his entire thing was inside of me. He groaned and I exhaled loudly. He pulled back out of me and then thrusted in faster. It felt like heaven. I moaned out his name as he went faster and faster, rougher and rougher. He breathed my name in my ear and then returned to my lips. I felt tingles building up in my stomach. My nails dug into his shoulder blades and I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead and his back. The walls of me started tightening and I felt myself in the peak of ecstasy as his member hardened and he started thrusting unevenly as he too felt the peak of this heavenly frenzy. Suddenly, a wave of thrilling pleasure swept through me and it was stronger than anything I had ever felt. Beck felt it at the same time as he groaned out my name and the warm wetness of juices flowing out of me. He fell on top of me, his sweaty body rubbing up against me. We both shook as he rolled off me and gripped me in his arms. He pulled the condom off and chucked it into the bin on the other side of the room, cuddling me closer. Our bodies trembled with delight and our heavy breathing was the only sound. I couldn't believe I had just lost my virginity, but I couldn't believe that I had lost it in such an amazing way. I mean, besides the fact that I had been wrong about not having ravenous sexy time with Beck tonight, but I didn't care. His hot body pressed against me under the thin cotton of my bed sheets while raindrops peacefully hit the glass of the window. After a few minutes his lips came down to my ear, just before we both fell asleep and whispered,

"Did I mention that I love you?"

**Please review! xoxo**


	8. Robbie

**Disclaimer: You are probably expecting a witty comeback for not owning Victorious, I got nothing.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter. 60 reviews for the next chapter guys, so please review even if it's just one word or something really mean. I don't care I love your feedback and constructive criticism is really helpful!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Jade's POV (as usual haha)**

_I answered the buzzing device in my pocket, _

"_Hello?"_

"_Jade, it's Riley, CHERUB mission controller from the East Wing"_

"_Oh, hi, what's up?"_

"_We know you had sexual intercourse with Beck and are pulling you off this mission, I'm sorry mate but you knew the rules and that decision didn't benefit the mission"_

"_You can't pull me off this case!"_

"_Jade, listen, it's just how it is. You have until eight tonight to get ready"_

"_C'mon can't you just pull some strings, you know you need me on this mission!"_

"_Look, you're one of our best agents and that's why we chose you but you stuffed up this time and you're coming back to campus immediately, no buts. Be ready by eight"_

_Riley hung up and I slumped down into the bed that Beck and I had made love in last night. This couldn't be happening._

I woke up sweating, something was caging me in. I fiercely turned me head and relaxed when I saw it was Beck. It was just a dream. I exhaled and cuddled closer to him. He awoke at my cuddling and tightened his grip on me. We were both still naked and our bodies still quivered with delight from last night. I felt bashful when I felt his member against my legs and I smiled diffidently.

"Good Morning" he whispered in my ear, trailing his lips across the skin under my ear.

"Morning" I replied, hugging his arms. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, it was seven-thirty. That meant Maria would be home in about half hour. It was Sunday, for most people it was sleep in day. I had to make sure Beck and I were dressed before eight, which judging on how adorable he looked right now wasn't a very likely chance.

Before I could even think about squeezing out of Beck's arms, my bedroom door flew open and I heard a squeal. I shut my eyes and pulled the blankets over my head, I wasn't ready to leave L.A yet! I couldn't be taken off the mission for this! I am really praying Maria doesn't jump on top of us and try to strangle me!

"Oh my God! Beck, Jade, I didn't know you were this serious!" I squeezed my eyes shut but then realised that wasn't Maria's voice. I flipped the blanket off my face to see the red-head beaming down on Beck and I. If we weren't naked this wouldn't be as awkward but, she didn't even seem to realise that we were.

"Oh, um, Cat" I started awkwardly, feeling uncomfortably exposed even though my whole body was covered my blankets, not to mention Beck's arms. He groaned against my hair not wanting to move, he didn't seem to mind Cat barging in on us like this.

"What are you doing here?" I finally questioned bitterly.

"You said I could come over to your place to work on that acting thing with you and Beck!"

"I did?"

"Yeah, I was telling you about how my brother fought a crocodile with just a copy of Twilight in his hands, cause he likes to feel like a vampire sometimes, and then I asked if I could come practice with you guys and you said whatever" she rambled in one breath.

I groaned and said okay before asking her to leave while we get changed. She giggled as she realised what we had done and skipped out of my bedroom.

"Time to get changed" I grunted and flicked the covers off me and stood up. I turned around to face Beck and his eyes were wide with lust, I had completely forgotten I was naked. I covered up my parts and walked over to my dresser. I heard his feet hit the floor and walk towards me. He hugged me from behind and planted soft kisses on my neck as I _tried _to look for something to wear. I decided on tights and a grey singlet. He yanked on his jeans, still a little mud-stained from yesterday but didn't grab a shirt. I got changed to Beck's dismay and we both walked hand in hand out to where Cat was waiting. I was trying really hard to not bring anything up about yesterday. Beck was in a good mood this morning and didn't seem to be in any intense mourning pain so I was going to try and keep him happy today so that we could just have a talk about it tonight and he wouldn't be emotional all day.

…

The day sped by in a quick blur; we worked on a few different acting exercises for the majority of the day and then sat down with Ben and Jerry's ice cream and had a movie marathon. I ended up falling asleep on Beck's shoulder by the fourth movie and was awoken at 7pm when Cat had to leave. Maria had been sleeping all day and Zach had gone to work after staying at his friend's house last night. Beck and I had practically had the day to ourselves, well, besides Cat of course.

She wasn't so bad. I mean, at first I thought she would be the death of me with her high-pitched, unnecessary squeals and constant blubbering about irrelevant topics, but it was actually quite humorous and sometimes the topics were relevant … sometimes.

"It was awesome to see you guys! Thanks for letting me come over Jadey!" Cat cooed as she cradled both of us and then skipped out the door.

"Don't ever call me that again" as I shut the front door and she skipped off to her mother's car giggling. I rested back beside Beck on the couch as we mindlessly flicked through the channels, not really settling on anything. The phone started to ring and I groaned as I had to leave the comfort of the couch and Beck's arms.

"Hello?" I asked, silencing the annoying tone of the ring.

"Jade?"

"Speaking" I said warningly.

"It's Riley"

"Mission controller Riley?" I asked. My memory flashed me the dream I had had last night and I felt my eyes widen and throat tighten.

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"I guess so" I answered uncomfortably. Beck was looking at me awkwardly from the couch, the television on mute in the background. I gave him a small smile before listening to Riley once more.

"Now listen" I heard him rummage through a few papers and my heart sped up as I tried to convince myself this wasn't about Beck and I. "you and Beck have gotten pretty close yeah?"

"Yeah" I answered. Hopefully he was expecting short answers because he realised someone was obviously in my presence, so hopefully the uneasy tone in my voice wasn't portraying the discomposure I truly felt.

"Well, you know how you planted cameras around the house?" My heart skipped a beat agitatedly as I really hoped he wasn't going to say that he saw Beck and I… canoodling.

"Uh-huh"

"Well, we were going through some stuff and found some footage of a few hours before the, you know, incident"

I waited for him to continue, not wanting to think about it again.

"Well, about two hours before you showed up at the house, Beck's aunt and uncle walked in with groceries and what not but then quickly rushed somewhere, leaving some groceries at the front door and others on the kitchen table. They then came home about an hour later and just after they walked in, someone knocked on the door. The cameras in the kitchen show that the Oliver's let someone in and we can't hear the talking but the person is soon revealed as they enter the kitchen. Robbie Shapiro enters the kitchen with the remaining grocery bags in his hands and he starts to unpack it for them. The Oliver's thank him kindly and he then brings out this large pie and we hear him chatting to the aunt and uncle. We slowed down the footage and tried to tap into the audio and we got a few bits but only managed to lip-read the last few words. He says that this pie is a gift from the Vega's and he then places it into the microwave on slow cook about twenty minutes before you and Beck arrived. We believe that claymore or something similar was placed inside the pie and just waiting to be imploded. I'm sorry, but you were right, the Oliver's death was a homicide and it's likely to be Mr Vega's causing. We haven't got enough evidence on him yet … but yes, that has been confirmed so far. I'll keep you posted"

He hung up and I said bye, making it look like I wasn't just listening. Beck gave me an odd look as I put the phone down. I had just stood there with a gobsmacked expression on my face and hadn't said anything.

"My uncle just called and told me that they got a new puppy but it bit my aunty and they had to take her to the hospital and she's having an operation" I quickly covered up, sauntering back over to the couch and sitting down.

**I know that was really short, but school is killing me and I had to give you guys something! There will be a much bigger update next time.**

**Robbie is involved! But HOW! Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Remember, aiming for 60 reviews, if I get over sixty I'll try and post two chapters at once! Promise xo Bee**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Daddy Dearest?

**Disclaimer: Beck and Jade broke up on the Worst Couple and I died, so, I have nothing to say, I'm so depressed that I don't own Victorious, because they would still be together! D:**

**Chapter 9:**

Beck and I entered school the next morning, both unhappily submissive about getting out of bed this morning. We had picked up coffees on the way, thank god, both black with two sugars, just how we liked it. My phone buzzed and I quickly peeked at it, it was a message from Zach:

_Just put a bug in Mr Vega's car, I know, I'm a _legend

I smiled as I slipped it back into my pocket and shook my head at his typical boy antics of victory but very proud of getting a bug into the Vega's sports car. We sauntered over to our lockers and yanked them open. I gripped the textbooks for my next two classes and put them in my shoulder bag. I heard Beck's locker shut and he came over to me with a Polaroid camera in his right hand.

"Smile gorgeous" he cooed as he raised the black device in front of our faces and pressed his lips to my cheek. I giggled as he smiled against my cheeks and the flash of the camera happened. A picture came out of the front of it, followed closely by another. He placed the camera in my locker for a second while he blew on the two photos. They both came up with colour now and I giggled at our expressions. Beck was goofily kissing my cheek as I giggled, yeah, Jade West just got sheepish during a photo peck. He handed me the photo and I stuck it on the inside of my locker, it was now the first picture I had in there. He opened his and stuck it to the inside of his, also taking down the picture of his favourite band; I was now the only thing on his locker door. I bit my lip as he closed it and pushed me gently against the lockers and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and he wrapped around my waist. I lightly bit on his lower lip playfully and he deepened the kiss. We were interrupted by a purposeful cough from the right. I looked up from Beck irritated, my hands still tangled in his hair.

"You guys are umm… against my locker" Robbie said awkwardly, motioning to his weirdly decorated locker. Beck chuckled and pulled us away and his hand just fell into my hand. My eyes narrowed and I studied Robbie as he placed the stupid puppet down and searched for his books. He grabbed out a few, one of them was _Stage and Theatre: Behind the Scenes_, a textbook I also had for my next subject. Looks like Robbie and I would be in a class together, joy. But, maybe I could find out why he was at the Oliver's house before … you know. The bell chimed for first period and I kissed Beck on the cheek as I left a few seconds after Robbie did.

"Lunch is too far away" he grumbled in my ear.

"Oh go to class you sap" I said as I stalked off and then smiled at him jokingly. He gave me a quick wave and ran his hand through his hair before walking to whatever class he had.

…

I walked into the Black Box theatre where these Tech Theatre classes took place and sat down a seat away from Robbie.

"Did you hear about Beck's aunty and uncle?" I decided to ask. I know I was being blunt but I needed to know who had heard about what.

"Uh yeah" he muttered,

"Blown to bits" Rex muttered insensitively, I grabbed my textbook and hit the annoying muppet across the face. Robbie looked shocked but then put Rex back into his backpack so he could talk to me seriously.

"Is Beck okay?" he asked, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, he is a bit traumatised but he will be okay"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Kind of" I answered; I had to get as much out of this kid as I could.

"What do you know already?" A-ha that was a good one. I would high-five myself but you know, I'm not retarded. I then almost slapped myself for having that mental conflict and looked at Robbie questioningly.

"Well I mean, I was there about twenty minutes before the news reporters said the accident happened and they seemed fine and nothing was unusual. I was just dropping off this pie and helping them with their groceries"

"What pie?" I mean I knew there was a pie. But he didn't know I knew about the pie.

"Well, Tori's mum had made this pie and she was with my mum that day and told her that Mr Vega had asked her to bake a pie for the Oliver's. So Mrs Vega made a pie and Mr Vega was driving it to the Oliver's when he apparently got a work call and stopped at my house because it's on the way and asked me to take it to them" he explained.

"Why would he go to that much trouble to give the Oliver's a pie? Why was he even giving them a pie?" I wondered aloud. I hushed myself before I started saying everything I was thinking about the mission. However, Robbie had heard me before and tried to answer my originally rhetorical question.

"I don't know. They were nice people and I think they had done a few things for Mr Vega"

"Like what?"

"I don't know" he answered and shrugged. His hands fiddling with a few loose curls in his hair and he then just stuffed his hands in his jeans. So it looked like Robbie wasn't involved, well that was if he was telling the truth. I thought about it a little longer, well at least I had gotten some information; I just hoped it was honest.

…

"Hey, can I have a vegetable burrito please?" I asked absentmindedly, pulling a five dollar note out of my wallet. The estranged Grub Truck owner quickly made up a fresh burrito and placed it on the counter. A tanned passed my face with a five dollar note also in their hand. The weird guy took the money and I turned around to see Beck smiling at me.

"I can pay for things myself" I whispered a little angrily,

"What about your bus ride fee home this afternoon?" he questioned, one of his eyebrows arching and I frowned,

"You're driving me" I stated,

"I know" he chuckled and passed me the burrito off the counter. I rolled my eyes and walked back towards the table we now claimed as our own with Tori, Cat, Robbie and Andre. Andre and Cat were already sitting there and Robbie was walking in the other direction with Tori laughing at something he was saying. Rex was nowhere in sight which made me happier than I should. I smiled and sat down on the deserted side of the table with Beck attached to my hip. I ate my burrito in silence, just listening to Cat's random banter, Andre's musical interests, Tori's usual hormonal issues with attractive guys in her class and Robbie's complaints about his grandmother's annoying phone calls. Beck sat beside me quietly, glancing at me once in a while which I would smile at but never give him the satisfaction of looking at him. He picked at his small curry with his plastic fork during looks.

"So…" Tori started, her eyes lighting up, "my sweet sixteen is not this Saturday but next and you're all invited"

"That's so exciting!" Cat chimed,

Andre smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Time to get down"

"Did someone say an exciting super sixteenth is happening not this Saturday but next" some awkward, curly haired, glasses wearing, skinny jean owning, ugly shirt doting, tight lipped, annoying toned freak asked. His scrawny figure bending down to be eye level with Tori. My eyes widened as I took in the weird sight of this kid and I just continued with my vegetable burrito as Tori had an uncooperative conversation with the mutant. Beck saw my expression and chuckled as he shovelled another piece of chicken covered in some delicious sauce into his mouth. He stood up from the table and motioned for me to follow him. I threw the last few bites of my burrito in the bin and he did the same with the plastic container that had held his curry. He downed the second half of his water bottle before gripping my hand and leading me away from the table. As we exited the Asphalt Café, I realised we hadn't actually given Tori an answer but I would just text her with confirmation later. I was going to that party whether Maria liked it or not. Beck ambled into the building; it was practically deserted besides a few random young kids grabbing books from their lockers. We walked down the main corridor and around the corner and stopped outside SIkowtitz's room. I gave him an odd look and he just smiled and turned the handle. He swung the wooden door open to show a dark classroom, the chairs stacked at the wall and a table from the last acting scene the other class had performed with. He shut the door and locked it before turning towards me with a wicked but somehow adorable grin on his face.

"Please don't tell me this is the part you tell me you're a serial killer and I'm next on your list?" I joked, a smile playing at the corner of my lips. He shook his head and walked towards me, his hands sliding against the soft cotton on my lower back as mine fiddled with the buttons on his chest. Our lips pressed together and as always it felt like the first time. Every time we kissed, sparks flew; they lit up my body like fireworks and made me feel like we were the only people in the world. I widened my mouth and granted his seeking tongue entrance. He traced my lower lip and bit on it gently, giving me tingling sensations. His arms tightened around my waist until I felt feather light and my feet were only touching the ground by the absolute peaks of my toes. I smiled and jumped up and he grabbed my thighs. I deepened the kiss even further and both of our breathing became heavier. His hands gripped at my thighs and my hands tangled in his hair. He moseyed over to the table upon the stage and sat me down on it. I lay down and pulled him with me. He jumped up onto the table and I rolled us over so I was straddling him. His hands ran patterns across my back and occasionally tickled the skin around my bellybutton and under my chest. His heavy breathing soon became sighs and then hungry moans against my lips as our hands roamed each other's bodies.

We were so caught up in each other that we hadn't heard the bell ring, let alone the door to the classroom open. We did however, hear the quick chatter of students automatically fall silent as they witnessed Beck and I hungrily attacking each other's bodies and our eyes full of lust. Thankfully it was only two students, however, Tori then entered and started to laugh as Beck and I both looked up sheepishly from our sexual position on the table. I slowly climbed off him and turned a very bright shade of red before he removed himself also and we took our seats. Tori looked back towards us from her chair a few metres away and smiled,

"Having fun there guys?" she asked teasingly and I just bowed my head in shame as Beck answered her confidently,

"I know I was"

I hit his arm and he flinched and gave me an adorably questioning look.

"Weren't you having fun?" he asked,

"Yes" I whispered hoarsely before he chuckled and took my hand in his. He was already over the embarrassment that had just become of us, maybe he wasn't embarrassed. Aw, that's cute, I thought. Oh my God! Need to get a grip! Need to get a grip! I leaned forward and rubbed my temples and focused on what was happening right this second and then slowly let all my thoughts back in. Re-flooding my brain with the memories of the weekend and the nagging questions about the mission and Beck and I's relationship. God, he always managed to take up some part of my thinking. Wouldn't that please his teenage boy ego?

…

We walked hand in hand out to the parking lot where Beck's truck was parked. I felt his body turn stiff as his eyes widened a little. I followed his line of vision and saw Mr Vega's car pulling into the parking space a few white lines down. I bit my lip and dragged Beck to his truck, I couldn't let him feel revenge at this point in the mission it would only make everything a great deal of a lot harder. He sighed mournfully and opened my door to the truck, I jumped in and just before I pulled the door shut pecking him sweetly on the lips. He smiled slightly and walked over to his side, giving a quick glare in Mr Vega's direction. I rolled my eyes as their little eye connection seemed to move in slow motion like some sort of action movie. He got in and started up the truck, always glancing to his right to see the silhouette of the criminal perched comfortably on the back of his sport's car waiting for his achievement of a daughter. We drove through the Los Angeles traffic and were going through the more expensive end of town, not because I had begged Beck to get ice cream or anything. Suddenly, I saw a familiar brunette walking into a steep hilled street on my side of the car. I peered out the window and motioned for Beck to slow down next to the speedily walking girl.

"Tori!" I asked gobsmacked. Why the hell was she walking home? Her dad had just been there in the parking lot to pick her up! Right?

"Jade?" she turned around a little confused as why we were driving along this street considering this wasn't our side of town.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my hair flew around my face as the cool afternoon breeze hit my face.

"Walking home…" she said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"But … why?"

"Because I need to go home" she had now stopped walking, her cheeks a little red from the physical exercise but still the same tanned perfection.

"But didn't your dad pick you up?" I asked. Now I realised that I had to tread lightly here.

"No, he had a meeting, he texted me at lunch saying he couldn't pick me up" I turned towards Beck and he had an angry questioning look on his face. I widened my eyes trying to telepathically tell him not to say anything.

"Oh, well um, okay, do you want a lift?" Beck said, looking at me for confirmation that his question wasn't crossing any boundaries. I smiled at him and then turned my face towards the brunette once more. She smiled,

"That'd be great" she lumbered into the truck as I crawled over closer to Beck. She didn't do her seat belt up because we only had to go around a few streets. I know; stupid of us not too, but anyway, who's telling the story? We dropped Tori off at her house a few minutes later and I re-did my seat belt, yes health and safety conditions all back in check now critics. We drove to the ice cream shop and Beck gave me a curious look.

"Why was Tori's dad at the school?"

He kept on turning his face away from the road to look at me quizzically. God, I wasn't going to be able to last much longer with all this happening. Beck was either going to have to know soon or get out of the picture, which now that his aunt and uncle had been murdered, was impossible. I remembered a similar situation, the time we were driving to his house the day of the bombing and I was in a freaked frenzy. He had asked me and I had said I couldn't tell him. He still hadn't asked me, he'd either forgotten about that conversation or not bothered considering more important things had happened afterwards. I realised that Zach had put a bug in there this morning and hopefully that would pick up something.

…

We arrived home half hour later, our stomachs filled up with ice cream of all flavours and we slumped onto my bed. We did homework for two hours afterwards and then kissed because we can. Beck fell asleep as we were resting in each other's arms and I took that as my opportunity to quickly go down to the laptop and play what had been picked up of the bug. I tip toed down the stairs and opened up Maria's laptop, keying in the lengthy password and logging on to the secret website that the bug operated through. I hit the speaker button on the laptop so it was playing at a low frequency. I narrowed my eyes as the tiniest image of the Vega's crowded but prestigious sports car filled view. I waited and finally saw the door's open and my jaw almost hit the kitchen bench top as I saw Mr Vega get into the car with none other than Andre Harris.

"Jade, what are you doing?" I heard from behind me and quickly shut the laptop. I turned quickly to look into the adorable but now questioning eyes of Beck Oliver.


	10. Risk

**Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious or the Cherub Series = [**

**Hey guys, hope you like this story. Please, pretty please with sugar on top review it! Don't just favourite it, please review, it honestly means so much and you don't have to say much at all, it can be anything at all! I have the anonymous review enabled so you can leave anon reviews too! Thank you so much guys and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Risk**

**Jade's POV**

"_Jade, what are you doing?" I heard from behind me and quickly shut the laptop. I turned quickly to look into the adorable but now questioning eyes of Beck Oliver._

My eyes averted to the floor, unable to keep his quizzical gaze.

"Jade? What was that?" he sounded curiously suspicious and I couldn't take it much longer.

He briskly took the few steps to where I was sitting and put his finger under my chin.

"Jade?" he asked innocently but so maturely at the same time.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. "Beck, I can't-"

"What are all of these things that you can't say Jade? All of these secrets that you keep bottled up inside? Why can't you just let me in? Like I have done for you" he said quietly, he sounded desperate and seeking, he genuinely just wanted to know and help. I sighed and opened the laptop; God, Maria and Zach were going to slaughter me for this. Actually no, it was going to be worse, I was going to get kicked out of Cherub and Beck would have to be dealt with to not risk letting out any information. By dealt with I meant, chopped into pieces and sent to some unknown country to be ravenously munched on by their native woodland creatures. The screen readjusted and revealed the dreadlocks of Andre beside the balding head of Mr Vega. Beck's eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to figure out where they were. A few seconds later his eyes widened as I assumed he realised they were in Mr Vega's car.

"How do you have this?" he asked as I just kept quiet and hit the play button. I hadn't heard it myself yet so I don't know what I was going to expect, this may be hard on Beck. But hell, this mission was just getting even more fun by the minute, lol jokes, it's like the fucking notebook all over again, I doubt I'm going to make it to the end without breaking down and begging for a bucket of cookies and cream ice cream. The sport's car doors shut with a soft thud and all of the background noise was now gone; only a soft breathing was heard.

"_So?" Andre started, his soft featured face turning towards Mr Vega's sharp chiselled jaw line and pointed nose, his fierce almond shape eyes glaring into those of the musical prodigy. _

"_I'm pretty sure what we're doing is illegal" Andre stated, trying to be the bigger man in the situation. Mr Vega gave him a harsh look and narrowed his eyes._

"_You know what your reward is Harris"_

"_Guaranteed full marks for senior year and the opportunity of romance with your daughter?" Andre repeated and half-questioned, making sure his side of the bargain was still happening. _

_Mr Vega nodded and then spoke once more,_

"_You can do anything you want as long as your promise me one thing, just get Tori out of town for the next weekend coming, take her to the beach and then have sex with her, I honestly don't care, because I have more important business"_

"_That is really disrespectful man; she is your bloody daughter for God's sakes!" Andre hoarsely said, staring at the man incredulously at his lack of consideration for his golden child. _

"_I have much more important things to worry about than my daughter's issues" he repeated, his hands fiddling tightly on the steering wheel. _

"_Look, I really don't want to do this. I feel guilty as all hell and I don't even know what you're planning on doing but considering you don't care about your daughter, I'm assuming this "business" is some sort of disaster that only brings you benefit" Andre said coldly._

_Mr Vega grabbed the young man by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close._

"_Do you not remember what I said you black dick, you don't do this and I will kill every member of your family while you watch and then I'll get Tori to drive a knife through your chest by force" he spat, he threw the boy backwards and leant back in his seat. "Clear?"_

"_Crystal" Andre whimpered. The tears in his eyes were just visible; he was terrified and felt all hell guilty at the same time. He didn't want to do this to one of his closest friends but didn't have an option. He had two younger sisters and one younger brother, all who looked up to him like he was a God, he couldn't risk them. Mr Vega threw his hand up in a 'get out' motion and Andre scurried out of the car, tightening the grip on his backpack and treading off to the bus stop where he would catch the public transport back to his comfortable house in the suburbs._

I hit the stop button as Mr Vega hit the accelerator and sped out of the parking lot. Beck's draw was practically at his feet and his eyes were wider than a deer in headlights. I was shocked at who Mr Vega had gotten to do his dirty work this time and how, why was he using the students though? Why not use an adult to just kidnap his daughter considering he didn't give a rat's ass about her? Beck's jaw was moving like he was trying to form words but couldn't say anything.

"How do you have this?" he finally spat out quietly. His arms on the kitchen table top, assumedly keeping him from collapsing onto the floor. His eyes bored into mine, the soft brown in his eyes hardening into an inquiring glower.

"You won't understand" I whispered. I couldn't tell him. It was against everything I had ever been taught and we were under extremely strict and unbreakable regulations to never disclose any information about the organisation. Could I break it? Would he keep the secret and both of us get away with it? This was a risk that had come up on a few missions but never, ever like this. What was more important? I bit my lip and gripped Beck's hand and led him to my room. He gave me a dumbfounded look as I pushed him onto the unmade bed and crawled in next to him, taking sanctuary in his arms.

"You have to promise me something" I said quietly. The desperate, angry but also saddened tears pushing against my eyes to be free.

"Anything" he said in my ear.

"You have to stay" I choked,

"There is nothing you can say that will make me leave Jade"

Oh but there is. Once he heard that our initial romance wasn't intended he might want to leave. What if he didn't know that I actually loved him? I exhaled slowly and began the story of my existence, all the while not knowing whether this love we shared would still be in tact by the end of it.

"My name is Jade Wesley, I am sixteen years old and have no other family members living" his eyebrows furrowed slightly at my first sentence of my real name but he stayed quiet, respecting this confession that he didn't know was coming. "When I was eleven, my parent's car crashed and I had no one else, I had taken many martial arts training lessons over the years and was quite academic, had performed at a few bars for my singing and was quite athletic. An organisation that is unknown to 99% of the world drugged me and bought me to their location and asked me to join them. I accepted and am now in my sixth year of being a secret service teenage agent. I go undercover and do what the police can't. I am fluent in five languages, fitter than any girl my age, stronger than the average eye, trained in all martial arts and has gotten high achievements in every senior subject offered to today's teenagers. Only the fittest and brightest get asked to join, also those with no connections and no one left to look after them. I was asked to come here and figure Mr Vega out, along with Maria, who is not my mother obviously and Zach who is also an agent. And Beck-"

"What about us?" he said, his arms slowly inching away from me.

"No! I told you, wait until I am finished! You have to understand!" I pleaded, the tears starting to roll lightly across my cheeks. His eyes were hardening and his jaw clenched, but he didn't move.

"Beck, on the first day, you spoke to me and second day, we kissed. From that kiss, I knew there was something. You don't know how many years I have been training to avoid falling in love with people on missions. The first words you said to me touched me and when we kiss, every single time it melts my heart, ignites my soul and makes me feel special. I knew that all the training in the world couldn't prepare me for how fast and totally in love I fell with you. I love you" I said, rushing and looking into his slowly softening eyes and pleading.

"Every time you speak to me it's as if heaven has come to me instead" he whispered. "I love you"

I crashed my lips against him and gripped his face in my hands. I felt a light tear stream down his face as mine started to dry. He wiped them away with his thumb and gently pecked my cheeks. He opened his eyes and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me, comforting me. I didn't know what he was thinking and it was killing me. I didn't know whether he was angry and just not showing it or glad or pleased that I had told him or even more upset than before.

"So, this organisation, what age are you there until?"

"Twenty-five" I said.

"And you said that you had been on other missions?"

"Yeah"

"Like?" I could tell he wasn't completely comfortable and finding it difficult to wrap his head around all of this information.

"Well, there was one where I went into to rescue a few girls from this agency that turned out to support human trafficking. I was almost a victim myself but I managed to get them all out. There was one where I was working with drug dealer's children and had to regularly get tipsy but then focus and get information. I have had to pretend to date people. And, I have also been on some pretty intense missions and one in particular which I earned my black t-shirt for"

"Black T-shirt?"

"It is a shirt that symbolises an immense achievement and successful risk that was not asked of you and means you initially put other's lives before your own, risking yours"

"So, you're a pretty tough nut?" he joked. Beck was back.

"I guess" I smiled sheepishly.

He looked at me and kissed my hair.

"So … you're okay with all of this?"

"I mean, when I tried to get you because there was something different about you, I didn't think that different thing would be a secret agent that is trained to kill people and read people like a book. But you know, my fault for going after you" he chuckled and I lightly rolled my eyes but nestled my head into the crook of his neck.

"I can't read you like a book" I said quietly.

"I know" I bit my lip and felt him smile against my temple.

"Is this the part where we have makeup sex?" I joked and he laughed. His chest rose quickly against my shoulder.

"Nah, we can have makeup cuddles?"

"You are such a sap!" I said, playfully punching his gut.

"As you wish" he muttered and then he grabbed me around my waist and flipped me over. His hips gently grinding against mine as he pressed his lips passionately to mine, his hands wrapped around me. All of his weight was on me and it felt nice and I snaked my arms around his neck and fiddled with his hair. He sucked a little on my lower lip as I widened our mouths. It was rougher than before, there was moments of gentleness but then overpowered by hungry kisses and roaming. My shirt found the floor pretty quickly as did his. My hair fell against the pillow as he traced the toned line of my stomach. He removed his singlet and my hands eagerly ran down his abs, and his lips found mine again. My jeans felt tight against my legs as I felt my body yearning more for him. However, Maria and Zach would be home from work soon and they couldn't find us so far into … this. Beck knew this too and our kisses tuned down from the ravenous sucks and licks of before to sweeter elongated kisses. I assumed it was about nine-thirty now so I just decided to pull the covers up over us and fall asleep after our little session of romance. I mean it was Monday tomorrow, and Beck was driving us, Maria and Zach had an early start tomorrow, meaning maybe, just maybe, we could finish this tomorrow morning? I grinned against Beck's soft lips and he rolled off me and cradled me. His lips still grazing against my neck as we both closed our eyes.

…

I was dreaming about Beck. His lips were trailing seductively down my stomach and his hands yanked at my jeans that I had worn last night. I giggled as his hands made patterns on my side. Unfortunately I felt myself waking up and I had to open my eyes. However, I was met by Beck actually trailing kisses down my stomach. I was so happy that I hadn't been dreaming. His tongue danced circles on my bare skin and he smiled as he realised he had finally woke me up.

"Stop that" I said quietly, not actually wanting him to stop.

"If I told you it was later than you thought what would you say?" I snapped my head up and propelled myself to look at him, balancing on my elbows. I raised one eyebrow at him and his eyes flickered nervously.

"Beck?" I asked cautiously.

"Just you know seven-thirty …" I glared at him; we couldn't have slept in that long, I had an alarm set. "Plus forty minutes" he whispered.

"WHAT!" I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser. Throwing on the first black shirt I saw. "What the hell happened to my alarm?"

"You looked too cute asleep" he mumbled, dragging his grey singlet back over his messy head of hair. I grabbed the brush off the table and ran it through the ragged curls that were my hair. Beck just ran his hands through his a couple of times and it was that sexy hot mess that girl's swooned over once more. He pulled his flannelette shirt up his arms and pulled on his dark combat boots. I also pulled on mine and then applied a little eye make-up when Beck wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Babe, you don't need it" he whispered.

"Yes I do"

"You're beautiful though" he said, tickling my neck with a kiss.

"Hush or I'll whack you with my hairbrush" I said sternly but … cutely. Yes I said it. He chuckled and left my side before grabbing his backpack off the ground and making sure he had everything he needed for school.

"I want coffee"

"I know" he said absentmindedly. I smiled as I applied a light layer of natural looking foundation and quickly grabbed my shoulder bag off the top of the dresser. He smiled at me as I sauntered over to him and he laced his hand with mine.

"Two sugars"

"I know what to do" he muttered before going through his wallet to make sure he had enough money for two coffee's at the cute little place down the road on the way to school. We were out of the house by twenty past, score!

…

We ambled through the large double doors, coffee cups steaming in our hands, my other hand linked with Beck's. We walked to our lockers and got out our books, we had Sikowitz second period which was always fun. I looked across at Beck and he gave me his signature smile but I noticed something I didn't want to in the background.

Andre had one arm propped up on a locker, the other resting on Tori's shoulder. She was blushing slightly as he leaned towards her as he spoke. She bit on her lip and nodded before giving a 1000 watt smile as he left. She was like a giddy teenage girl … well she was a giddy teenage girl as she reached into her locker and retrieved her books for class. Beck had missed all of this, thank god; I couldn't involve him in any more of this shit than necessary. It's like even though I was, in his eyes, a trained killer with a large history of violence, narcotics, alcohol and death's, he didn't even care. He just loved me. It made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world but of course my short little fantasy thoughts were ruined by Andre walking up to both of us. Beck stiffened a little at his 'best friend's' entrance and just glued his eyes to his locker.

"What's up people?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Not much" I said bluntly, turning back to my locker grimly. His eyebrows furrowed together and he gave us a weird look.

"Trouble in paradise?" he questioned.

"There's definitely trouble" I muttered. I knew it wasn't his fault completely, Mr Vega had forced him but he still agreed. I only felt bad for Beck, knowing his best friend was associating with the man who had killed his family members. But, if I was in Andre's situation, what would I do? If my family were at risk, would I help them or side with my friends and risk them? I sighed and Andre walked away confused. Beck's eyes closed in sorrow as he slowly shut his locker. I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist and he hugged me back.

"It's not his fault" I tried to convince him but he was still not responding properly.

He nodded grimly and kissed my forehead before walking to his first class and I was left stranded in the hallway. I walked past the broom cupboard and peeked inside, there was always someone trying to hide something in there. Whether it was a new couple making out, a young one who forgot their homework, a senior ditching a class they didn't like or someone who just wanted to chill out for a while. I was surprised when I saw the built body of Andre huddled against a wall. Softly but forcefully punching his fist against the wall, a hand came up and roughly wiped his eyes that were streaming with tears. I took the risk and put my hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it. I was unsure whether my comfort was necessary or whether this was going to turn into a bad situation real quickly, real soon. But I turned the knob anyway, taking a deep breath and entering an angst-filled atmosphere of Andre Harris.

**Hope you liked. I try to make a slight twist or turn in each chapter to keep everyone on their toes haha. Please review it honestly motivates me! Don't just hit follow story or subscribe or favourite or whatever, pleeasseee review! Next chapter up ASAP, 67 reviews first though! **

**Ex oh ex oh. **

**P.S: just in case you missed it, please review! **


	11. The Intervention

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Sad face.**

**Hey guys! Thank you soooooooo much for the reviews so quickly! I wish I could have updated straight away because you are amazing! Can't say how much it motivated me. Smiley face. Enjoy this chapter my lovely's! **

**Chapter 11:** **The Intervention**

_But I turned the knob anyway, taking a deep breath and entering an angst-filled atmosphere of Andre Harris._

I entered the large broom cupboard, the musty smell of old wood and the metal of keys hung in the air, along with the torment, tension and sorrow filled atmosphere blooming from Andre. He looked up from his fist-beaten wall with swollen angry eyes.

"Jade?"

"Aren't you lucky" I replied, placing a hand on my hip. I couldn't show emotion, he was upset but I needed him to confess some stuff.

"Don't be such a bitch" he muttered, turning his head back against the wall and resting his forehead on it.

"Ouch, mister music man bringing out the big guns I see?"

"Are you in here just to mock and annoy me?" he turned sharply, his hands flying loosely in the air in exasperation.

"How about you tell me why you are in here moping around like some lost puppy and I'll tell you why I decided to enter this teenage angst-filled situation?" A smile was playing on my lips audaciously, I shouldn't be enjoying this but he just made it so easy to comeback with smart-ass remarks.

"It's complicated and a long story" he slurred quietly,

"Excellent, we don't have Sikowitz for another forty minutes, get chatting Akon"

He shook his head stubbornly and sauntered to the other side of the cupboard, I groaned.

"You won't understand Jade!" he growled,

"Try me"

"You don't have your friend's parents blackmailing you!"

"Don't I?"

"This isn't funny!"

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" I raised my voice a little.

"What do you know?" he suddenly questioned, his eyes turning cold and they fell on me.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You're the one in here like a bloody damsel in distress"

"What do you know!"

"Let's just say I know you and Mr Vega had a little heart-to-heart, now tell me what the hell he has on you to make you do something so stupid and despicable!"

"How do you-"

"Answer the question" I interrupted, he sighed in defeat. God, I loved winning and you know … doing the right thing too.

"He said I was promised top marks in senior school and I could possibly … get Tori"

I looked at him, wanting more information, wanting the information I already knew.

"And he said he'd kill my family if I didn't"

"What a fag" I muttered,

"Understatement"

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I have to do it"

"Do you?"

"Who the hell are you, Cat? Why so many rhetorical questions?"

"I'm just saying, you don't have to do what he says"

"If I want my family alive tomorrow morning then yes, I kind of do!"

"No, just say you did it"

"He would find out, he has his sources and ways Jade"

"How much do you know about him Andre?"

"Not much, just that you know, he is the richest man around here and could destroy my family with the click of his finger"

"Have a little faith Jason Derulo! Tell the bastard that you and Tori have something organised but then force her to cancel for some reason, see what happens. Play the field!" I sounded like some motivational speaker and I was pissing myself off. It was way more fun before antagonising him with ridiculous names.

"Can you stop referencing me to rappers? And, are you serious? You're beyond playing with fire there Jade!"

"Up to you Jay-Z, if you want to be the bigger man and see what Vega is up to then play your cards" He gave me a funny look and I shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Jade?" he called,

"Andre listen, take my advice, he's not going to chop you into pieces for your Beagles if his daughter cancels. I'll get something going"

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I lie?"

"There we are again with the rhetorical questions"

"Do you even know what rhetorical means, because I was asking you a genuine question and here's the answer, no, no I don't so scurry off drummer boy and grow a pair"

He looked at me strangely once more, a hint of fear in his eyes at my outgoing talk to go up against Vega. Something else then flashed in his eyes that I didn't understand. He bit on his lip strangely and glanced up and down at me. I stalked away and went to sit in the girl's bathroom. No point in me going to class ten minutes late, I would only get yelled at. I smiled at my quick comebacks before but then thought seriously and began to analyse and assess the situation at hand. What the hell was I going to do to flunk Mr Vega's plan?

…

I realised that the bell was never heard in these toilets so I texted Beck to meet me here after his class so we could go to SIkowtitz's together. He replied with an okay and a smiley face, obviously our little encounter with Andre this morning had brushed over his head and he was happier now. I don't know if I was correct or not but there was still around five minutes before the bell went, give or take a few. I heard a knock at the door, obviously a boy because no girl was that stupid to knock on the toilet door.

"Has the bell gone already Beck?" I called out, grabbing my bag off the sink countertop.

"Uh, no" someone else muttered before slowly squeezing through the door.

"Andre?" I questioned sceptically,

"Uh, yeah, listen-"

"What the hell are you doing in the girl's bathroom, is there something you haven't come clean about princess? Because, if you really are-"

I was cut off by something totally unexpected. Andre's lips crashed to mine and for a few seconds I was momentarily shocked as he tried to amplify the passion of the kiss, all on his part by the way. I pushed him away and stared at him incredulously.

"What the fuck was that?" I questioned coldly, wiping the taste of him away from my lips. He looked at me bashfully, his feet turned inwards and his eyes bored into the floor.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, now completely pissed. He knew very well that Beck and I were dating and quite serious at that, I had also just listened to him whining about his difficult choices in life so he kisses me? He fucking kisses me! Excuse my language but I mean, come on, what the hell?

"I like you"

"Excuse me!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim from the doorway. Andre flipped around and I looked up into the tormented and rage filled eyes of Beck.

"Beck, I-"Andre began but he was too late. Beck shoved him out the door and into the nearest locker. I trailed quickly behind, this wasn't good.

"She's my bloody girlfriend, you asshole!" he slammed Andre into the locker once more, his fists twisting the material of the boy's shirt. Andre's hands gripped at Beck's, trying to untangle the seething clutch Beck had on him. Other's whipped their heads around to see the brawl that had just formed in a matter of seconds. The halls were filled due to the bell just have rung about a minute ago.

"Beck! Stop!" I cried, trying to force my body in between them. I pushed Beck as hard as I could and kicked Andre in the groin. Firstly, I kicked him for kissing me, second was because he knew I had a boyfriend and thirdly was because I felt like it. But don't tell other people that. Andre clutched his crotch and fell to his knees, the early signs of a black eye showing from Beck's punch to the face. Beck got up off the ground, a few small lines running with blood from where Andre had tried to claw for his freedom.

Everyone fell silent as Andre groaned in pain, Beck angrily stood up by my side and I stood dominant against both of them.

"If you ever even come near us again, I'll bust your eye so bad you won't be able to see what keys you're playing on your pretty little keyboard ever again" Beck barked icily. He gripped my hand, half comforting me and half comforting himself. We strode to Sikowitz's classroom, a stony glare on Beck's face, but you could see cracks in that stone face, cracks of sorrow and desperation that made me feel entirely empathetic. I squeezed his hand and he stopped to look at me. I moved my lips against his and they felt like home. Andre's lips against mine had felt so wrong, now I felt complete and at home. He widened our mouths and slowly and passionately kissed me, caressing my arm. He pulled away and smiled and I beamed back at him, he knew that I was his, he should never doubt it.

…

Andre had gone to the nurse's office for a black eye and possibly a broken nose so he wasn't in Sikowitz's class. We had done an alphabetical improvisation at the end of the class, as usual but Beck and I had just watched this time. I could tell he was still enraged over Andre's actions. It was actually perfect, it was the impeccable reason for Tori not to go away with Andre when Mr Vega asked him too, I could just twist the story a little and make her say it was during an acting class. I mean, rumours spread like wildfire at this school so she had probably already heard what had happened. My theory was confirmed as I saw the tight lipped expression she was wearing on the way to the Asphalt Café table.

Andre showed up and Beck immediately stood up and excused himself to the bathroom. Andre sighed; the bruises over his nose and eye were so dominant even against his darker complexion. Tori stayed silent as Andre squeezed in beside her.

"Tori, do you want to come out to dinner with Beck and I and another friend of mine on Saturday night?" I asked her, Andre's eyes flicked up with immediate fear and questioning in his eyes.

"Really Jade? Does it have to be Saturday?" his jaw was locked angrily as he glared at me. God, he was so stupid, he thought I was doing this to ruin his chances. Just let me make a mental note to never let Cherub employ this kid.

"Yes Andre, it does" I stated, hoping he would just shut up and let me do what, you know, I do best. His face became one of terror and sadness and I almost slapped him to see the obviousness of this situation.

"I'd love to" she said, smiling at me. "Is it formal or casual?"

"Neither; look nice but not hard out and look casual but don't wear jeans" I decided.

"Awesome; where are we meeting and what time?"

"Let's make it a sleepover and we'll just meet and the seafood place next to those new apartments around seven, everyone can stay at my house afterwards because my mum and brother will be at work"

"Excellent, Ah, I'm excited!"

"Great, well, you have this whole week to convince your parents and I guess I'll see you tomorrow considering we have no more classes together?"

"Okay, bye!" she cooed. Cat and Robbie sat down as I got up and I gave both of them a small smile, it was only a matter of months before these two got together, I could just feel it. Andre finished his pasta quickly and I saw in my peripherals that he stood up after I was a few feet away. I walked inside and Andre followed,

"What the hell!"

"Dude, chill! I did that for you! I have a plan you moron! Why not make it more obvious!" I whispered angrily and quite loudly for a whisper.

"Well, you could have told me" he muttered,

"I could of but you know, you were too busy kissing me and getting beaten up by my boyfriend"

"Thanks"

"I don't want your thanks Andre, I just want your information and to get Mr Vega out of the picture" God, I sounded like Mr Vega saying that. He nodded solemnly and walked off to his locker, apparently his only friend after the bathroom incident.

…

_**Friday Night.**_

Maria had just gone off for the night shift at work, meaning she would sleep all morning and most of the afternoon tomorrow and then work again from six til nine on Sunday morning. This was going to be good. I had spoken with Zach and he was going to watch Mr Vega for the whole time Tori was with me. He would spend his whole night tailing his car, calls and movements and call me if any backup or something was needed. It was a good plan; I got the daughter and looked after her while he watched the criminal. I mean I could easily excuse myself for some random reason and go and assist him. But, I didn't have to worry about that until tomorrow.

It had been a week since the death of Beck's aunt and uncle and I hadn't really questioned him on it at all. He seemed fine, a little fragile but fine, I mean Andre kissing me had _really _not helped with his emotional state but he seemed to be over that too, considering what we were doing. We had just finished watching a movie and the majority of our homework for the weekend had been done. It was ten o'clock and we were alone, comfortable and still not tired yet.

"I'm going to grab something to eat, be right back" I whispered as I removed myself from his relaxed grip and sauntered into the kitchen. He got up off the couch too and started walking around the house.

"Jade?"

"Mm?"

"What's through here?" he asked,

"Where?" I asked. I really hated it when someone asked a question referring to something the other person couldn't see, so right now I kind of hated myself for asking where. I quickly closed the pantry door and ambled over to Beck's side. He was pointing to the tiny set of stairs that led upwards behind the kitchen. They were actually quite hidden and I had only been up there once to see what it was on the second day of arrival. Oh there is the attic, another tiny bedroom and a really cool bathroom.

"A really cool bathroom?" he asked, facing me and wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Okay, look, I'll show you" I jogged up the ten or so steps that turned left and was met by a door. I slowly opened it and clicked on the light. To our left there was a large attic space that took up the majority of the top of the house, to our right there was a little corner that led to the small bedroom and then through the door in front was the bathroom. I opened the door and showed Beck the elaborate layout of this masterpiece of a bathroom. The walls were all painted black with hanging lights in all four corners and smack bang in the centre. There was a long square sink that took up one whole wall; there was a plush white rug that took up the majority of the floor and then the massive white bath with golden legs.

"That is so cool!"

"I know, Maria kind of loves to be alone and relaxed and you know, feeling rich, while bathing" I joked. He chuckled and turned the bath taps on. The bath was insanely big, it could fit Beck lying down and then half of me in length and the width could fit three of me. I gave him a quizzical look as the bathwater slowly became the only noise and he was searching through the sink cupboards.

"Yes!" he almost whispered victoriously and I saw him retrieve some kind of bottle. He poured some of it into the bath and a few seconds later, soapy bubbles started to fill up the enormous bathing tub. He jogged past me and shut the door and I heard the click of the lock. He ran over to the sink and turned on the iPod dock that Maria always played at full blast while up here. He quickly picked a song and an 80's love ballad started to play. He moseyed over to me and placed his hands on my hips and we started to sway. His lips found mine and I was lost in him, the sound of the bathwater running and the music playing softly in my ears, the feel of his touch against me. His flannelette shirt soon found its way to the ground and then he toyed with the hem of my tee. I bit my lip and stared into his eyes, lifting my arms above my head. He smiled and slowly pulled the shirt off my body, his hands sexily trailing up my sides. I did the exact same for him and as I caressed his arms, I felt his body quiver. It turned me on automatically and I pressed myself against him. He loosened the buttons on my skirt and soon fell around my ankles, leaving me in my lacy dark green underwear. He smiled against my lips at the feel of my bare skin on his hands. I ran my fingers through the creases of his abs and then tangled them in his hair. He quickly undid the buckle on his jeans and kicked them to the side. Our underwear soon found the floor also and he picked me up by my thighs. His arms wrapped around the bottom of my legs as we reconnected our lips. We were both naked and I could feel his member hardening at the feel of my lower region bare against his stomach. He stepped into the bath and slowly lowered us both down into the steaming but beautiful feel of the water. He turned the tap off quickly with his right hand and then it came back to my face. I leant my head back against the edge of the bath as he brushed my jawbone and collarbone with his lips. His hands massaged my breasts slowly under the water and I moaned a little. He sucked against my neck and my breathing quickened as his hands ran down my body in swift, seductive motions.

I flipped us over and decided that if we were going to do it we were going to try another way this time. I pushed my lips down on his and he instinctively wrapped his hands around my body and pulled me closer. I quickly reached outside of the bath and grabbed his jeans, hoping just for some reason he had a condom on him.

"Back pocket on the left" he whispered,

"You disgust me" I laughed,

"Do you want to use it or not?" he joked, before grabbing it off me and quickly slipping it on under the water.

I crashed my lips to his again and started to grind against his hardened member. I don't know if it was the fact that we were in a bubble bath, but my downstairs was really wet and aroused and I felt the need to do it. I raised myself a little and before I went down he looked up at me,

"Sure you want to be on top? I mean, this is only our second time"

"It'll be the best second time you ever had" I smiled and pressed our lips together while simultaneously positioning his erection under me and lowering myself down. The same amazing pleasure and pain overwhelmed me but somehow it was different. From this position, he was hitting different spots inside of me that I didn't know existed. He groaned sexily in the back of his throat and gripped my ass. I rose up slowly again and then started going down harder and faster at a pace. I moaned as that wonderful familiar feeling came rushing back around my lower stomach again. He started to thrust upwards when I came down as well, making the immense pleasure even greater. I gripped the back of his neck as I rode him, finally reaching my climax and slumping forward against him, however he didn't' stop. He hadn't reached his yet and wasn't stopping til he did. He flipped us over, his member still inside of me and started to thrust in and out. I was already at my climax so he just kept that feeling happening over and over again. I felt like I was on cloud nine, almost out of this world in pleasure as Beck kept on ramming into me. He wasn't hurting me but if he didn't stop soon I didn't know what was going to happen. I was in such a state right now that I was just screaming his name with every thrust from the fulfilment. I felt that feeling wash over me again and I felt more of the juices exit my body, sending me into another frenzy. I gripped the bath tub with one hand and clawed at Beck's back with the other. I felt his body start to quiver and then I could feel the heat inside of me when he reached his climax as well. We both exhaled loudly a few times before cradling each other. The water was relaxing but our bodies were still trembling with delight.

…

We woke up at ten o'clock the next morning and went out for breakfast at the pancake place down the road. We whispered seductive things to each other all morning, I just couldn't help myself. We were going through that young love stage of just everything being together and hilarious and of course, loved up. But I had to break the little lovey-dovey-ness and talk about tonight. I started to tell Beck the plan, because Zach and I had agreed on something quite unordinary and uncomfortable. The plan was dangerous and probably against Los Angeles law but we had to do it and I didn't know whether Beck was going to be completely happy with the plan. I leant forward in the booth we had gotten, the chocolate and orange pancakes still half-eaten in front of me. He looked up from his traditional vanilla and ice cream ones and looked into my eyes, knowing shit was probably about to hit the fan. I blinked and took in a breath and started to explain the risky and detailed plan of tonight's events.

**Hope you love it! In your review, what do you think the plan is! Please let me know how you are liking it, don't just hit favourite/sub/whatever, PLEASE REVIEW! 80 reviews before next update, Love you all so much! REVIEW! XO Bee.**


	12. Antidote

**Disclaimer: Am I a hilarious fat man who broke up the best television couple on Nickelodeon? No, I am not. Am I a dramatic writer who had the brilliant idea of teenage agents, once again, no.**

**Hello pretty people! I hope you are enjoying this story and I hope each chapter is a new lovely twist in the journey! Now, at the end of this, every single person who read please review with a smiley face. Every single person! I just want to see how many people have stayed with me, pretty please do it! It'd make my day! Smiley Face!**

**K. ENJOY!**

…

**Chapter 12: Antidote:**

I squeezed into the black dress I had planned to wear tonight. It was tight around the chest and stomach and then puffed out to just above the knees. I curled my hair a little tighter than usual and applied dark eye makeup and a light lip gloss. I pulled on a simple pair of turquoise heels and put a turquoise necklace around my neck. Beck walked in with a dark pair of jeans, a tucked in white shirt and a black blazer with a turquoise rose in the breast pocket. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes, fingering the rose in his pocket.

"Too much?"

"I hate flowers" I muttered playfully pressing my glossed lips to his quickly. He bit down on my bottom lip slightly as I pulled away and smiled. I straightened out my dress and pulled my curls in front of my shoulders and glanced at myself in the mirror once more.

"You look so beautiful" Beck whispered in my ear, grazing his lips against my neck. I silently giggled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and squeezed me tight. "It's a shame that we might get these beautiful clothes dirty tonight?" he continued.

"Do you not remember what happened in the bath tub last night? Water ran down onto the timber steps and some of it rose awkwardly! Maria came home questioning me about the lumpy stairs and I had to tell her it's because we left the tap on!" I exclaimed.

"I was talking about the plan" he finally butted in before I could yell some more.

"Oh so you weren't talking about-"

"No Jade, I wasn't talking about sex" he laughed,

"Awkward"

"But on the topic of-"

"Tori and Andre will be here any minute!" I cut him off and he smiled, running a hand through his hair and grabbing my handbag off the bed for me. I slung it over my shoulder, everything for tonight, hidden safely in the compartments of the bag. Men would never know what us women keep in these things. We lumbered up the stairs to the living room and sat down on the couch. Tori's dad was happily driving her over to my place in five minutes or so and Andre's aunt was dropping him over in about ten. Beck switched the television and we cracked up as Monica and Chandler's wedding on _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ took place. Just as Joey made some stupid comment there was a light rap at the door. I told Beck to stay where he was as I answered the door. Tori stood before me in a black decorated singlet with a high waisted black pencil skirt and cute simplistic purple heels. Her hair fell in its normal waves around her small shoulders and she looked up smiling.

"You look great!" she cooed and entered my house.

"You too" Beck came up and smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So you never told me, who's this extra friend is coming?" she asked happily, but that smile quickly turned from a grin to a frown when I answered.

"Andre"

"You invited Andre? Even after … that?" she said, being vague but of course Beck and I understood.

"Mistakes are made" I muttered, quickly looking down and examining my nails to make it seem I really didn't think anything of the event. However, Beck's body did go a little rigid at my brushing off attitude. I gave his hand on my hip a squeeze, reassuring him and reminding him of the plan. His body relaxed a little but the moment was still awkward.

"Look, let's just all forget it, he has some bad stuff going on in his life right now and he was just confused, he learnt his lesson from Beck, from me and he just wants to be accepted back in now"

Tori nodded, not quite convincingly, but it still looked like quite a hope that I was right. Speak of the devil. The door vibrated loudly as there was another knock. I answered to see Andre in dark jeans, a deep purple button up shirt and a leather jacket. He looked good too and I almost laughed at the irony of Andre and Tori both wearing purple like there were going to Prom together or something. I let him in as he anxiously stepped inside, rubbing his hands together.

"Sup y'all?" he asked, giving everyone a smile. Beck said nothing but Tori muttered an alright and it looked like I would be the one making the conversation once again.

"Okay, reservations are at seven thirty and it's six thirty now, what should we do?" I smirked, tangling Beck's hand with mine.

"Well-", Beck started to say seductively,

"No Beck" I interrupted sharply. He pouted sadly at me and I just shook my head and smiled. Tori and Andre looked at us questioningly and I just shrugged.

"Let's play a game" I suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure" Tori said, smiling at me.

"I'll grab the popcorn" Beck signalled as he dropped my hand and headed for the kitchen. We all sat on the two couches around the coffee table and television. Tori and Andre sat on one side while I saved the seat next to me for Beck.

"Jenga?" Andre asked,

"I was thinking something a little more fun" I said.

"What?" Tori asked cautiously, but I could tell she was a little excited.

"Truth or dare" I wiggled my eyebrows and Beck rolled his eyes as he set the popcorn on the table and snaked his arm around me. Andre shrugged in a 'whatever' motion and Tori smiled a little. I crossed my arms eagerly and looked at Beck,

"You go first darling" I said like a woman from an old married couple. Beck chuckled,

"Yes dear"

Andre and Tori giggled and Beck just shook his head as I sat up confidently and enthusiastically.

"Andre, truth or dare?" Beck asked; a hint of bitterness in his tone despite the light conversation before.

"Uh truth" Andre answered, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"First kiss?"

_Please don't tell me I was your first kiss Andre, if so I will actually knock you out with this bowl of popcorn! _I thought to myself. My heart started beating faster as he glanced at me.

"Heather Barry"

I almost exhaled loudly at his answer, Tori seemed to take no notice of it and I'm not sure what Beck was thinking but the game continued quickly.

"Jade, truth or dare?"

"Dare me little drummer boy" I answered, a smile playing on my lips.

"I dare you to say something to Beck that you would never actually admit to him" he smiled. I looked over at Beck playfully.

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back" and I ran my fingers through it and he laughed.

"Reference to Mean Girls?"

"Maybe" I beamed and looked back to the other two.

"Okay Beck, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth"

"You guys are both wusses!"

"Babe, you're beautiful but I'm scared of what you will make me do" he laughed.

"Yeah okay, smart. What is your favourite colour?"

"Are you serious? That is the lamest question in the history of truth or dare"

"Do you want a dare?" I questioned dangerously.

"I do love that sap green colour!" he answered hastily and everyone laughed.

"Tori, truth or dare?" Beck asked the brunette. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and then answered,

"Uh, dare" excitement flashed in her eyes as she looked at Beck and then me and then Andre.

"I dare you to kiss Jade" he said. I hadn't processed what he said so I was just waiting for her to lean in and kiss Andre, because that's what he had dared… hang on, did he say…?

I spun around and glared daggers at him, my eyebrows furrowed. Tori looked gobsmacked and her mouth was trying to form words but nothing was coming out.

"You too wuss girls?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and walked over and sat next to Tori.

"How long?"

"Ten seconds" Andre jumped in and then Beck also said,

"Open mouth"

Tori and I looked at the perverted boys with narrowed eyes and Beck just smiled and motioned for us to go. Tori looked so uncomfortable and I felt bad, I mean I have had to kiss girls before for missions and it hadn't meant anything but something told me she had never had to do this before.

"When you're ready" Beck said.

"Don't push me Beck or guess who won't be getting anything for two weeks!" I snapped. His eyes widened and he put his hands up in defence.

"Yeah that's what I thought" I muttered as I looked Tori in the eyes again.

"Just pretend you're kissing your crush and … you know, not me" I tried to convince her. She nodded anxiously and closed her eyes. Great, I had to lean _and _make the first movement. I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. I could feel Andre's and Beck's eyes on us as I widened our mouths for a few seconds. It hit the nine second mark and I pulled away and looked at Tori.

She was quiet and just looked down.

"Great, who's next?" I said absentmindedly and sat back next to Beck. Andre was still a little doe-eyed and Beck had a large grin on his face.

"Okay um Jade; truth or dare?"

"That was so hot" Beck whispered in my ear and clipped my neck with his teeth seductively and I bit my lip. I turned back to Tori and just gripped Beck's hand,

"I think I'll stick with truth"

"How far have you been? Base wise?" she asked curiously, there was a twitch in her eyes as she curiously glanced at Beck and I.

"Fourth" I smiled, giving Beck a peck on the cheek. Andre's eyes widened a little as he realised that Beck and I were no longer virgins and Tori smiled cheekily.

"Andre, truth or dare?" I asked. Beck's fingers traced circles against my palm and his other was on my knee.

"Dare" he answered confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Tori, passionately, open mouth, fifteen seconds" I said bluntly and then smiled evilly and wiggled my eyebrows towards them both.

"Uh…" he started,

"Let me give you a demo" I laughed and turned to Beck. He gladly accepted to demonstrate and pressed his lips to mine. I knotted my hands in his hair and pulled him closer while his snaked around my waist. Our lips parted and his tongue ran over my bottom lip. I deepened the kissed and he moaned against my mouth, turning me on. If Beck was turning me on, I had no idea how Tori and Andre felt watching this heated make out. I pulled away, giving Beck one more peck before turning towards them.

"Obviously not as great as that" I grinned, reapplying the lip gloss that had disappeared from my lips. "Action!" I cooed.

Andre and Tori faced each other, one of each of their legs propped up on the couch. They leant forward towards each other anxiously, Tori's hands were on Andre's shoulders and his hands were sitting cautiously on her hips. Their lips touched and I could see them pulling each other closer, fingernails digging into each other's clothing. I reached into my handbag as Andre's hands moved up and down Tori's back. I stood up with the bottle and tissues in my hand as Andre made a hungry groan in the back of his throat and Tori's hands were now pulling him closer by his neck. I gave a tissue to Beck and put the liquid on it and stood behind each of them as they switched sides and I could see their tongues battling for dominance. They opened and closed their mouths once more before very slowly pulling away from each other and that's when it happened. Beck and I wrapped our hands around their faces, pressing the wet tissues against their noses and mouths. They struggled for a few seconds but slowly the drug kicked in and they fell unconscious. I can't believe we had just drugged them, but it was part of the plan. I picked up Tori's tiny body and lugged her down the stairs to the bedrooms. Beck followed Andre's large muscular body over his shoulder. We dumped them on the spare bedroom bed, locked the windows and then locked the doors. A note was already prepared for their awakening on the bedside table so they knew where they were. The drug would work for about twenty hours or so, so we had til then to finish the rest of the plan.

I flicked open my phone and saw the tracing application had been successful. I had made Tori give her dad a box of chocolates on Friday afternoon; they were all bugged with an edible camera thing. So I now had his whereabouts on my phone, got to love modern day technology. I texted Zach,

_Tori and Andre are taken care of. What next?_

I hit the send button and walked back up the stairs to the living room and started to clean up. There was some popcorn on the floor so I quickly vacuumed them up and Beck took the dish to the sink. We put the cushions back onto the couch and then it looked like no one had been here previously. Beck came and sat beside me a little glumly, his eyes stinging with regret. It was seven o'clock so we still had the entire night to sit here remorsefully, thinking about our dangerous acts of betrayal and repentance. Finally, my phone buzzed.

_From: Zach_

_I'm on his tail and everything is fine now. So, do what you want for the night, but be on hand if I need help. K, Ttyl. _

_To: Zach_

_From: Jade_

_Cool, yeah no problem, I'll be awake. Ttyl._

I locked my phone and looked at Beck.

"We still have those reservations?"

"Yeah why not" he muttered, taking his hand in mine. The plan had to be done; it was following up to Zach's plan and then the even bigger picture.

…

We sat side by side in the restaurant booth as the server came over, looking annoyingly at the clock that seemed to tick very slowly. Beck had asked the teenage waitress for a bottle of champagne which she had negligently agreed to, not even bothering to check if we were over eighteen. We laughed as she walked away and I looked at him,

"Are you insane?"

"You're using Maria's credit card and you two look enough alike to pass through" he shrugged.

"If we get caught, I will seriously shove this champagne bottle up your-"

"Babe" he interrupted, I gave him a quizzical look.

"We're in public and as much as I love your dirty talk, let's save it for your house" he grinned that lazy smile that made girl's weak at the knees. I rolled my eyes and shook a little as a small laugh ran through me.

Our meals came out soon afterwards, and then dessert which we shared with no interruptions from Zach so I assumed everything was going smoothly. Half the bottle of champagne was gone, meaning one and a half glasses each so everything was okay to drive. Maria wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon, which was exactly why this part of the plan had worked out so well with Tori and Andre. Zach would be tailing Mr Vega for the majority of the night and come home in the early hours of the morning tomorrow. I sauntered up to the counter, placing the bottle of champagne in my bag and easily paying for the meal. He didn't even question me when I passed him the credit card and ID. He smiled and thanked us for dining in his restaurant; we smiled and linked hands, exiting the abode. Beck got into the driver's seat and revved up the engine. Within minutes we were pulling up outside of my house.

…

I crept downstairs and opened the door the slightest bit to confirm that the antidote had been successful. Thank God, Tori and Andre were still safely unconscious on the large double bed. I quietly shut the door and locked it once more, heading back upstairs to the living room.

"Oh, Jade?" Beck called in a sing song voice.

"Oh, Beck?" I sang back playfully.

"Come here, darling!"

"Okay, stop with the enthusiasm and pet names!" I shrilled, ambling over to the living room where he sat. He turned around with a large grin on his face. A bottle of dark alcohol was in his hands, a lime, shot glasses and a salt shaker also were overflowing his arms.

"Well aren't you naughty!" I whispered seductively in his ear, trailing my hands along his shoulders as I walked around the couch and then planted myself close beside him. He filled up the first round of shots, breaking the lime in a few pieces and then handing me the salt shaker. I motioned for him to open his mouth, he did and I sprinkled some grains of salt into his mouth. I quickly did the same for myself and we both picked up the small thick glasses of alcohol.

"One, two three!" he cooed. We both dipped our heads back and let the fiery liquid rush through our throats. We both reached for our lime's and pressed them to our lips, the fiery burn coming to an end but the euphoric rush being intensified. We both laughed into each other's arms, the intoxication already beginning to take its toll. We did the exact same thing once more, now in giggling fits.

"Something a little different" I started. I licked my hand and rubbed my neck and then sprinkled the salt shaker over it; the grains sticking to the wet spot on my neck. Beck looked at me hungrily as I refilled the glasses and prepped the limes.

"Neck, shot, lime" I said once and he nodded excitedly. He leaned forward and his lips brushed the salt on my neck eagerly. His tongue ran over the main artery in my neck, sending tingles down my back, his lips made that sucking noise against my neck. He pulled away remorsefully but then took his shot and demanded the lime.

"Where's the lime!" he cussed. I smiled and opened my mouth, letting my tongue flail out a little I showed him the lime resting on my tongue. "Oh" he said keenly before diving on top of me and pushing his lips to mine.

**REMEMER! EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS CHAPTER REVIEW WITH A SMILEY FACE! If you want to say more just review like you normally would but EVERY PERSON! PLEASE! Xoxo**

**ALSO: reference to Big Bang Theory for the idea of the salt, shot, lime thing haha **

**PLEASE review! Xo**


	13. Poker Face

**Oh My God! Thank you sooo much! I checked my review count the next day and I had 88! Oh my gosh, and last time I checked I had 94! Wow, just thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you can all keep reviewing that would be lovely! Xo**

**BTW: THIS CHAPTER IS INTENSE AND WILL PROBABLY DISTURB A LOT OF PEOPLE. READ WITH CARE. I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MENTAL SCARRING!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Too happy to put some droll comment =D**

**Chapter 13:**

The lime was spat out and our lips reconnected, sending an ecstatic turmoil of sparks through me. We weren't drunk or anything so I could still feel the true electricity between us, the vibes were soon interrupted though. My phone went on a buzzing frenzy in my pocket, I sighed frustratingly and Beck pouted. I quickly checked my phone.

_From: Zach_

_I need urgent back up now!_

"Shit!" I muttered, grabbing my running shoes off the door mat and shoving them into a black duffel bag, I kicked off my heels. Beck looked at me questioningly as I sped around getting everything I needed.

"Zach needs back up, now, stay here"

"I'm coming with you" he answered,

"Don't try to be a hero Beck, this is serious, you could get hurt really bad and I don't want to be responsible for that"

"But you could get hurt and I _do _want to be responsible for that safety" he said, gripping my wrist and making me stop to look at him.

"But Beck-"

"No, I'm coming, if something happened to you and I wasn't there to stop it… I couldn't live with myself"

"I can protect myself!" I tried once more to sway him.

He took the bag out of my hand, assuming I had everything and swung it over his shoulder. He had stripped himself of his blazer and I pulled on a pair of bike pants quickly under my dress to move freely in. He walked out to the car and I groaned, running a hand through my hair nervously. Beck had no training, I did, and he didn't know what this was. He sat in the passenger seat; thankfully, I probably would have shoved the duffel bag where the sun doesn't shine if he thought he was driving.

I thrusted the keys into the ignition and plunged my foot down onto the accelerator with the gears in reverse. We flew backwards onto the street and I quickly switched into forwards gear and stepped on it again. The night air made flapping noises against the open windows and my hair flew wildly around my face. Street lights blurred as Beck and I sat silently in the speeding car. The speedometer was either showing three times the desired speed limit or I was driving at a lethal pace.

"So… um, what's the plan?" Beck broke the silence. I really should tell him what he has to do. I would tell him to stay in the car but being a male with adventure seeking urges he would get out and get killed or something. I had to think of a plan fast, I had no idea where Zach was if he urgently needed back up. Maybe he was inside and couldn't get out? I had absolutely no idea so I had to assume that I couldn't text him back and just find a way inside. Did I want Mr Vega out of the house? Is that what Zach had wanted? That was the plan now.

"We're going to knock on the Vega's door, and ask him where Tori is"

"But she is at your house and her dad dropped her off?"

"I know but we'll just say that we told her to meet us at the restaurant and she went to my house instead, and then told us she was on her way to the restaurant via bus and never got there"

"That will make him go and look for her?"

"If he is like normal parents" I muttered disapprovingly.

"Is that it?"

"Hopefully"

Finally we turned into the Vega's street and sped down until we saw the large white house approaching on the right. I swerved into their long elaborate driveway and slowed right down. Driving at less than ten kilometres an hour until I was about three-quarters in. I carefully shut off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition, slipping them into the black duffel bag's side pocket for easy access if we had to make a swift getaway. I nodded to Beck to jump out of the truck. I smiled a little at myself in the mirror on the side of the car and fixed my hair. Beck ran a hand through his hair and straightened out his shirt. We now looked respectable and as if we had just spent a good night out at dinner.

I had changed into flat shoes to make running easier if it was needed. We approached the door way, turning left into the covered in porch, its little lamp flickering slightly. Beck gave me an okay look and I rapped lightly on the door. A few seconds later we heard soft footsteps approaching. The large door swung open.

"Oh, hi Jade, Beck" Tori acknowledged smugly. _WHAT! _My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open along with Beck's as Tori put her hand on her hip in an arrogant way and death-stared us all with a conceited smile on her lips. How the hell was she here? She was drugged in my downstairs bedroom with Andre? What the hell?

"Tori!" was all I could squeal hoarsely.

"Come in" she ushered, stepping aside and pursing her lips. God, what does she know? I mean she must know that Beck and I drugged her and Andre and was probably thinking of the worst reason why. But how the fuck did she get out of my house?

"No that's okay, I think we'll just um-"I was about to say leave but something was pressed against my back.

"No, no, come in" my body froze as I felt a cold barrel of a gun press against the tight cloth of my dress. I turned my head slightly and saw Mr Vega smiling evilly with two handguns pressed against Beck and my self's back. Beck looked like he had lost all blood from his body; his tanned face was now ghostly against his dark hair and his hands shook a little. I slowly walked inside and dropped the duffel bag on the floor. I hitched up my bike pants and tried to pull my underwear down a little. I succeeded and the phone that was secured between my bike pants and thighs slipped into my underwear. They would never check there, thank God. I had to keep my phone on me and contact Zach or Maria for help later.

A few business men, some with sunglasses, crowded the living room. One leant against the piano, his sunglasses pushed high on his face, a bowler hate perched on his head. Their jackets all hitched up a little near their belts and I figured that was because they were all armed. _Shit, what the hell had I gotten Beck and I into? And where the hell was Zach? How the hell was Tori Vega here? What the hell did Mr Vega want with me? _I bit on my lip nervously as I tried to think of some way out of this situation. I had been in worse but that was always just an individual escape situation. This time I was thinking of Beck as well.

I leaned more to one side so that the phone beneath me wouldn't become uncomfortable too soon. Tori stood slyly but still looked a little confused with a hand on her hip a few feet away. Her father still smugly held the hand guns towards Beck and I. Beck sat with such closeness to me I see the beads of sweat running anxiously down his forehead. I placed my hand on his but he didn't calm. He hadn't been prepared for this at all, I mean neither had I but I was trained for this kind of thing.

The lighting was actually quite dim, giving an even more frightening atmosphere to our surroundings.

"So, how are you guys tonight? Looking pretty Jade and quite handsome Beck" Mr Vega said surreptitiously. He threw a gun at his daughter, whose eyes went wide as her hands flailed against the heavier than expected piece of deathly material. She terrifyingly held it at the ground, obviously unsure of what to do with it. Mr Vega fiddled with the gun as it continued we could both still clearly see down the entire barrel. I saw Beck gulp with fear as his body tightened and loosened in an uneasy pattern. I squeezed his hand, hoping to comfort him a little that we could do this and make it out unharmed. But even I didn't completely believe it.

"So, not going to talk, eh?"

"Look Vega-"

"Oh okay missy, do you want to talk to me like that? I mean we can play that way, each time you're rude, I'll take a shot at your pretty boyfriend's stomach?"

My eyes widened as did Beck's and he looked at me pleadingly. I looked at Mr Vega apologetically, feeling myself want to lunge at him and beat him to the Earth's core. He gave a tight lipped smile and rolled the weapon around his index finger. He suddenly looked up at the clock and decision flashed across his face.

"Right, take them to the basement, we are going to have to deal with them the hard way" Mr Vega declared. I figured this would be a perfect time to send Zach an, SOS while Mr Vega was occupied and we were being taken to the basement. I rapidly dove into my pants and clutched my phone, pretending to pick out a wedgie or something. I hid the small phone with my hand against the ruffle of my dress. The man in the bowler hat and large sunglasses walked down the stairs first and a few men followed behind us. Beck was on the verge of tears from fright but I was just stressed about our way out of here. I mean, if these men weren't armed I could take them all down but unfortunately they would probably shoot Beck or I within the first few punches. We were almost at the bottom of the stairs and I could see the small dark door being opened to a smaller room in front of us by the bowler hat guy. I unlocked my phone and fiddled until it went into saved messages and I quickly clicked in the speed number for Zach and hit send. The other two men who had walked us down stood on the bottom of the steps as we walked towards the door. We were just about to enter as bowler hat guy held it open by heard the ring ding of my phone. That generic diddle of most phones and my eyes went wide as I quickly looked down. However, no messages had appeared on my phone. I looked at bowler hat guy, a light from his trouser pockets making that same noise. _Hang on. _He pulled the phone out and looked at the text message. _This couldn't be happening. _

"You forgot the dots between the S's and O's Jade" Zach muttered. _No way!_

He removed his hat and glasses and Zach stood before me, a gun now in his hand, pointed towards my head.

"Zach, what the fuck!" I hoarsely whispered as he followed us into the dimly lit room.

"I've always loved that you were such a good agent Jade, so talented and agile, getting your black shirt on what, your second or third mission? That's pretty impressive if I do say so myself. However, me, no, I'm not good enough for one. Even though I have risked my life countless times, apparently I'm just not as fan-fucking-tastic as you!"

"But Zach, please-"

"Sh, sh" he said, placing a finger against my lips and narrowing his eyes condescendingly. Okay, now I was scared, scrap that, I was bloody terrified. Zach was a trained agent. He better be just playing along and then break Beck and I out later, this better be what's happening. However, he had given me no signals whatsoever of doing that. But maybe he couldn't. Okay, I was jumping to conclusions, I just had to calm down and figure something out. I sat down on the wooden chair provided, and Beck was forced to on one adjacent to me. The two other men came into the room with lengths of rope, their guns poking out beneath their jackets. The only light in the room was from a fireplace sizzling lightly in the corner. The rest of the room was just a few chairs, darkly painted walls and rough concrete for a floor. The men stood in front of me and began to tie me to the chair. I should have struggled but I was afraid they would pull a gun on me. If only one of them had a gun I could incapacitate them all but the other two did and I still wasn't sure what Zach was doing.

Beck was silent beside me as the men started to tie him up too. Our hands were tied behind the back of the chair and our ankles bound, our stomachs also having an unpleasantly tight rope snaked around them. Beck huffed as the rope was tightened around his stomach but he composed himself quickly and looked at me. His eyes were so vulnerable and pleading but he was trying to be strong. I could tell he felt awful being the vulnerable and inferior one out of the two of us in the situation so I gave him an encouraging glance, pleading with my eyes for him to just trust me.

"Jade West, that's a pretty gutsy name, yeah?" Mr Vega sauntered inside the room smugly. His thumbs holding his hands outside of his expensive pants pockets, also pushing his jacket back slightly to reveal the gun tucked in his also expensive belt.

"Darryl Vega … not so much" I answered bitterly.

"Feisty attitude and great confidence for someone who has just been tied up and is surrounded by expensive henchmen with fatal weapons"

"Overwhelmingly smug and conceited attitude for a supposedly loving father who in reality is probably the biggest of pussies and assholes"

"You better watch your tongue young lady"

"Kiss my ass"

He was taken aback by my aggressive words, I mean yeah I had confidence to talk back to this guy but regretfully the moment the threats came out, my guard would have to back down.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions" Vega inquired, his fingers rubbing the bristles on his chin inquisitively. I glared at him, I could feel Beck's tension and agonising eyes on me, he was so scared, and that was the only thing bringing me not to crack every single one of these idiots into a pulp.

"Who are you?"

"You obviously use too many internet dating sites, that question is so vague" I answered immaturely.

"Okay Jade, let's be serious here" he began; he ambled to the fireplace and picked up the poker, shoving it into the flickering flames. They licked at the poker, its tip now gleaming slightly with red and orange crystals.

"Who are you? Each wrong answer and I'll poke at that fire in your belly and really make it burn" My eyes bugged a little as he pulled the poker out of the fire and walked towards me. The blazing tip hovered just in front of my stomach and I gulped.

"I am Jade West"

"And?" he asked, the poker came closer to me and my heart raced.

"I arrived here a few weeks ago to attend Hollywood Arts"

"Why Hollywood Arts?"

"I got a scholarship"

"For what?"

"Singing and acting" all my answers were swift, the lie of the mission ran through my head on repeat, going over every single fact I knew about this fake life of mine. I couldn't mess up and with the poker coming closer to me every second I didn't know how much longer I could cope.

"But why Hollywood Arts!" he whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"I enjoy the arts!" I answered, feeling my stomach churn uncomfortably. But then I realised that hadn't been an inside pain. I looked down to see the poker pressed against my dress and I gasped as I soon felt the unbelievable pain of the searing poker. I muffled a scream and he pulled away slowly, my dress showing a visible patch of scorched material. Beck choked beside me and his eyes were those of intense pain and pleading as he struggled with the ropes around him, trying to break free.

"What the hell!" he screamed at Mr Vega

"Excuse me?" Mr Vega turned evilly towards Beck, his eyes staring daggers into the teenager's.

"Do you realise what you're doing here!"

"Of course I realise, I'm trying to get the information I need son"

"What information!" Beck squealed angrily, "Her name is Jade, she goes to Hollywood Arts on a scholarship, and she is my girlfriend, what the fuck is so different about her besides her obvious talent and beauty!"

I would have blushed if I hadn't been tied up in a basement with a burn freshly blazing against my stomach.

"Oh I see" Vega muttered, taking a step back and fiddling with the poker, passing it between his calloused hands. "You know something" he narrowed his eyes at Beck and walked back towards him.

Vega shoved the poker against Beck's stomach and his eyes widened in agony and a deep cry of pain escaped his perfect lips. I choked as I saw the pain flashing continually across his face. It was clear that Mr Vega had actually broken skin with his thrust and when the poker came out Beck groaned and tried to free his hands to clutch at his stomach.

"Beck!" I whispered,

"Sh" was all he said.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and suddenly Tori was in the doorway looking at the scene before her. She saw Beck huddled over in pain, the seared burning marks on my dress and a blazing poker in her father's hands. Her eyes widened as she comprehended the awful thing that was happening down here and that the coated men just stood and watched.

"Dad?" she asked so innocently. Determination and anger then flashed across Mr Vega's face. He looked insane, he looked like stress had taken over and recklessness was soon following. I was actually questioning our safety here as I soon realised that Mr Vega may not be stable. Zach and the other two stood in front of us, behind Mr Vega, their arms crossed and judgemental and satisfied expressions on their face.

"Right, right, right" Mr Vega repeated in an annoyed chant and my eyes widened a little. He pulled out a tube of white pills and popped two into his hand. He placed the tub back into his blazer pocket and threw the pills to the back of his throat, swallowing them without water. What the hell were they? For all we knew it was some illicit drug. Great, not only were we stuck in a black marketer, but we are trapped in the basement of a psychopath. Excellent. I was trying to hide my fear with sarcastic mental remarks but it really wasn't going so well. Tori started to look a little frightened as her father's eyes visibly went a little redder from the pills and his movements became sharper and actually creepier.

He drummed his fingers against the poker that he was now fidgeting with and looked at every single person in the room quickly. My stomach still stung and Beck still slumped awkwardly in his seat due to the pain. I could see the brusque white shirt he was wearing, staining slightly in his stomach area. I bit my lip, why had I gotten us into this situation. Why had I not texted Maria instead? I still had no idea what the hell was going on with Zach? Maybe Vega had drugged him? That was the only explanation I could come up with considering his long commitment to Cherub. Vega then turned to his daughter and bought her hands behind her back.

"Dad?"

"Shut your face Victoria or I will get Zach to shut it for you!" he shouted in her ear. She flinched and tears automatically filled her eyes as her father threw her towards Zach and he tied her in a chair beside me. Beck' eyes were wide with shock as Vega had his own daughter tied to a chair and he dipped the poker back in the fire. I gulped down the ginormous lump in my throat as I couldn't even think of the extensive lengths this man went to, to achieve what he wanted and how fucking insane he was. I gripped the arms of the chair, my knuckles turning paler as I racked my trained agent brain for something. Anything at all.

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUC H FOR REVIEWING! I was so happy to see so many people actually read my story, love you all! *smiley face***

**OMG, great news, unrelated haha, I went to the Taylor Swift concert on Tuesday night and it was bloody incredible, breathtakingly amazing and she was just magnificently beautiful! Most amazing night of my life so far ahhaha =P Any T Swizzle fans out there?**

**ANYWAY. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, review! Next chapter will be up ASAP. **

**Q. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN!**


	14. One Knife, One Rope and One Bullet

**Once again, thank you all so much for reviewing! I appreciate it so much and it really does motivate me to write more *smiley face*. In the next chapter, I will do a few special thanks and be answering questions about the story or anything like that. So, in your review leave a question! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Arts, Jade West, Mr Vega's poker or the wooden chair that is probably from Ikea in the story. Safe reading pretties.**

**BTW: Important A/N at the end!**

**Chapter 14: Little White Lies**

**Beck's POV (for a bit of a change)**

They say that mercy is always bought to the good. They also say that punishment is always dealt to the hand of the sinful. What had I done to deserve this? The forte body of Mr Vega stood a few metres away, his hands fiddling absentmindedly with the blunt poker that had scarred me a few minutes ago. What deed had I done wrongly to receive the okay to be plunged forcefully with a fireplace prod? Honestly? I glanced at Jade, the black curls that usually framed her face were knotted and beads of sweat were evident on her forehead. Her hands gripped the cheap edges of the wooden chair, turning a little pale and her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were glaring into Vega, studying his every move. Tori sat beside me, her worried and questioning eyes also pointed at her father, her mouth was stuffed with material that tied around her face, preventing her terrified screams. I had no idea where her mother and sister, Trina, were. I wondered whether they knew the true nature of this man, whether they knew his real personality was one of a psychotic dealer or whether they were in on it too.

My heart still longed for the moment that Zach jumped out of his stance and helped us escape. There wasn't any other feasible explanation for him to stand there letting all this happen besides having some sort of back-up plan. He couldn't have sided with Vega… could he?

My wrists ached as the rope burned against my tanned skin, I wanted to reach around to my wounded stomach and clutch it so that just a little of the excruciating pain would subside. I could only lean over and put pressure on it with my belt buckle, however I think that the metal of the buckled was making it worse. Jade's eyes continued to scan the interior of the basement, her fingers tapping almost unnoticeably against the worn wood of the furniture. I exhaled loudly, momentarily easing the pressure on my wound, but only for a second. It came back, the raging wildfire that was encapsulating my veins and I felt like the hole in my stomach was much larger than it was.

"Right" Vega started; he spun on his heel facing us. His eyes were bloodshot and he sniffled loudly, Jesus Christ, he was stoned. Yeah, thank you higher power, that gave me hope for Jade's survival. Is that what it is? Is it because I am valuing Jade's life over mine that you are torturing me? I paused the battle with the invisible authority in my head to ask myself more self-rhetorical questions regarding Mr fucking Vega over here. Why the hell had he tied Jade and I up? And you know, casually poked us with a bloody blazing stick. How do I know that I'm in pain, panicked and frightened? I didn't laugh at my alliteration of bloody blazing, yeah, that's how I know something's wrong. Well, besides the setting we are in, tied up in chairs in a basement with a drug-addicted psycho in front of us.

This all ran through my head in a matter of seconds, the human brain truly was magnificent. However, I do question, why had I not began to form a plan of escape with those few seconds of rhetorical questions and inappropriate language? There's another one.

Mr Vega continued his sentence,

"You are going to tell me, right now, why you came to Los Angeles Jade? I know you aren't here just to attend Hollywood Arts"

"You're fucking stoned! How would you know anything right now!" she shouted, the aggravation showed in her voice now. It was bad enough when he was being all sarcastic and serious, but now this was taking it too far.

He strode briskly towards her and she pulled her hands to her chest. He placed his hands where hers were originally and leant close to her, his lips next to her ear.

"I found your little cameras Jade"

My eyes widened a little and I glanced at Tori, tears rolled down her face as she couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation before her eyes. Jade shuddered as his breath tickled her ear, then he started to run his hand up her leg and I lost it.

"Oi, mate! Back off!" I bellowed angrily. His hand continued to run up her leg, his fingertips now pushing the hem of her dress up. He glanced at me and winked,

"Is she good in bed Mr Oliver? Or do I have to find out myself?"

My jaw dropped and I struggled in the chair as Jade's mouth and eyes widened at the same time at his insane response.

"Now Jade, I'm going to propose something to you" she nodded, her eyes closed, not wanting to face him.

**Jade's POV**

His calloused unfamiliar hands tickled my skin badly. It felt absolutely horrible and I winced as they ran closer towards me. I inhaled, calming myself down and nodded. His hands, unfortunately, stayed where they were, mid-thigh as he took in a breath to begin the questioning.

"Why is there a pretty little camera in my office?" he asked softly but threateningly.

What did I do? Do I tell him about Cherub and put the whole campus at risk? No, I can't do that. Do I tell him nothing and let him continuingly slide his hands further towards my core? No, I couldn't take that. Or do I make something up and risk being caught? Looks like it's the latter.

I took a deep breath as if I was admitting the deadly truth.

"Tori and I were going to make a pornographic film"

Tori's eyes bugged out of her head and she glared at me with brown orbs of enquiry. Beck nodded and pouted a little, trying to cover up this propaganda with an approving nod as any horny boyfriend would. I almost rolled my eyes at his too casual acceptance of my little white lie.

"Excuse me?"

"Your pristine daughter and I were going to involve ourselves in a pornographic film in your office" I said slowly, emphasising each word. Mr Vega's eyes narrowed and he glared at his daughter. _Please, please just nod and help me out here! _I was praying for her to just consent to the fact that if she wanted to be alive and well tomorrow, she had to lie, right now. She nodded slowly and her father's eyes widened a little. I had stumped him. I had stumped the psychotic drug dealer. That was one of my best achievements. Score one for Jade.

Unfortunately, his hands hadn't moved from my legs but fortunately they hadn't moved up my leg. I glanced over at Zach and he had his poker face on but behind those sunglasses, I'm sure he was shocked at my quick abilities to lie under pressure.

"Okay, but why Tori?"

"She's hot, duh" I answered.

"Are you lying to me Jade?" he threatened.

"Do I look like I'm in a position to lie!" I shot back, furrowing my eyebrows, I prayed to God that I was convincing enough.

"I'm going to find out"

"Look, just get over the fact your daughter isn't as pure as she seems" I try once more but he has a smug smile on his face.

"Oh Jade, I'm going to bring someone else in with their opinion on why pretty little cameras are in my office" he chuckled evilly.

"But, who?" I choked out; please don't tell me he had Maria too. Because that would be really fucking inconvenient in regards to getting out of this hell hole. Zach walked briskly over to the doorway and yanked open the large door. A boy was shoved inside and he glanced up, dreadlocks framing his dark complexion. Andre.

"Andre" Vega cooed arrogantly. Andre looked up pleadingly and regretfully, misery written all over his face as he saw Tori tied up in one of the chairs, her cheeks tear-streaked and her eyes smudged with mascara. He gave her one of the most apologetic faces and she just shook her head, unsure of everything.

"Now boy" he continued, clapping his hands together and finally taking them off my legs. My legs now had red hand prints of sweat on them, disgusting. "Do you happen to know why Jade placed little pretty cameras in my office?"

"How do you know it was her?" he challenged,

"Oh she's already admitted to it you fool, now tell me why"

He looked at me for direction and I went for it, I had to do something.

"Vega, Andre didn't know that Tori and I were making a porno"

Andre's eyes widened, "You put cameras in his office to make a porno!"

Andre didn't even know that I had put cameras in Vega's office so he was playing along quite well. If Beck didn't have a hole in his abdomen somewhere, I'm sure he would probably be laughing at this situation, you know, besides the three psychotic dickheads standing before us with murderous expressions.

"Take the asshole outside!" Vega shouted to the others. Zach stayed put but the two other men grabbed Andre's arm and dragged him out of room by his arms. Andre looked confused but obligingly walked out of the room, fear flashing in his eyes with the unknown. Vega pulled a knife out from his belt and everyone went silent in the room. This guy was fucking insane, Jesus Christ, what the hell was he on? He came towards me and I flinched as he swung it across my cheek, drawing blood. I felt small drops of metal-tasting liquid drip onto my lip.

"Jade?" Beck cried, his chair rocking as he almost jumped out of it. Zach didn't move a muscle and Tori just look stunned. Okay that was it. I swung my arms over my head, my shoulder's protesting as I potentially fractured my shoulder bones. The knife he was holding snapped the rope around my wrists and I quickly grabbed his head. I pulled his head down to my knee and lifted my knee up quickly. I put as much force into it as I possibly could, hoping to knock him unconscious. It all happened so quickly that he didn't really have any time to react. His head made an uncomfortable noise against the bone in my knee and he fell limp. Zach jumped into action and ran towards me, the gun pointed straight at me. I swung quickly around and ducked, knocking Zach over with the chair that was still attached at my waist. The gun fired and I heard the bullet whiz past my ducked head. But the worst thing was I heard a cry of pain other than Zach's when he hit the ground. I looked up to see Beck's face in anguish, his hands trying to reach around to where the bullet had hit.

**CLIFFHANGER! I am so sorry that it is shorter than all other chapters but I had to get something up here. My exams are this week and next week and I have been studying all weekend so updates for the next week may be difficult. **

**IMPORTANT: After this story I am not sure what I want to write. Here are your options lovelies. **

**Bade – romantic/angst, Bade – cute/first met, Elavan – cute/romantic/drama, Bade or Elavan – future fic, whole Victorious cast – cute/teenage/romantic, whole Victorious cast – scary/drama/romance**

**Those are your 6/7 options, please vote for one or two in your review, ALSO leave your questions or whatever that you want answered! **

**XOXOXOXO Bee. **


	15. Quickly

**Hey guys! =] I want to thank every single person who reviewed, subscribed, voted and favourite-d! A/N at the end ex oh ex oh, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, no one would want to write fan fictions because it would already be too rocking fantastic!**

**Chapter 15: Quickly**

_The gun fired and I heard the bullet whiz past my ducked head. But the worst thing was I heard a cry of pain other than Zach's when he hit the ground. I looked up to see Beck's face in anguish, his hands trying to reach around to where the bullet had hit._

My body hit the ground hard, the rope pushing the wind out of me and the chair digging into my back. Half of the chair had snapped off thankfully and left me able to get the ropes and remaining furniture unattached from my body. Zach's head made a horrible sound against the concrete and his body went limp, not dead, but not a safe unconsciousness either. I looked up to see Beck's face twisted in pain as I realised that the shout of anguish wasn't Zach's. Tori struggled in her seat as her eyes were wide with fear and shock having seen Beck get hit. Beck was trying to reach down but his hands were still bound behind his back. I hurriedly left the debris and went to Beck. I yanked the rope off his wrists and he reached around to his thigh where the bullet had hit. Blood flowed over his tanned hands and my heart skipped a few uneasy beats as he groaned in pain. I quickly undid Tori's knots so she could help me get him out of here before the other two henchmen came back. She just looked stunned. I had just knocked her father unconscious and incapacitated my "brother" and you know, declared to be making a porno with her.

"Are you okay?" I asked Beck worriedly, his brown eyes looking up at me.

"It hurts so badly" he muttered, barely managing to stand up.

"Come on!" I encouraged, hoisting him up with my arm under his armpit. He moaned as weight was put on it but he managed to take a few steps. Tori quickly took his other arm in hers and helped him to the door. The two men lay silently and hurt in the room while we hobbled to the door. I yanked the door ajar, keeping it open with my foot as Beck wobbled outwards with Tori's shoulder for assistance.

Suddenly I heard chatter. I motioned for them to be completely silent as I saw the shadows of the two other guys coming back. Tori continued to quietly limp with Beck down the hallway, careful not to make a sound. I slinked forward, my knees crouched and my heads ready to fight. The two came around the corner and I jumped up and round-house kicked one on the side of his head. He fell to the ground, but hurriedly got back up. While he scurried back up from the ground in shock the other looked at me and put his fists up but he wasn't quick enough. I punched him square in the nose and blood streamed down his face. His hands went up to his face and thick red liquid oozed through his fingers. I grabbed both their heads and slammed them together, almost laughing at the irony of using a Disney movie knock out. Tori's face was priceless. Unlike Beck, she had no idea how I knew how to fight people like I did and that I was you know, a trained child agent. I quickly grabbed Beck's arm again and we exited the hallway and walked up the stairs. Light greeted us from the living room, but we noticed it was now pitch black outside. I guessed it was about ten or so now. Our vehicle was still parked out the front so if only we could just get to there, I didn't expect anyone else to be hiding behind the couches. I stopped suddenly as I heard a door creaking open. I turned towards the sound and it seemed to come from where we had just come from. We were now at the front door and I pulled it open slowly, Tori and Beck tottered out and as I was closing it I took a peek back towards the cellar steps.

A thin head of hair appeared, followed by murderous eyes. Vega was awake. If I had been on my own I probably would have said something witty like 'Good Morning Sunshine!' but I wasn't so I just slammed the door and ran for the car. Tori and Beck were already half way there and they realised why I was running from the look on my face. They made it to the hood and Beck slid along the side and opened the door. The front door to the house flew open and Vega stood there with a baseball bat in his arms. Holy mother of God, where the hell did these man just keep all of his fucking weapons! Beck slid uneasily into the truck and Tori jumped in beside him. Vega ran after me, his heavy feet thudding against the ground. I made it to the car but Vega was hot on my heels. He swung the bat and I ducked, it smashed the right headlight.

"I paid for that!" I squealed immaturely, backing up against the car door. I lunged forward and kicked him in the stomach; he doubled over a little but quickly swung the bat, hitting me straight in the face. My head felt dizzy and my vision blurred like I was underwater. My legs wobbled as I struggled to stand upright. Vega grinned evilly and swung the bat once more, I tried to jump but he got me in the knees and I fell to the ground. Everything went black.

**Short once again. God, I am so sorry! New update should be up by tomorrow though so don't fret! **

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! :O**

**And so far, the poll is looking great thanks for voting guys!**

**Winning is:**

**Bade Cute/First Meet, Elavan/Bade Future Fic and Whole Victorious Cast Romance/Funny/M rated**

**VOTE NOW! =]**


	16. When Everything Fades to Black

**Sorry guys. I decided I had to have a cliff-hanger before this chapter. I know, cruel. Sorry! AND my internet has been stuffing up! Sorry AGAIN!**

**Hope you enjoy! This story MIGHT be coming to a close soon so don't forget to vote for what you want next! =] options are on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Still?**

**Chapter 16: When Everything Fades to Black**

**Jade's POV**

I woke up, finally, in a fresh-smelling bed with soft cotton for pillows. Light streamed in through the small window and it smelt oddly familiar. Please don't tell me I was in a hospital. I opened my eyes and looked around and was greeted by a completely unexpected sight. I saw my room at Cherub, everything still in its place as I had left it. The souvenirs sitting on the dresser, the desk clean with only a few pencils on it. My eyes widened as I realised truly where I was. I was back at Cherub, miles from Los Angeles, miles from Vega … miles from Beck.

**Beck's POV**

_**The night of capture:**_

Jade ran towards the car, her hair flailing wildly behind her. I saw Vega exit the front door with a large bat in his hand. His eyes fixed on her and his large body came quickly bounding after her. Jade was quick but this man … he was a fucking machine. It was all those drugs running through his systems I assumed. My leg was in so much pain and I was feeling dizzier with every breath from the loss of blood. I tried to scream for Jade to run faster but I didn't know how to scream anymore with my head feeling like a ticking time bomb. I glanced up to see sparks fly from the headlight as Mr Vega swung the bat. Jade ducked and tried to kick him in the stomach. But she missed slightly and he swung the bat and hit her across the face. I saw her wobble and her hands try to reach the car to steady herself. Tori was squirming, trying to find anything that would start the car up. Zach suddenly came limping from the door, a gun in his hands. Everything happened so quickly, Vega swung the bat once more and hit Jade and she fell to the cool gravel on the ground. I shouted out to her, praying she was okay and then a gun fired. Vega's face twitched in pain and he fell backwards, his body making a crunching sound against the ground. Zach picked Jade up with ease and dumped her on top of Tori and I. I winced as her hand slapped against my wound but I didn't care. I shook her, trying to waker her up. But nothing was working. Zach slammed on the accelerator and the car jolted backwards out of the driveway and started to speed down the street.

"Maria, hospital now, call Xavier, Jade's been hit badly!" he hung up as soon as the conversation had started and focused on the road.

"Is she breathing?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Tori pressed two fingers to Jade's neck and nodded,

"Yeah but it is feint" she bit her lip nervously and turned back to the cars in front of us. Zach sped around them and a few seconds later we pulled into the emergency rank of the hospital. He slid quickly out of the driver's seat and yanked on Jade's legs to pull her into his arms. I felt terrible not being the one to carry her into the hospital but I could barely walk myself. Tori jumped out and ran to my side, wrenching the door open and helping me down. Zach had already run inside with Jade limply in his arms but we were quick to hobble behind them. Zach managed to get Jade in to see a doctor pretty quickly but I had to wait a while. By a while I mean two minutes, but with blood staining my pants and my thoughts only on when I was going to see Jade again, the time felt like two hours.

Finally, a doctor came out with a clipboard and cooed my name monotonously. I waved a hand and Tori stayed where she was while I followed the doctor. I painfully lifted myself up onto the bed and he quickly grabbed scissors and cut a hole in my pants. I winced as one of my favourite pairs of formal trousers was snipped at.

"A bullet?" the doctor questioned astonishingly, definitely not expecting that. "I thought you had cut your leg on a fence or something, why didn't you say you were this urgent"

Dr… Marvin, I think that's what his name tag read, flustered around the room looking for supplies. He grabbed tweezers and bandages from a blue box and slipped two white gloves onto his hand with a snap.

"This will hurt a little sorry son"

He rubbed yellow goo around the gash which was already painful but was now numbing due to the substance. He then slowly inched the tweezers towards my leg. I leaned back on my hands, not wanting to watch and squeezed my eyes shut. The cool metal brushed against my broken skin and I screwed the material of the bed sheets in my hand, trying to relieve myself a little. It went further in and I groaned as I could feel every little movement. I felt a tugging and my eyes widened a little as I forced myself to keep my mouth shut. Suddenly, all the pain was gone and I looked down to see the doctor with a slight smile on his face, the tweezers holding a tiny metal thing.

I began to ponder why Zach had fired the bullet but then taken us to hospital. I realised that I had been smitten with him in the car and hadn't realised he had been the one to put me through this pain. My eyebrows furrowed as the doctor wrapped the metal up in tissue paper and threw it in the bin, contemplating the reason for Zach's actions. The doctor then asked,

"Anything else you didn't mention to the head nurse?" I twitched my lip slowly and then pulled up my shirt to reveal the bruising and tear of the poker.

"Christ, what the hell do you kids do these days?" the doctor sighed and leaned in closer to my stomach. He motioned for me to lie back onto the bed, I kicked my legs up, and they hurt so much less now, and rested them on the bed. He leaned over the gash and ran his thumb gently over it a few times, probably trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

"Do I need to report this accident to the police?" he asked seriously, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"No, it was just a few kids mucking around, things got out of hand, everyone else is okay, and just me and my girlfriend got a little beat up"

"A little beat up? That's not normal! As a doctor I am pretty much obliged to report this!"

"No, seriously, it's okay. Just- just please make sure Jade Wesley up in room 213 is okay, that's all?" I questioned innocently. Dr Marvin then did something I didn't expect and nodded, rubbing some more of the gloop onto the laceration on my stomach. I sighed a breath of relief as he patted my stomach and said he was done. I thanked him and asked him if I needed to go anywhere else.

"Room 213" was all he said before exiting.

Jesus Christ, why can't all doctors be that cool?

I slowly got down off the bed and walked on both legs easily. The bandage had made it difficult to walk but it felt so much better. I looked around and saw that I was on Level 1 and I think 213 were on Level 3. I looked up for one of those 'where-to-go' signs and thankfully saw one a few metres down the hall. I hobbled down and followed the arrows to the lift. I walked past a few rooms of families gathering around beds, lovers holding hands, lone people with expressions of pain and lone people with annoyed faces. I sighed hoping that I wouldn't be one of those people waiting for a miracle.

I clicked in the button for the lift and a few seconds later the doors opened and I waited for the small number of people to exit. The Level 3 button lit up and the lift powered upwards quicker than I anticipated. I stepped out and followed the sings until I found Room 213. I peeked through the rectangular slit and saw Jade in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown with eyes closed. Maria was on the phone in the corner but there was no sign of Zach. I knocked lightly and opened the large wooden door. Maria gave me a weak smile but quickly resumed her conversation on the phone. She went into the bathroom so I couldn't hear clearly what she was saying. I wobbled to the seat beside her bed and sat down. I gripped her small hand in mine and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She had cuts on her cheek, a large bandage on her forehead and there was bruising around her eye. I inched the chair closer and kissed her hand, praying that she would just wake up.

Maria ambled back into the main room, flipping her phone over in her hands.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask worriedly,

"She is in a minor coma, should wake up within a month"

"A month!" I shout,

"Beck! Control yourself!" she whispers hoarsely and I feel tears threatening at my eyes.

"How can I control myself when Jade isn't going to wake up?"

"She is! She is strong; she's going to make it!"

"And if she doesn't?"

"We don't think about those things" she mutters and bites her lip. "She will go back to Cherub in three weeks"

"But-"

"It's already been organised" she cuts me off and my heart sinks deeply within my chest.

"But, can't I see her before she-"

"No, you've done enough" she snaps bitterly and walks out of the room. My head falls onto the bed next to Jade's hand and the tears start to roll down my cheeks.

What if I never see her again? Who am I kidding myself? She works for a secret agency; I'm never going to see her again. Negative thoughts overpower me until I see it's already morning light outside, the sun climbing over the tops of high-rise buildings. I sniffle into the sheets and grip her hand tighter.

"Come on Jade" I beg, "Just open your eyes"

But she doesn't. After another two hours or so I wipe my face and slowly let her hand go. I walk down the stairs and out of the hospital. I go to the only place I can go, my RV. I walk home, it takes me forty-five minutes but I have no other choice, my truck was no longer outside the hospital. Either, someone hijacked it, someone towed it, Tori took it or … Zach took it. I shake my head and finally reach my driveway. I amble along down the gravel and am met for the first time since the accident, my old house. I hadn't come back here since the fire and all that was left was a darkened home with cracked windows and a RV parked a little away from it under an Oak tree. I scuttle in and everything is the way I left it. There aren't as many clothes or personal items because they are all at Jade's but everything else is the same. I lie down on my bed and look up at the tattered ceiling, praying the pieces of my shattered life will somehow find each other and put themselves back together. I fall asleep, my eyes still watery and the dirty, ragged clothes I had been wearing for twenty-four hours now still on.

_One Week Later_

Every day this week had been the same. I would go to school; make awkward eye contact with Tori, lessons would pass in a blur as I never listened. I would sit in my chair with an empty spot beside me that had become Jade's. Teachers would ask me questions and I always had the same monotonous answer of 'I don't know'. My life was nothing without her. I hadn't realised that what I had been searching for before was in fact her. After school I would walk to the hospital and sit with her for two hours, telling her how much I missed her and how uneventful school was without her snide remarks about random people and teachers, the way she flipped her hair whenever she was irritated with Cat's rambling about her brother, the way she would walk into a room and captivate everyone. I missed everything that she did. This was how my life had played out and the highlight of my day was talking to her, but the saddest part was I never got any response. I didn't know how I was going to live when she was taken away from me, taken back to Cherub. I didn't know if I could live.

_Two Weeks Later_

She still hasn't moved or spoken or open her eyes. She hasn't done anything and I can slowly feel myself dying inside. Lane, the guidance counsellor, has requested sessions after school but I told him I have commitments every afternoon. He nodded and asked for lunchtime sessions instead which I blatantly agreed to. He asks me why I'm feeling down, every time I tell him six words. I want her, I miss her. That is the only words that come out of my mouth within those sessions but he still continues, not realising he isn't going to get anything else. I still go every afternoon, grip her hand in mine and look up at her beautiful face which has healed now, the scratches on her cheek merely unnoticeable red lines. As the time for her to leave dawns on me, I cry. I have cried myself to sleep every night. Yes, I know it's not manly, I know it's not normal but I don't know what else I can do to hold back the downpour of misery and anguish I feel every time I realise that my last moment with her that she was living was her running to me for help and me not being able to help her.

_Three Weeks Later_

Jade leaves tomorrow. The angel sent from heaven to me leaves in twenty-two hours and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Maria has invited me over for dinner to thank me for everything I have done to help Jade with the mission. I don't know whether I am eager enough to even walk into that house again without dying at the sight of everything that is Jade. Clothes are still probably draped around her room, mine and hers. The one picture we took of each other kissing still stuck with blue tack to her lamp shade. Her shoes still unlaced at the bedroom door.

I push myself, finally, off my bed, and force myself to change into something respectable. I settle for jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. I run a hand through my hair and stuff my phone and wallet in my pockets, pushing the RV door open and locking it. I walk the fifteen minute walk to Jade's house, it is around six. Oh God, she leaves in twelve hours. My pace actually quickens and I arrive a minute earlier than anticipated. I rap lightly on the door and Maria answers and lets me in. Dinner is already served and I sit opposite Maria, not really wanting to talk to her about anything. I dig in to the well prepared meal, chicken, potatoes and pumpkin and feta salad.

"Look, I know you aren't happy with what has to happen, Beck"

"Really" I mutter sarcastically and bitterly, her lips form a tight line and she gets up.

"A drink?"

"Water's fine"

"No problem" she walks off into the hall and into the kitchen. I hear two glasses pulled out, water being poured, a few seconds and then footsteps back down the hall into the dining room. She places the water down in front of me and I eagerly take a sip, the spices on the chicken are burning my tongue. She sits back down and continues to stab at her potatoes. I continue with the salad but start feeling a little off. I look back at the water and see little bits of particles floating in it. That can't be good. What the hell? My head feels like a washing machine and I try to steady myself. I glance at Maria who just looks back down at her food.

"What did you-" but I can't say anything more because everything has already faded to black. The last thing I hear is the scraping of the wooden chair and my body falling slowly to the ground.

**What is Maria doing? **

**Sorry it was a little angsty, hope you enjoyed though. Once again, another cliff-hanger. I'm sorry, well actually I'm not but if I was reading this I would be slapping the computer screen for all the cliff-hangers I put ahhaha, anyway, tell me what you thought in your review!**

**Xoxo Bee,**

**REVIEW! =]**


	17. Lies

**What is this? An update the next day? Your eyes do not deceive you lovelies. I would put a winky face but a) it would probably scare you and b) fanfiction doesn't post them properly. Anyway, back to the point, update is … here! *smiley face* hope you enjoy. Important A/N at the end xo**

**Disclaimer: If I was Dan Schneider I would have already got Beck and Jade back together and then made Victoria Justice's character actually funny and not as egotistic as she is. Sincerely, Dan Schneider... I mean Bade fanatic. **

**Chapter 17: Lies**

**Jade's POV**

I slipped out from under the covers and pressed a hand to my forehead, a bruise was above my left eyebrow and it was sticky, I was assuming that was the residue of some sort of bandage? I walked over to the other side of the room to find my suitcase with everything I had taken neatly packed inside. I grabbed my brush out and combed it through my hair, untangling all the knots that had formed for God knows how long. I went into the bathroom with all my toiletries and put them into the draws, taking out my toothbrush and giving my teeth a quick clean. I began to hang up all of my clothes and put all the pants, underwear, socks and daggy shirts into the dresser. I had actually taken a liking to the Goth look and decided the next time I went into the city I would buy some more of those kinds of clothes. I placed the now empty suitcase in the corner of my room and pulled my bed doona cover up to the pillows. I actually looked down at myself for the first time to see myself dressed in black jeans and a Rolling Stones band t-shirt with white socks covering my feet. Meh, good enough. I walked out the door and down to the main dining hall. Three staircases down later I finally reached the dining hall and saw it was pretty empty, only a few kids sitting together in one corner and two girls chatting about something over the table. I walked up to Marty and smiled,

"Jade! Love, you're back!" he greeted warmly, dropping his chopping knife, removing his apron and running out from the kitchen. He took me into a hug and I smiled, giving him a squeeze back. Marty had come out of the closet a year ago and when I had found out I had been one of the only people to remain his friend, a lot of kids were questionably against homosexual people which I found completely stupid, Marty was one of the nicest guys I have ever met. I mean, what girl doesn't want a gay guy best friend?

"How was it?" he questioned, his curly hair still looked funny in his hair net.

"Intense" I answered, summing it up in pretty much one word.

"It always is with you" he smiled, poking my shoulder playfully.

"Can I have a special request?" I asked quietly,

"Only for you" he teased and I laughed.

"I really, really feel like ham and cheese quiche, is there any back there?" I whispered, looking at him pleadingly. I was craving quiche, which meant mama had to have her some quiche if she could. Gosh, did I just refer to myself as mama? And in third person?

"I'll see what I can do" Marty smiled, pushing his square glasses back up his nose and scuttled into the kitchen. I leant on the counter top and started to tell him what happened in Los Angeles. I hadn't realised but I had been saying Beck's name, a lot. His hands went in a blur as he chopped up pieces of ham and beat egg whites together.

"This, Beck Oliver, did you guys, you know, get together?" he suddenly interrupted. I stopped and looked down; I wasn't ready to talk about Beck yet. I didn't notice him looking at me while he asked his question. I looked up to see a smug smile on Marty's face. He dropped the egg whisker into the bowl and leaned forward.

"Oh my God, you so did!" he cooed. I felt my cheeks flush and I put my head in my hands to try and hide it. He came up closer to me and lifted my chin up, staring into my eyes.

"He was special, wasn't he?" I nodded and he raised his eyebrows.

"No, he wasn't just special; he was more special than the rest?"

"Can you stop reading me like a bloody book in public?" I said hoarsely, half joking, but half serious. I didn't want the rest of the dining hall knowing anything I didn't want them to.

"I can't stop reading you because at the moment you are practically whispering everything in my ear, your quiche will be in the oven for fifteen minutes in about two minutes, we can talk outside" he said excitedly. God, he was such a girl sometimes. He speedily poured all the ingredients into the medium size pastry and stuck it in the oven. He removed his hair net; his mini afro looking a lot like the one Robbie Shapiro had and placed his gloves in the bin. We sauntered out through the back door, into a lone courtyard at the back of Building A.

"Talk to daddy" he said,

I sat there stubbornly, not wanting to say anything.

"Fine, I'll just ask and you shake or nod, yes?" I nodded. That was much better than me trying to explain things.

"How long did it take for you guys to fall in love?" he asked straight out, God, no introduction or how did you guys meet? Just… that.

"That's not a yes or no question"

"But you're still going to answer it"

"Two weeks"

"Wow, did this kid look like Leonardo Dicaprio or something?"

"A little more like Aladdin" I added and Marty nodded in approval.

"Sexy" Marty pursed his lips playfully and I rolled my eyes.

"How did Aladdin charm the feisty Jade Wesley?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even know, he just- he was persistent and he kissed me on my first day!" I exclaimed.

"Wow this Aladdin-"

"Beck" I interrupted and looked at him,

"Beck" he continued, "Is one tough nut"

My lips twitched and I bowed my head, I missed him already.

"But what made him so special" he asked innocently, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. In that moment I told him everything. Beck's tragic family ending, my first time, being captured, all of it. His eyes went wide and narrow continuously as I told the story, his mouth clamping shut and letting me finish until he said a word.

"I didn't get to say goodbye" I muttered pathetically. I sounded like one of those girls in those injudicious chick flicks who has a falling out with a guy over some very stupid purpose and acts like the world is crashing down around her. Except, in my world, Beck and I had "fallen out" over a massive reason. We had actually loved each other and had tried to do everything to stay together whilst capturing the bad guy at the same time. I felt like one of those parents who eventually chose work over family and realised that the only thing making me happy was the relationships I shared with others. Before I could stop it, a tear was rolling down my cheek and my head lay pitiably on Marty's shoulder.

**Beck's POV**

My eyelids felt like weights, keeping my eyes from opening to see where I was. I moved my fingers and felt dirt beneath me. Finally I was able to open my eyes and look around; I was in some kind of jungle terrain. What. The. Fuck?

I slowly stood up, my muscles aching a little after being unmoving for so long, I actually didn't know how long it had been. I looked around and saw only trees and logs, branches and leaves, dirt and more dirt. I had on what I had been wearing at Jade's house. Jade's house! Maria! The water! What the hell had she done with me? Okay, so she hadn't gotten rid of my memory with some secret recipe I expected Cherub would have. She hadn't just left me at home for me to wither in my own misery. Had she just dumped me in the middle of nowhere so my last days could be in pain, running from wild beasts and surviving of the land; then finally falling to my untimely death? What a sick bitch. I took a few steps forward and clawed the branches of thick trees away from my face; rummaging through the leafy encrusted dirt with my combat boots. Man, these were my nice combat boots, now they were going to be given to charity and sold for a lot less then I paid for them when someone found me dead. I kicked at the ground, frustrated at how my life had turned out. I walked for a few more kilometres, hating on everyone and everything and then I saw a large rock face. I went over to it and saw there was a large hole in the opening; I assumed this was what a real cave looked like?

I ushered inside and was very confused with what I found. A backpack sat right in the centre, a whistle attached to the side and an empty water bottle in the side pocket. Empty water bottle – that'd be right, thank you Lord.

I suspiciously ambled over to it and opened the zip. I pulled out all of the contents; a thin blanket, a box of matches, a torch, two lone batteries, an apple, a large knife, one small role of sticky tape and rope. Was someone camping here? Maybe I could wait here until they came back so they could tell me where the hell I was!

I decided to explore the rest of the cave but I didn't get very far, it only went back a few more metres and then came to a dead end. I sighed, moseying back to the backpack and sitting down beside it. My knees curled up to my chest while my chin rested on my hands.

**Jade's POV**

After my little heart-to-heart with Marty I decided I needed to find out what happened to Beck, Vega and just the mission in general. I felt pitiable to have not completed it and was wondering if half the staff of Cherub was disappointed in me.

"Jade!" Maria cooed as I walked around the corner into the Cherub Mission Control Centre.

"Maria!" I exclaimed, taking her into a hug and she squeezed back.

"You're awake!"

"Uh, yeah, why would I not be, it's like one o'clock in the afternoon"

"Yeah, about that, we need to have a chat"

My eyebrows furrowed as she led me into a private room at the back of the control centre. I sat down and eagerly leaned forward on my elbows, my eyebrows still almost connected as I pondered what she had to say.

"Well on the night of you guys being … you know, captured, Vega's bat hit you in the head and you went into a coma"

"What!" I bellowed, leaning back threateningly in my chair.

"Jade" she said calmingly, raising her hands and motioning for me to calm down or there would be consequences. I took a deep breath and let her continue.

"You were in a coma for just under a month" my eyes widened and my hand went over my mouth. Jesus, what did Beck think? What happened to Beck?

"What happened to Beck?" I asked,

"Beck was fine, he went back to school and he is doing great" she said simply but I swear I heard uneasiness in her tone.

"Was Vega caught?"

"You're not one to let people finish are you?" she rolled her eyes,

"I like to get to the point"

"Vega was killed"

"By who?"

"Zach"

"Oh good! I really thought he wasn't on our side when he aimed a gun at my face, Jesus Christ that scared me!"

"Zach's not on our side anymore" Maria muttered bitterly,

"What do you mean?"

"After he took you guys to the hospital, he ditched his phone, all tracking devices and took off with Beck's truck, we haven't seen or heard from him since"

"You're kidding me"

"Why would I kid, Jade?"

"But Zach was-"

"Yes, I know" she said finally, I understood that this topic was now off limits and was never to be spoken of… ever.

"So…"

"You completed this mission respectably Jade and all of Cherub are very proud of your efforts"

"Really?"

"Yes, we heard about what went down in that basement and your quick wit and sarcasm actually payed off a little and, we would like to praise you for keeping Cherub and everyone in that room safe"

I nodded proudly and with gratitude as she clasped my hand and gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Now, Beck?" I asked once more, I just needed to know.

"He's fine" she said, looking back down at her manicure.

"Is that the truth?" I questioned. My good mood and pride suddenly gone and the hormonal teenage girl with murderous glares was back.

"You think I'm lying?" Maria asked; her eyes like daggers straight back at me.

"I do actually" I said back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why do you care so much!" she yelled back and I suddenly stood up and said something I knew I would regret but I couldn't help it slipping past my lips.

"Because I love him" my mouth clamped shut as I realised what I had potentially done. Her eyes narrowed a little and she came toward me, suddenly serious and mother like.

"Jade-"

"I know, I know!" I yelled, fighting away her comforting hands, "I'm not allowed to!"

Her eyes looked almost empathetic but I knew better, she didn't honestly care.

"His aunt from Canada came down to look after him, turns out he does have a few family scattered around" she said, trying to comfort me, but nothing could.

"I don't believe you" I said once, tears were threatening at my eyes and I left. I stormed out of the room and up to my bedroom. I missed him already. I didn't know Beck actually had this effect on me. Was I really never going to see him again? I- I didn't know how I was going to live properly without him, he was that second rock and comforting person I had always wanted. That was just torn from me and there was nothing I could do about him. I nestled into my pillows and pulled out my iPhone and almost broke down right then when I saw the background picture; Beck kissing my cheek as I smiled bashfully into the phone's camera. I hit the play button and Evanescence came on, good, this was the music I wanted to listen to. I turned it up a little louder, blocking out the sound of children, cars, everything.

**Beck's POV**

I wish I had been one of those people who wore watches. I wish I had been more survival-friendly. I wish I had Jade. I looked outside as the sun hung low over the trees, beginning to set. Okay, that's it, backpack was now mine. I dug through it until I found the torch. I pulled it out and placed the batteries inside, score they worked! I didn't shine it yet just in case I needed it later. I would never admit this to anyone but I was terrified, I had no idea where I was, what I was doing, who put me here, who else was out here … what else was out here?

Should I eat the apple now? No, I'll save it until I'm really hungry, like right now. Gosh, I am really not good at this. I took a bite out of the juicy red fruit and the hunger in my stomach slowly started to fade. By the sun, I was estimating I had about an hour before it was dark. If I hurried and remembered where this cave was I could search for water. I shoved the backpack in the darkest corner of the cave and walked out of the cave. I decided that every time I turned I would note it and add it to a tally on my fingers. Left being my left hand and right being my right hand, that was logical. I turned left and added a tally to my finger and quickened my pace. I came to a kind of fork in the road and decided to go left again. I walked for a while longer and squinted my eyes as I tried to hear anything, anything at all besides the beating of my own heart and the random chirping of a bird. Nothing. I went right at the next turn, adding a tally to my right hand and hurried, I didn't want to be caught out here when it was dark. My ears pricked up as I heard something that sounded familiar, water? I hurried towards the sound and to the greatest joy I found a small waterfall that was only about two metres high falling into a small pond. I breathed a sigh of relief but then almost hit myself across the face. I hadn't bought the water bottle. Fuck! Why was I so stupid! I sighed and mentally noted where this was, running back to the cave with the path imprinted in my brain. I found it within ten minutes and walked back into the cave. It was now getting dark and I wasn't going to risk getting water now that would wait until morning… if I was still alive. I pulled the thin tattered blanket from the backpack out and wrapped it around my body, thanking myself for wearing a long sleeved shirt when I went to Jade's that night. I put my head on the backpack, nestling into it and finally finding a mildly comfortable position considering the cave rock floor wasn't very snug itself. My eyelids shut finally and I felt myself drifting off.

I was awoken by a cool breeze and an odd sound. My eyelids fluttered open and I silently sat up to see it was very early morning outside; the slightest of lights coming across the trees but there was something blocking my view. I readjusted my eyes trying to see past the large rock at the front of the cave … hang on, I don't remember there being a big rock at the front of the cave. My heart clenched in my chest as that enormous rock made a grumbling sound and moved … its head. I ditched the blanket and noiselessly stood to my feet. The creature looked towards me and I slowly bent down and gripped the machete in the backpack. It growled loudly, filling the cave with a very threatening noise. I gulped as I realised it was a very large bear. Why? Why was there a bear here? I wasn't ready for a fucking bear? I was barely ready to drink the water from the pond without filtering it! I inched backwards, hoping to fade into the shadows and for it just to leave. But of course, it didn't, it only came closer towards me, its black nose pointed straight at me. Its mouth twisted up in a snarl and I shut my eyes praying this was a nightmare. Wrong again Beck! The bear snarled, inches from me and I decided I had to do something now. The bear wasn't the biggest bear, it was a little taller than me and much wider but it wasn't ridiculously huge. I mean right now it looked it because I feared for my life but I had to be realistic. I ran to the right and tried to run around it, but that set it off. It bounded after me and I fell to the ground hoping it would run and jump over me like in all those movies. It did half way until I had to roll before it squished me, I thrust the knife upwards, meeting it in the legs and it yelped. Adrenaline shot through my veins as I swung the knife again and took a gash at its side. But then it got its revenge when he pawed me across the face, sending me tumbling to the ground with a new kind of migraine and cut across my face. I could feel the metal tasting liquid drip down to my lips and I wiped it away with my sleeve.

"Alright Yogi, let's dance" I muttered, hoping that if I put up this tough guy persona I could be that tough guy for a few minutes. I ran towards it and thrusted the knife forward, hitting its shoulder but it threw me away. I sauntered silently around it and tried to jump on its back, it clawed me back down and its claw ran down my whole leg, reopening the gash of the bullet. I winced and almost screamed in agony as its claw felt all too familiar like the bullet. I thrusted upwards with the knife once more and got it right in the chest, it fell backwards and I took my opportunity. I mounted it and swiftly cut the skin around its neck. It fell limp and I fell to the ground, my muscles aching and my breathing ragged. I threw the knife to the side and crawled back to the backpack, falling asleep as soon as my head fell down on the bag once more.

**What do you think! =]**

**IMPORTANT: At the moment, the next story will be Whole Victorious Cast – Funny/Romance/A little Drama/Adventure/M rated – with Bade (of course) – now should I include Cabbie, Tandre, Candre or Rori?**

**ALSO – should I make this story longer? Or do you think that would be pushing it? I have a few more ideas though =]**

**REVIEW PLEASE! They really do motivate me ex oh Bee.**


	18. Next In Line

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider wouldn't be able to air half of the stuff in this story haha**

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Night/Hanukah? Haha, hope you are all enjoying and I have decided that I wouldn't make this story much longer so I wouldn't ruin it with continuous and monotonous storylines like Days of Our Lives or something hahaha, anyway, not sure how many chapters but at least two, including this one! BUT – I am considering making a sequel in the future, maybe, depends on how this one turns out =] ENJOY!**

**Chapter 18: Next In Line**

**Beck's POV**

I woke up once more, this time light shone into my eyes and the cool breeze was now a warm zephyr. I wiped all of the dirt off my arms and face but some didn't come off my cheek. I rubbed it once more but realised it wasn't dirt but crusted blood. I slowly stood up, my muscles still aching and the bear was no longer in the cave? What? I had killed it, right? I slung the backpack over my shoulder, because no one had come and taken it off me during the night so guess what, it was mine now. I shuffled slowly out of the cave and made my way to the small waterfall, I had the path memorised. I trudged through the leafy pathway and kicked at the small rocks with my boots. My eyes were sharper now, preparing myself for anything after the attack last night, where the hell could that bear have gone if I had killed it? This jungle was stuffed up. Oh God, what if I had been spontaneously placed in the Hunger Games or something. Without anyone telling me and I was being watched … right … now. No, impossible, it was just my imagination running wild because I had finished that fantastic series one month ago. Okay, back to what was important; waterfall. I turned the last corner and met the pretty sight once more of the trickly water and long reeds. I placed the backpack on the ground and pulled the water bottle out, filling it the brim with the crystal water. I took a sip and it dribbled down my throat, it felt so good. Before I knew it I had downed almost the entire bottle so I filled it up again and put it back in the bag. I decided I had to find something to eat before I actually got hungry. I hope I didn't have to kill some innocent woodland creatures and then pick the meat off their bones because to be honest I was a chilled out guy but that was just … cruel. I swiftly grabbed the machete out of my bag and rinsed it through the water, the blood quickly cleaning off the blade. I washed the crusted blood off my face too, practically scraping it off with my fingernails. I splashed a few more times against my cheeks to completely wake myself up and then headed off deeper into the jungle. I slinked through the suddenly darker and leafier walls of the landscape, my boots making the tiniest crunches against the ground. I stopped as I heard scurrying and immediately held my blade at the ready. I took one more step forward and heard it again, suddenly a duck scampered in front of me and I lunged, taking its head clean off. I felt terrible. I had never wanted to kill anything in my life but it was my own life or the duck's. It didn't even squawk which helped with the traumatising part of the killing. My family had actually eaten duck quite a bit at Christmas time so I knew how to skin one. I never knew it would actually be helpful. I picked the duck's lifeless body up and walked easily back to the cave, finding my way pretty easily.

A few minutes later, I assumed that it was about two in the afternoon now because the walking during the day had taken up quite a bit. I had lit a fire with the matches against sticks surrounded by rocks and dirt so it didn't spread. The fire licked lightly at the wood as I slowly and absentmindedly skinned the creature. I didn't want to think about what I was doing so I hummed along to songs quietly, trying to take my mind off what I was really doing. Finally I had the breast, legs and other small portions that you can eat of duck on wood for skewers resting in the fire. The sun was almost in line with the top of the cave so I assumed it was almost three now. God, I was starving.

I leant back on my backpack but heard footsteps and shot upright. A shadow appeared across the front of the cave and I prayed it wasn't another predator or carnivore or something because I really wasn't in the mood. And I had caught this food all by myself! I slipped machete out from my backpack and held it behind my back, ready to lunge. To my utter surprise a man walked into the cave, holding a rolled up cigarette in between his fingers and smiled at me.

"Ello son!" the strange man cooed in a British accent. His hair was very messy and hung to his shoulders, a scruffy beard covered his chin and one of his teeth was missing. He walked over and I just looked up at him in shock.

"Um, hi" I mustered and he smiled that missing toothed smile once more.

"How are ya?"

Was he seriously asking how I was? I was cooking a captured woodland creature over an amateur fire with cuts on my cheek, wearing clothes that obviously screamed city boy and the look of terror in my eyes was surely noticeable. And he was asking me how I fucking was!

"What?" was all I could say?

"You wanna drag?" he whispered slyly, slowly inching the rolled object towards me. I suddenly smelt it and was overwhelmed with disgust, it was pot. I mean, yeah, I could really go for something like that right now with my state of misery but was it really worth it in case that bloody bear came back?

"Uh, I'm right" I said, pursing my lips awkwardly and turning the duck over in the fire to cook the other side.

"Your loss"

"Yeah" I muttered, focusing back on my dinner. What the hell was this guy doing out here? Where was I? Narnia?

He started chuckling and I looked at him as he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and blew smoke out of his nostrils. He then took another long drag and puffed out circles of white rings into the air.

"I'll always remember the time that my wife and I, well, we were doing some crazy stuff in the bedroom"

"Oh God"

"And she was all … and I was all…" he then chuckled once more and sat back on his hands.

"Look, um, I'm going to go now, you want to go too?" I tried; he smiled at me and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sure!" he nodded enthusiastically and left the cave. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. Maybe I was hallucinating? There was no way a baked hippy had just walked into the cave I had been dumped near in the middle of nowhere in some random jungle? Or maybe I had already smoked pot and thought I was in this jungle, at the moment that was on the top of my list for available options to why I was in the god forsaken jungle. I sighed and finally took my duck off their skewers, bit into the soft meat and my stomach automatically praised me. I continued to nibble at it, savouring every mouthful of the nutrition.

_Two Weeks Later_

**Jade's POV**

I missed Beck. Even though I was back at Cherub, everything always reminded me of him in some way. Whenever I would eat breakfast, I would pick waffles because that was the first thing we ate when went out for breakfast with each other. My phone's alarm was the ring dong of the London clock because Beck had changed it to that to remind him of the time he went to England. It was just everything that always had me reminiscing our time together. I hadn't spoken to Maria since, she had attempted to talk to me at dinner the other day but I had completely ignored her. I knew she was lying, about what though, I had no clue. She seemed to final talking about Beck, I knew she knew about him and I, but there had to be something else going on.

My phone buzzed. I opened my eyes and saw it was six o'clock in the morning, who was texting me now?

_From: Xavier Nixon_

_Jade, mission briefing is upstairs in the mission control room. We think this is your kind of mission. Come up when you're ready._

I hit the lock button on my phone and wrapped my blankets back around my shoulders. I'd go up soon, but I didn't know if I was ready for another mission yet. It had been just under three weeks since I got back and I was already being prepped to go on another one? I sighed, now completely awake, and hopped out from under the covers. I took off my pyjama pants and pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering to change my Beatles band t-shirt.

I made my way up to the mission control room and knocked lightly on the door. I ran my fingers through my hair as I saw Kylie bend from behind her computer and smile at me. The door buzzed its entry and I yanked it open. I sauntered inside and Kyle lifted herself from her computer chair.

"You're up early" she said, giving me a warm smile.

"Yeah, Xavier texted me and I realised I didn't really have any reason to keep sleeping because I practically slept all day yesterday"

"Coffee?"

"Please" I agreed, nodding once more when she asked black with two sugars.

She soon bought two cups of steaming liquid over and we both pulled up chairs.

"Now, your mission briefing" she started and I nodded, taking a sip of the soothing drink.

"At the moment we need three people, teenage female, teenage male and one of the younger boys, and an adult of course. Anyway, basically it's about this group of teenagers we want you to make friends with, their parents are all in this cult and we think it's similar to those of Evangelical Christians. You know how they grow up forcing their kids to be absolutist believers of everything in the Bible and what not? Yeah, freaky shit. They are all hard-core against revolutionaries but their kids are starting to doubt them and we need that to hurry along so we can catch them in their act before they get too involved with taking over their country. We have spotted their children at parties with narcotics and doing things their parents would definitely disapprove of, now this may seem weird, but we need you and the other teenage Cherub agent to encourage them"

"Yeah, I understand, I can do that"

"Excellent, you will be a pretty rebellious teenager and you won't have many guidelines and you will definitely be exposed to narcotics, alcohol and similar things. That is the reason that this teenage male agent accompanying you will be your boyfriend"

"Oh, okay, who will this be?"

"We don't know yet, we haven't decided on who has a better relationship with you"

My heart sunk a little as I realised I would have to pretend to be someone else's girlfriend when the only person I really wanted to belong to was Beck.

"Who are the options?" I gulped,

"Danny Houston, Fletcher Westin and James Lukens are being considered at the moment; however, we know that you and James are not on great terms at the moment"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I won't be able to do this mission if James is supposed to be my boyfriend, I am a good actress but nowhere near good enough to pretend to show one teeny bit of interest in that faggot"

"Language"

"Sorry" I muttered,

"Anyway!" she continued, pulling a loose strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes looked up from her coffee once more and she leant back in her chair. "That's pretty much the briefing and who is being offered at the moment. You interested?"

"Yeah, sure, is anyone else being offered the part?"

"Maria has been offering-"

"Never mind" I interrupted, I didn't care about anything Maria had to offer. She averted her eyes awkwardly and took a sip of her beverage and I just looked away.

"Okay well yes, that is all then Jade"

"Thanks Kylie" I mumbled gratefully before downing the rest of the coffee and walking slowly out of the room.

"Oh honey, you leave in two days!"

"Two days!" I exclaimed, spinning on my heel.

She nodded, "is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess"

**Beck's POV**

I didn't know how long I had been here for now. I was estimating about two or three weeks, I was praying that one day I would find a way out of here or just die. Death was looking like the happiest option right now. My pants had too many rips to count, my shirt was absolutely filthy, and stubble had formed on my chin and on my upper lip. I looked like the homeless street boy Aladdin or something. I had taken down a few more predators, dealt with a drug addict, confronted a tribal gang who tried to stab me, spoken to myself way too much and swam naked in the lake in hopes of smelling just a little better. I had managed to keep to killing small creatures that weren't too weird, I had stuck to mostly ducks, rabbits, various birds and berries from the bushes near the lake. My water bottle was becoming untrustworthy, I was worried it would soon prove to be unavailable for use and start to develop holes which meant keeping a good supply of water would be difficult. The batteries in my torch were still hanging on, thankfully and the blanket still kept me warm at night. My machete remained forever at my side and I felt like I was Tarzan or something a lot of the time, but much less muscular and jungle-friendly. It was nearing night time once again, another day had passed, another pointless day that I had questioned why I was still here for the majority of it. Why was I here? It was the question that flooded my mind more than any other thought and yet, I still could never find a proper answer.

_Two Days Later_

I woke up again to light streaming in through the opening of the cave, my hair, now much longer, hung in my eyes and I ran my hands over the hair on my chin. I sat up and brushed the dirt off my back and folded the blanket into my backpack. I swung it over my shoulder and stood up, ready to refill my water bottle and wash my face at the lake. I now had a routine and I had to stay positive, if I didn't stay positive I would die and I wasn't giving up until I found a way out of this god forsaken jungle, even if it was the last thing I did. Escaping started now. I was just about to leave when I heard the sound of something I hadn't heard in a while. A vehicle. I rushed to the outside of the cave and turned my head towards the sound. I sprinted towards it, jumping over rocks and pushing leafy branches from my face. The sound grew louder and I smiled as I felt a feeling of hope well up in my chest. Finally it was almost too noisy to bear so I stopped running and actually saw the white SUV coming towards me. I waved like I was stranded on a deserted island and the car stopped in front of me, I pinched myself and prayed I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't, oh God this was actually a miracle. A woman exited the vehicle and walked over to me, I squinted as I felt like I recognised her. No way.

"Hello Beck"

"MARIA!" I exclaimed, my jaw dropped and I swear if it was any lower it would be touching the rough ground beneath my boots.

"What are you, what… what" I couldn't put words into a sentence. I felt an overwhelming sense of joy but another one started to build inside of me, pain and anger. This was the woman who had taken Jade away from me.

"Congratulations Beck" she said, crossing her arms over her chest smugly and giving me a tight lipped smile.

"Congratulations? For what?"

"You passed"

"Passed wh-" I was about to ask, but as per usual I was hit in the back of the head and things faded to black. Wow, what a fucking surprise, Maria just loved hitting people unconscious. Hopefully I'd end up in Antarctica or the Amazon for another fun fucking filled adventure.

**Jade's POV**

I dragged my suitcase down the steps to the boarding deck, ready to fly for about eight hours to our destination. I had read the mission briefing numerous times and had been told that the likely person accompanying me on this mission was Fletcher, he was okay I guess. My combat boots hit lightly against the steps compared to my lumbering suitcase. Finally I made it to the plane that was about to leave and gave my bag to the staff. I boarded the small private jet and took a seat up the front, immediately putting in my headphones and closing my eyes, preparing myself for a long flight. Hopefully I'd just fall asleep and wake up when we landed so I wouldn't have to think about anything besides the music filling my ears. I took a few deep breaths, the plane sat for another half hour before take-off but I was already deep in sleep by that point.

**Hello! I hope you are all enjoying! Please, pretty please review!**

**Ex oh ex oh, Bee**

**BTW: Do you want a sequel for Jade's Rebel Mission?**


	19. Fasten Your Seatbelts

**Disclaimer: I know you people aren't stupid.**

**I am sad to tell you all that this is the last chapter of Undercover; however, there will be a sequel so look out for it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews/subs/alerts/favourites, it honestly means so much! Xoxo ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19: Fasten Your Seatbelts**

**Jade's POV**

The little boy supposedly playing my younger male cousin was Finn Gallagher; he was cute, kind of annoying but apparently a respected agent for a young one. He had curly black hair, emerald eyes and pale skin; he actually looked like me considering we were supposed to, which was excellent. Fletcher didn't look anything like me which was good, he had a very surfy kid look; tanned skin, blonde hair that he continually flicked away from his hazel eyes. I don't know how I was supposed to pretend to be his girlfriend when I still wanted Beck. Usually, I was pumped and prepared for a mission. The adrenaline running through my veins was never evanescent; it stayed with me throughout the whole mission and helped me be the fantastic agent I was respected for. I woke up to the sound of the pilot saying there was one hour of the plane ride to go and my stomach rumbled loudly. It was dark outside, there were only small aisle lights lining the walkway to the room full of food and other supplies. I got up and slowly made my way past a few people, not taking any of their faces into view, just really wanting some food.

**Two Hours Earlier**

**Beck's POV**

I woke up to find myself on a plane. I must admit, much better than a deserted jungle but where were they taking me now? I didn't even know who 'they' were, either! I looked down to see clean clothes over my skin, the dirt that seemed to never come off my hands in the jungle was gone and I could smell the soap wafting off me and the just overall clean scent coming … from me. I looked around and saw Maria in the chair at the back, typing away furiously on her laptop. I undid my seatbelt, lifting my legs in dark jeans out of the chair. I straightened out the blue V-neck shirt I was wearing and hurried over to her.

"Where am I?" I demanded quietly, suddenly noticing the blackness through the windows indicating it was night. She took an ear piece out of one ear and looked up at me.

"Excellent, you're awake, read this!" she threw a stapled bundle of papers towards me and I stumbled backwards a little. I gave her a questioning look but her eyes just stared me down and I cowered to the papers in my hand. I went back to my seat and looked down.

_Mission Briefing: Beck Oliver_

What? Mission briefing?

I read through the plot, it described how I was supposed to become friends with a group of teenagers with strict parents and actually turn them into rebels. My partner was a teenage female, apparently my girlfriend which depressed me a little considering I only wanted Jade. I read through it and about one hour later, I was trying to process everything in my head. I had no idea what I was doing; I wasn't prepared to do this. This was insane. I looked over at Maria and she just smiled at me and gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and gave her a pathetic expression. She rolled her eyes and just pointed to the documents in my hand. I hated these people. How was I supposed to pretend to be a girl's boyfriend when I hadn't even met her? The lights on the plane suddenly darkened and all that were lit were the aisle seat lights. I folded the documents onto the spare chair beside me and rested my head back. My eyes fluttered open as the pilot announced there was only one hour of the plane trip to go. I leant forward a little and shifted in my seat. I noticed a figure coming down the aisle, her eyes straight ahead and curls framing her face. She walked past the aisle of seats I was sitting in and I looked up, no way. I swear Jade just walked past me! I sprang up out of my seat as she went through the door way. I saw Maria smirk and shake her head as I followed the female. The lights flickered on as she entered this back room. It was her. The long toned legs rugged up in black leggings, a singlet probably sporting some 80's rock band on the front and a leather jacket.

"Jade?" I questioned eagerly, my voice barely audible as a smile greater than day filled my face.

**Jade's POV**

I walked through the small entry to the miniature kitchen of the jet, my eyes scanning the room for the packaged food and soft drink. I took a few steps but then heard someone squeak out my name, and I swear it was… I turned around and saw Beck standing there. My eyes widened as a smile spread across his beautiful face. I immediately ran into his arms, they snaked around my waist protectively and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips to mine and sparks flew. My hands tangled in his hair, I could feel the softness as if it had just been washed. We were smiling against each other's lips and our smiles grew as he lifted my body up by my thighs and started to walk towards the back of the jet. He kicked open the door to the bathroom and placed me down on the bench top. The oddly large bathroom was dimly lit but I hardly noticed as Beck's hands roamed every part of me and my hands did the same. He broke away for a second, his brown eyes gleaming with happiness and I'm sure mine were reading the exact same.

"I thought I was never going to see you again" he muttered. I wasn't even tempted to remark sarcastically on how much of a sap he was because I was feeling the same.

"Sh" was all I could muster as my lips crashed back against his. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and he gripped my closer while my hands tangled in his hair. He grumbled sexily in the back of his throat as I kissed him harder and ran my hands down his back. His hands ran over my breasts and I let out a soft moan.

"Um?" I heard, but Beck couldn't have said it because you know, his lips were on mine. I broke apart quickly and saw Maria leaning smugly against the door frame of the bathroom. My lips pursed awkwardly as I noticed how we looked. My skirt hitched very far up my thighs, my blue lacy underwear almost visible, both of us had dishevelled hair styles and our panting wasn't helping much either. However, Beck didn't remove his hands from my waist and my arms stayed snaked around his neck.

"Yes?" Beck questioned casually and I couldn't help but smile.

"Plane lands in half hour, you guys should go back to your seat for landing" she looked away awkwardly, her tongue brushing over the front of her teeth as an inept habit.

"We'll be done soon" he muttered, turning back to me and looking into my eyes.

"Get a room" Maria mumbled,

"We got one! You decided to invade it!" I joked, playing with the ends of Beck's hair with my fingers.

"I expect you out in five" Maria laughed and closed the door.

Beck bought his lips back to mine and we kissed for a few more seconds before he lifted me off the bench top. He laced his hand into mine and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Is there anyone sitting next to you?" he asked cutely, brushing his hair back with his free hand.

"You" I muttered and he smiled. We sauntered back to our seats, he got his belongings and came and sat beside me.

"_Please buckle your seatbelts; the plane will start its descent in five minutes"_

I did up my seatbelt as Beck sat down beside me, placing his stuff on the floor and fastening his also. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and bent over to my ear.

"I'm excited for this mission"

"Oh, it's you!" I cried, I can't believe I hadn't realised. I had been to hung up on the fact that Beck was here that I hadn't even realised. "You're playing my boyfriend!"

"Babe, I even figured that out before you" he chuckled and shook his head. I gave him an enormous smile and leant my head on his shoulder.

"There's something else" he murmured close to my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"Mm?"

"I love you" he whispered, kissing the tip of my ear.

"I love you too"

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! =] all your reviews, just everything!**

**IMPORTANT**

**NOW: next story (Whole Victorious Cast): should the characters be their characters on the show (Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat, Tori, Robbie) or the actual actors/actresses (Liz, Avan, Leon, Ariana, Victoria, Matt)?**

**ALSO: the sequel will be out probably after the whole Victorious cast story, or do you want it straight away? Completely up to you! Sequel to Undercover next or have a little break and then come back?**

**Please answer these two questions in your review, if everyone who finishes this story can review so I can see everyone who read and enjoyed, it would be absolutely brilliant! Please review everyone! **

**THANKS! XOXOXO**


End file.
